Another Raw Proposal
by Angel Cena
Summary: Sequel to A Raw Proposal. After a miscarriage of their baby, Randy Orton disappeared and Vanessa moved on with her life. When Randy returns, Vanessa's life changes forever. Can she find it in her heart to restart what she had with Randy? Completed
1. Bad News For The Ortons

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I decided to stop writing The Runaway, since I lost the inspiration to write it, but don't worry I will submit the next chapter of The Return of Hart very soon! Anyway this story is the sequel to A Raw Proposal. Hope you enjoy it!_

It was a quiet night in the St. Louis home of WWE Superstar Randy Orton and his lovely wife Vanessa. Randy was sleeping peacefully with his arms around Vanessa and he was the happiest man in the world. One year after he proposed to Vanessa on Raw, they got married on Raw and now were expecting their first child in five months. Plus his father was induced into the WWE Hall of Fame, now everyone was talking about the day when the fourth generation of Orton was going to be in the WWE. Randy could not believe all the good things that were happening to him and his family. Randy was dreaming of his life with his wife and his new child when suddenly he felt Vanessa shaking him. "Randy wake up..."

"Hmm," was all Randy said and he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Randy," said Vanessa Orton again as she shook him harder, "there's something wrong with baby."

That got Randy awake as he turned to face up, he suddenly noticed the blood between his wife's legs. "Oh my god," said Randy as he flew out of the bed, "we need to get you to the hospital." He helped Vanessa into the car and drove them to the hospital praying to God that he would not take their baby away.

A few hours later Randy was pacing like a mad man as he waited for the doctors to tell him what was going on. He had a bad feeling in his chest since he overheard one of the nurses saying, _"She is miscarrying, she is miscarrying."_ He had been praying to God that this was not true as he remembered the day he proposed to Vanessa.

_FLASHBACK_

_At 9:30 Chris Jericho was in the ring hyping the crowd up with his victory and regaining the Intercontinental Championship and was getting ready to introduce Randy. Meanwhile Vanessa and Randy were standing by the curtain and Vanessa was fixing Randy's jacket. As she handed him the title she asked, _

"_You ready champ?"_

"_You know it," said Randy as he placed the title on his shoulder and smiled as he got ready for what is going to happen in the next five minutes._

"_Ladies and gentleman," said Jericho, "let me introduce to you my guest for tonight, the NEW World Heavyweight Champion…. RANDY ORTON!"_

_As Randy's theme music hit, Vanessa kissed him and said, "Have a good interview, and see you in a few minutes. Love you."_

"_Love you too," said Randy and he then went through the curtain, and the fans went totally nuts as he made his way out to the ring. His heart was going a mile a minute as he posed and the pyro went off, he went down and got into the ring and he posed with the title. The fans' cameras were going crazy, as he was all smiles and the golden confetti was exploding all over the place like it was when he first won the title._

_He then shook hands with Jericho and as he grabbed the other microphone as he Jericho began to speak, _

"_Well, Randy Orton, you are now a two time World Heavyweight champion. How do you feel overcoming all the odds that have been in front of you?"_

_Randy smiled as he said, "Jericho, I have overcame so much since I got screwed over by Evolution back in November trying to deny me my shot at the title and when they stole the title from Unforgiven. First we won the match at Survivor Series, then I won the Royal Rumble in January, and then last night, despite the interference from Evolution… I overcame it and became the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"_

_The crowd went nuts and Jericho nodded in agreement, "Well, we all glad that you did overcome the odds and regained the title. Was there any inspirations, other than proving to everyone that you can do it?"_

_Randy smiled at Jericho, since he knew that Jericho was giving the hint for the time to propose. "Well, there was one thing that did get me through the match… and I want her to come out. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my wonderful girlfriend Vanessa Eaton!" Vanessa was shocked as she could not understand why he wanted her to come out, but she knew he wanted her to get out there, so she sighed as she went through the curtain and made her way to the ring. The crowd cheered for her and Randy smiled as he noticed the very confused look on her face. He opened the ropes for her when she got onto the ring, and she entered the ring. He smiled as he took her hand and showed her off to the crowd, "Here she is ladies and gentlemen; this is my wonderful girlfriend Vanessa Eaton."_

_The crowd cheered their approval and Vanessa blushed like there was no tomorrow. Vanessa looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?" Randy smiled as he went to the side of the ring where Lillian Garcia handed him the bouquet of pink roses that he sent down earlier and handed them to Vanessa. "Thank you, they are beautiful."_

_Randy smiled as he held her left hand and continued to talk, "She is the reason why I did not give up for the title, and she is my reason for living." The crowd cheered and Vanessa smiled sweetly, "From the moment I met her, I was head over heels in love with her. She is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. When we are apart, I feel like I am missing a part of myself, and I can not imagine my life without her." Randy looked at Vanessa and smiled as he said, "You are my angel sent from the heaven to love me. I love you with every fiber of my being, you are my heart, my soul, my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Vanessa Claire Eaton," he then got down on one knee and took out the ring box. The crowd was going nuts and Vanessa was crying. When he opened the ring box, Vanessa opened her eyes wide with shock as she could not believe how big the diamond was. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world… will you marry me?" The fans were cheering for her to say yes to him._

_Vanessa was shocked that he was proposing in front of millions of people, plus he was PROPOSING to her… they had only started talking about marriage and they had only been dating since November. When she looked into his eyes, she saw their future in his beautiful blue eyes and she also saw the true and deep love inside them She knew that he truly did love her, and she could not spend the rest of her live with him. She smiled as she said, "Yes."_

_Randy looked at her as he said, "Yes?"_

"_Yes, Randy Keith Orton," said Vanessa, "I will marry you." Randy smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, and then he scooped her up in his arms then spun her around in a circle. The crowd was cheering, and some fans were crying, some of joy and others were because they knew that they did not have a chance now to become Mrs. Randy Keith Orton._

_When he set her down, he looked into her eyes, which were now a shade of green from her crying. He smiled as he knew that life was now perfect, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed his fiancée knowing that life was now perfect. When they broke apart, Chris Jericho smiled as he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you the future Mr. and Mrs. Randy and Vanessa Orton!" Randy and Vanessa laughed as the crowd cheered and Vanessa raised his hand in victory. Jericho came up and shook hands with Randy, then hugged Vanessa._

_END FLASHBACK_

Suddenly he heard someone said, "Mr. Orton?" When he turned around he saw a doctor standing behind him, "Are you Mr. Orton?"

"Yes," said Randy and he said, "how is my wife?"

"She will be fine after a few days rest..." said the doctor.

"And the baby?" asked Randy with a note of desperation.

The words he never wanted to hear came out of the doctor's mouth, "I am sorry Mr. Orton, but we lost your little girl."

Randy felt like his heart was breaking in a million pieces when he heard those words. The tears were beginning to flow, then he looked at the doctor, "My little... girl?"

"Yes Mr. Orton," said the doctor, "it was a baby girl."

"Can I see my wife?"

"Yes, you can."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet," said the doctor, "I figured you would want to tell her. I am sorry for your loss." The doctor put a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder, then went to see his other patients with a heavy heart, since it always hurt him when he lost a child.

Randy rose his eyes to the heavens as he said, "Please lord give me the strength." He slowly went into the room and made to the bed where he looked at Vanessa. Her brown hair surrounded her like a halo, she looked like the angel he always called her.

Suddenly Vanessa opened her eyes and smiled softly at him, "Hey blue eyes."

"Hey Angel," said Randy as he took her hand and he admired the engagement and wedding rings on her finger. "How you feeling?"

"OK I think," said Vanessa, "Randy... how is the baby?"

Randy closed his eyes as he sought for strength, "I am so sorry baby, but they could not save her."

"Her?"

"Yeah," said Randy, "we were having a baby girl."

"No..." said Vanessa as she felt the tears coming on, "not my baby, oh god my baby girl..." She began to cry hard and Randy just held her in his arms. She clung to him like a lifeline and he began to cry as well. They just sat there holding each other as the skies opened wide and rain began to pour.

A few months later, Randy came home from Raw taping and smiled as he looked at his home. He was happy to be home, since he was going to be with his wife. Life was slowly moving on after their daughter's death. They named her Catherine Marie Orton and buried her in the family cemetery. After her death Randy and Vanessa both threw themselves into work, but still made time for each other. Randy entered the house and placed his stuff on the floor. Suddenly he heard, "Randy is that you?" He smiled when he heard his lovely wife's voice.

"Yeah baby," said Randy, "it's me."

"Wanna come into the den? I've got a surprise for you." Randy smiled as he made his way to their den and he was amazed at what he saw. There were candles all over the place and a small picnic was set up with a nice Italian dinner. "Well?" said Vanessa as she walked up to him, "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful," said Randy as he removed his jacket, "what's the occasion?"

"It's the anniversary of our first date," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around him and looked into his blue eyes, "and this was just what we did."

Randy kissed her sweetly and lead her to the food, "I remember, let's dig in." They sat down and ate the meal in peace. A little while later they were cuddling on the floor and Randy looked at the love of his life. "Have I told you that I love you?"

Vanessa smiled as she intertwined their fingers, "Not lately..."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Randy," she kissed him with all of her heart and soul, in which Randy returned. He deepened the kiss, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom where they showed each other how much they loved each other.

The next day Vanessa returned home from work with a smile on her face, "Randy, I am home." She was surprised when she did not get a reply, "Randy?" She looked all over the house and he was no where to be found, "Honey? Where are you?" She then noticed the note on the desk.

_Vanessa_

_I need to be by myself for a few days. Don't worry, I will be back in time for Catherine's anniversary. I love you so so much._

_Randy_


	2. Six Years Later

_Six Years Later_

"Mommy!" screamed six year old Megan Aaliyah Orton as she was running around the house, "have you seen my shoes?"

Vanessa Orton stepped out of her bedroom as she placed her leather jacket on, "Aren't the under the couch where you left them?"

"Oh yeah," said Megan as she ran to the couch and found them, "found them mommy." Vanessa looked at her daughter, who had her curly brown hair, and her face, but you can tell she is Randy's by her blue eyes and her smile. Vanessa always felt a little down when she looked into Megan's eyes since it reminded her so much of Randy.

"Good," said Vanessa as she grabbed her purse and keys, "you ready to go?"

"Yep," said Megan as she slipped on her jacket, "who is watching me while you wrestle?"

"I think your Aunt Trish is honey," said Vanessa as they made their way to the car and made their way toward the arena. It had been about eight years since Randy disappeared, it had been hard for Vanessa. When Randy did not return for Catherine's anniversary, Vanessa realized that Randy ran off, and about two months later she found out that she was pregnant with Megan. That nearly killed her, since she was not ready to raise a child on her own, but she silently hoped that Randy would return in time to help her raise the baby... but he never showed up.

"Cool, I like Aunt Trish..." said Megan, "is Grandpa Vince going to be there?"

"I don't know honey, he might be." She kept in close touch with everyone in the WWE, since she was friends with all of them anyway. Vince gave her a job in the WWE when he found out that Randy disappeared, plus she knew her job as a Massage Therapist was not going to be enough. She was really grateful for him doing that, and after she had Megan, she became a wrestler full time.

"Is Dave going to be there?"

"Yes sweetie," said Vanessa, "he has a match tonight as well, so I will be out there with him." Vanessa smiled at the thought of Dave Batista, they had gotten close over the last couple of years after Dave's wife Angie let him for another man. Plus he was her crying shoulder after Randy left, when she became a wrestler, she also became his manager, so they worked together every week.

"Cool, I like Dave."

"Me too sweetie, me too." She then pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the parking spot. "Here we are." She got out of the car, and then helped Megan out. "Did you bring your backpack so have all your toys?"

"Yes I did," said Megan as she grabbed it.

"Good girl," said Vanessa as she then noticed Trish Stratus pulling in the parking spot next to her, "Look sweetie, it's Aunt Trish."

"Auntie Trish! Auntie Trish!" said Megan as she made her way to Trish when she got out of the car.

"There is my favorite niece!" said Trish as she picked up Megan, "wow, you are getting big on me! Pretty soon you are going to get too big for me to pick up! Vanessa, you need to stop feeding this one."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "I've tried, but Grandma Orton sneaks food to her when I am on the road." She then hugged her best friend, "How are you girl?"

"I am fantastic," said Trish as she put down Megan, "how are you?"

"Pretty good, been living one day at a time," said Vanessa as she linked her arm through Trish's, "you don't mind watching Megan while I am in the ring during mine and Dave's matches?"

"Of course not," said Trish, "I always love watching her. Speaking off Dave, how are things with you two?"

Before she could answer she heard Megan say, "Dave! Look mommy it's Dave!" Sure enough when Vanessa looked up there was Dave Batista standing there with his smile on his face. Vanessa felt her heart starting to beat a little bit faster and laughed when Megan tackled Dave down to the ground.

Dave laughed as he hugged Megan, "Dang Megan! You are strong!" He sat up with Megan in his lap just as Vanessa and Trish made their way up to Vanessa, "Vanessa, whatever you are feeding this one, you need to cut it down until she is like a teen, otherwise she is going to be a big as Paul!"

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Big Show said the exact same thing last week, and I tried to stop, but I swear her grandparents are feeding her something else." She smiled as Dave stood up with Megan in his arms, and she noticed how well they fitted together as a father and daughter combination.

"I bet they do," said Dave as he put down Megan.

Trish then spoke up, "Hey Megan, are you ready to come hang out with your Auntie Trish?"

"Yep!" said Megan as Vanessa made her way to Megan.

"You be a good girl for Auntie Trish OK? And mommy will see you when she is done working k?

"OK mommy," said Megan as she hugged her, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," said Vanessa as she hugged back her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Megan then went up to Trish, took her hand and they made their way to the diva's locker room. Vanessa smiled as she then turned to Dave as they made their way to their locker room, "So what is going on for tonight?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, I have a match against HHH tonight, and you have one against Molly for the title, which you are going to win."

"That's good," said Vanessa, "Megan can then brag that her mommy won the Women's Championship." Vanessa then sighed as she lowered her blue-green eyes and Dave knew why.

"You wished that Randy was also here?" Dave asked as he sat down next to her.

"That, and today is also the day that six years ago Randy left," said Vanessa, "which also means on Friday it is going to be six years since Catherine died..." Suddenly she felt the tears beginning to flow on her cheeks.

"Hey hey," said Dave as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa and held her close, "it's OK." She just cried harder as Dave stroked her back, "I know that it has not been easy for the last six years, but look on the bright side, you have a wonderful little girl now who loves and adores you. Plus, you got me now and I will always be here for you."

Vanessa smiled as she looked up at Dave, "Thanks Dave, I am so glad that I have you in my life. I have accepted the fact that Randy is not coming back, and I am ready to move on with my life."

"You are?" said Dave with surprise, since he was not expecting her to say that.

"Don't get me wrong," said Vanessa, "I do still love Randy, and we have a child together, but he has been gone for six years, and I have Megan to think about, as well as myself. So I have decided to move on with my life."

"What about your marriage to Randy?" asked Dave.

"I already took care of that. I divorced Randy six months ago, and since he had been gone for the last six years with no one able to find or reach him. The judge granted it to me, so I have been a single woman for the last six months. I just had the courage to remove my wedding and engagement rings last week."

It was just then when Batista noticed her bare left hand, and he took her hand into his, "Vanessa, I am so proud of you. Well, you would want to move on with your life... with me?"

Vanessa then looked very surprised at him, "What?"

"Vanessa, through these last few years we have gotten so close, and I realized that I am very attracted to you. Plus I love Megan like she was my own daughter. So do you think we could start a relationship?"

Vanessa was surprised at first, but then she looked at Dave and her heart started to race and she smiled as she said, "Yes Dave. I would love to start a relationship with you, of course if Megan approves."

"Of course, we must ask Megan first, but Vanessa you have made me SO happy!" Dave hugged her again and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Now, shall we get ready for Raw?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Yes let's." As they got ready for Raw, Vanessa smiled lightly as she knew that life was slowly going back to normal, and she knew that someday life was going to be perfect again.


	3. Moving On Sorta

Two months later, Vanessa was driving down the road with Megan in St. Louis, to head to Randy's parent's house to drop her off for the weekend while Vanessa traveled for Raw. Megan was excited since she loved visiting her grandparents while mommy was on the road, but it was usually hard for Vanessa since it was Randy's parents. Bob and Elaine were understanding how she felt since Randy disappeared, and they supported her when she got the divorce from Randy. When she finally pulled into the driveway, she noticed that Bob and Elaine Orton were sitting on their front step awaiting for their grand daughter. "Look honey, there is Grandpa and Grandma."

"Yay!" said Megan as Vanessa stopped the car, Megan quickly undid her seat belt and hopped out of the car. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

"Hey Meggie," said Bob Orton Jr. as he picked up his granddaughter and hugged her tightly, "How are you?"

"I am good!" said Megan as she smiled at her grandfather, "I've missed you."

"Well we have missed you too sweetpea," said Elaine Orton as she strokes Megan's hair, "you know your cousins are in the backyard, I bet they would love to play with you."

"Cool!" said Megan as Bob placed her back on the ground, and then ran to the backyard.

Vanessa finally made her way up to them, "Which cousins are they?"

"Becky's kids," said Elaine, "her and her husband went out of town for a couple days, so we are watching them."

"Ah," said Vanessa as she then hugged Elaine and Bob, "so how are you guys?"

"We are good," said Bob as he wrapped his arm around Elaine, "the question is how are you?"

"I am a lot better," said Vanessa, "consider today would have been my seventh wedding anniversary to Randy."

"Is that today?" asked Elaine as they made their way into the house, "wow, time has flown by."

"Yes it has," said Vanessa as she sat down on the porch and sighed lightly.

"You miss him don't you?" said Bob.

"Everytime I look at Megan," said Vanessa as she looked at her father-in-law, "she reminds me of him so much. One time she did his usual pose, and I nearly lost it. She looks more and more like him every day."

"What have you told her of him?" asked Elaine, "I mean have you told her about her daddy?"

"Not yet," said Vanessa and before Bob and Elaine said a word, "I know, she does have a right to know, hell, I haven't even told her about Catherine yet. I am waiting for her to be a bit older before I tell her that her daddy ran out on us after her older sister died."

"Honey," said Elaine, "she is a very smart girl, and I am sure that she will understand what happened, but she needs to know about her father."

"I know," said Vanessa, "and I will tell her about Randy."

"When?" asked Bob.

"Soon, very soon," said Vanessa and she noticed the time on her watch, "I gotta go. I am going to miss my flight." She then kissed each of them on their cheek, "I will see you on Tuesday." She then got into her car and drove to the airport trying to figure out how she was going to tell Megan about Randy.

That Monday night Vanessa was getting ready for her match against Molly Holly for the title when she noticed Dave walking in, she smiled as she turned around and hugged him. "Hey you," she said with a smile and she kissed him sweetly, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"You think I was going let you retain that title alone?" said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her, "I don't think so." Dave smiled as he admired her beauty, with her hair up in a ponytail, he could really her blue-green eyes, and her face which has matured more in the last few years. She was amazing for a 29 year old single mother, and he loved her more than anything. He loved Megan like his own daughter, and he thought Randy Orton was a stupid moron for running away like he did. He left a wonderful women to raise a child on her own. Granted Randy did not know that a child was conceived, but still he should have been there to comfort Vanessa after Catherine's death. Dave was there when Vanessa needed someone the most. He remembered when Vanessa told him that she was pregnant.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been two months since Randy Orton up and disappeared without telling a single soul where he was going, or when if he was ever coming back. Vince McMahon was really pissed at Randy for what he done, since it really screwed things up, since Randy was the number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. So Vince decided for Dave to go for it, and that made Dave happy, but at the same time pissed off that he had to go for it like this. Plus everyone was thinking about Randy's poor wife Vanessa who Randy left behind only a few months after their daughter Catherine's death. Vince was generous to give her a job in the WWE as Dave's manager. Dave was happy since he and Vanessa were good friends, and he was happy that he a manager after leaving Evolution. Dave was stretching for the match when suddenly Vanessa came into the locker room with tears in her eyes. Dave naturally assumed it was because of Randy, but he asked anyway, "What's wrong?"_

_Vanessa Orton looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."_

"_What?" said Dave._

"_Well, I went to the doctor today, since I had not been feeling well the last couple of weeks, and the doctor told me that it was morning sickness. I am two months pregnant... with Randy's baby." Vanessa started to cry and Dave immediately pulled her into his arms for comfort, "Oh god, how am I going to raise this child on my own? How am I going to raise it without their father?"_

"_You are not going to raise that child on your own," said Dave as he stroked her back, "you have a friends and family who will help you raise that child. He or she will have plenty of male influences in her life. Don't worry Vanessa, this child will have plenty of love in his or her life."_

_Vanessa looked up at him with her now green eyes and smiled, "Thanks Dave, will you help me through this pregnancy?"_

"_Of course," said Dave as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I will be there every step of the way."_

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she hugged him again, "thank you so much." As they hugged, Dave was cursing Randy Orton for putting Vanessa through all of this pain and heartache._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dave vowed to beat the living Hell out of Randy Keith Orton if he ever returned, but that would be for another day. He smiled as he pulled away from Vanessa and kissed her long and sweet in which she returned. When they broke apart Dave smiled at her, "Are you ready for your match?"

"Yes I am," said Vanessa as she pulled away and grabbed her jacket, "shall we go?"

"We shall," said Batista as he extended his hand to her, in which she took with a smile on her face and they made their way to the ring holding hands.

_Vanessa's match_

"What a move by Vanessa Orton!" said Jim Ross as Vanessa performed a nice on Molly Holly and tries to get a pin but Molly kicked out. "And Molly Holly kicked out." Vanessa then tried another move, but Molly reversed it with a submission move, "Oh and the Women's Champion is in trouble!"

"But wow does Vanessa Orton look good! Now I still can't still see why her husband Randy left her..." said the King, "If she was my wife, I would never leave her alone for a moment."

"King, Vanessa is with Batista now!" Vanessa got to the ropes to release the move, "Vanessa got to the ropes so Molly has to release the hold, but has the damage already been done?" Suddenly Irish-whips Vanessa to the ropes, and was going for a clothesline but Vanessa also went for one, and they both go down. "The Women's champion and challenger are down! Batista is really looking concern for his girlfriend Vanessa as he tries to get the crowd behind her." The ref began the count of ten while Vanessa and Molly were down.

"Come on Vanessa! Get up sweetie! You can do it!" screamed Batista as he slammed his hands on the mat, and got the crowd involved. Slowly Vanessa and Molly made their way back to their feet and then began exchanging fist, and Vanessa gained momentum, but suddenly Molly knocked her down with a shoulder block.

Molly then signaled for the end, "Uh oh King, looks like Molly is going for the Molly-Go-Round."

Molly was on the turnbuckle and Vanessa was slowly making her way up to her feet, as Dave was screaming, "Vanessa watch out!"

Vanessa turned toward Molly, and Molly jumped but Vanessa quickly ducked and Molly landed hard of her backside. "Oh my God JR! Molly missed! Molly missed her signature move!"

Vanessa slowly stood up and when Molly did, Vanessa turned Molly around and out of no where, she did the RKO on Molly to pin her for the 1-2-3. Everyone was surprised that she her ex-husband move. "Did you see that King?" asked JR, "Vanessa did the RKO, Randy's move."

"Yeah JR," said King as Vanessa made her way up to her feet as the ref handed the title, and Vanessa had a very surprised look on her face, "JR, I think even Vanessa is surprised that she did the RKO, since it was her ex-husband's move."

"I wonder what is going through her mind right now," said the King as he noticed Batista making his way into the ring, "and there is Batista heading into the ring, I wonder what is going on through his mind as well."

Dave came into the ring and hugged Vanessa in which she returned, but she still had a shocked look on her face. Dave got her out of the ring and to their dressing room quickly, when he closed the door he turned and looked at her. "What happened out there? Why did you do the RKO?"

Vanessa looked at him and honestly said, "I don't know, I was thinking of doing the powerbomb, but the next thing I know I did the RKO. It was so weird."

"Yeah it was," said Dave, "are you OK now?"

"Yeah, I guess I have had Randy on my mind lately."

"Oh?" said Dave as he sat down next to her with a note of jealously in his voice, "may I ask why?"

Vanessa sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Well when I dropped Megan off at her grandparent's house, we talked about telling Megan about Randy." She then told him about the conversation.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ah," said Vanessa as she then hugged Elaine and Bob, "so how are you guys?"_

"_We are good," said Bob as he wrapped his arm around Elaine, "the question is how are you?"_

"_I am a lot better," said Vanessa, "consider today would have been my seventh wedding anniversary to Randy."_

"_Is that today?" asked Elaine as they made their way into the house, "wow, time has flown by."_

"_Yes it has," said Vanessa as she sat down on the porch and sighed lightly._

"_You miss him don't you?" said Bob._

"_Everytime I look at Megan," said Vanessa as she looked at her father-in-law, "she reminds me of him so much. One time she did his usual pose, and I nearly lost it. She looks more and more like him every day."_

"_What have you told her of him?" asked Elaine, "I mean have you told her about her daddy?"_

"_Not yet," said Vanessa and before Bob and Elaine said a word, "I know, she does have a right to know, hell, I haven't even told her about Catherine yet. I am waiting for her to be a bit older before I tell her that her daddy ran out on us after her older sister died."_

"_Honey," said Elaine, "she is a very smart girl, and I am sure that she will understand what happened, but she needs to know about her father."_

"_I know," said Vanessa, "and I will tell her about Randy."_

"_When?" asked Bob._

"_Soon, very soon," said Vanessa and she noticed the time on her watch, "I gotta go. I am going to miss my flight." She then kissed each of them on their cheek, "I will see you on Tuesday." She then got into her car and drove to the airport trying to figure out how she was going to tell Megan about Randy._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So I have been trying to figure out how to tell her, so maybe that is why I did the RKO. I thought about Randy and the next thing I knew I am doing his move." Vanessa sighed as she intertwine her fingers with Dave's. "I am so sorry Dave."

Dave looked at her with confusion, "What for?"

"For bringing up Randy," said Vanessa as she looked at him, "I am sure you are sick of hearing about him."

"Honey, I completely understand," said Dave as he stroked her cheek with his other hand, "Bob and Elaine are right, Megan does have a right to know about Randy. After all, he is her father..."

Dave sighed lightly after he said father, and Vanessa noticed it as she squeezed his hand, "Dave, listen to me, you have been more of a father to Megan than Randy could ever be. I have seen you with her and she loves you like a father. Heck, she has even asked me if you would be her daddy." Vanessa smiled as she cupped Dave's face with her hand, "Dave you are a wonderful man, and are a great father, I have seen you with your daughters, believe me you are a better father that Randy could have ever been to Megan."

Dave smiled as he pulled Vanessa onto his lap, "And you are an amazing mother Vanessa. I have watched you with Megan these last six years, and she is an amazing little girl. Just watching her made me fall in love with you..." Dave just then realized what he had said.

Vanessa looked at him, "What did you say?

Dave sighed as he looked at her, "I love you Vanessa, I have loved you for a while now. These last two months have been the best in my life, and it has been because of you. You have been a wonderful girlfriend and always have been there for me through everything, despite what has happened in your life. You are the reason I get up everyday, even if I don't see you. Plus I love Megan like she was my own daughter, and I love spending time with the both of you." Just then he noticed that Vanessa was crying, "oh sweetie, why are you crying?"

Vanessa sniffed as she said, "Because I am so happy. Dave, I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you so much Dave. I hate when we are apart, I feel like I am incomplete. Whenever I am in your arms, I feel so safe and secure. You are everything to me Dave, and I don't want to lose you."

"Oh baby," said Dave as he cupped her face in his hands, "you will never lose me." He then kissed her with all the love that was in his huge body. Vanessa kissed back with the equal amount of love as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Batista deepened the kiss, he felt like he could fly because he had the woman he loved in his arms and she loved him as much as he loved her. When they broke the kiss, Batista rested his forehead against hers. "So when are you going to tell Megan about Randy?"

Vanessa sighed, "When I get home tomorrow, because I always have to tell her about her older sister."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No, I have to do this on my own." Vanessa smiled as she kissed him again sweetly, and then rested her head on his shoulder. As Dave caressed her back, Vanessa's mind was going crazy as she prepared herself to tell her daughter about Catherine and about Randy, and prayed to God that Megan would handle it well.


	4. Talking to Megan

_(Author's Note: Hey guys, just to let you know, I made a mistake with the age of Vanessa, she is 27 right now, she is going to turn 28 for when I have her birthday celebration and since Megan is turning seven soon as well. I was adding wrong. Sorry! Please enjoy!)_

The next day, Vanessa smiled as she arrived back at the Orton household to pick up Megan, but at the same time she was nervous since she knew that she had to tell Megan about her father and sister. When she pulled into the driveway she smiled as she saw Megan running around with one of her cousins. Vanessa smiled as she watched her daughter play happily, but then felt sad because she wished that her other daughter was alive to be playing with her little sister. She felt the tears beginning to form, but she shook it away because she did not need Megan to see her like this.

When she got out of the car, immediately Megan stopped what she was done and smiled when Vanessa got out of the car. "Mommy!" She ran up to Vanessa and Vanessa laughed as she picked up her daughter.

"Hello sweetie!" said Vanessa as she spun Megan around in a circle, "were you good girl for Nana and Papa?"

"Yep!" said Megan, "I have had a lot of fun! Any hurts?" Vanessa smiled, every time Vanessa came home from travel, Megan always asked her is she had any hurts, from wrestling.

"Well," said Vanessa, "your Auntie Nora hit my head a little too hard."

"Here," said Megan as she kissed Vanessa's forehead, "all better."

"Thank you pumpkin," said Vanessa as she placed Megan back on the ground, "why don't you go and grab your stuff, and tell Nana and Papa, that mommy is here. Mommy wants to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Megan with innocent eyes.

"No sweetie," said Vanessa as she reassured her daughter, "mommy just wants to talk."

"OK mommy," said Megan and she ran to grab her stuff.

Vanessa smiled as she noticed her nephew running up to her, "Auntie Vee! Auntie Vee!"

Vanessa kneeled down to her nephew Nathan Jr., Nathan's son and gave him a big hug, "Hey little Nate, what are you doing? Where is your daddy?"

"Right here," said Nathan Orton as he made his way up to his sister-in-law and son, "hello Vanessa."

"Nathan," said Vanessa as she stood up and hugged him, "how are you?" Vanessa and Nathan were the same age at 27, so they were very close even though Vanessa was with Randy, who was four years older than the both of them. Nathan looked similar to Randy, with their blue eyes and brown hair, but Nathan was slightly shorter than Randy. When Randy disappeared, Nathan always came to visit her, so they grew closer like brother and sister.

"I am pretty good," said Nathan as he looked at Vanessa with a smile, "Junior wanted to see his grandparents, so I brought him. How are you doing?" Nathan Jr. ran off to play on the swing set.

"Pretty good," said Vanessa as she crossed her arms, "except I am going to be telling Megan about Randy and Catherine tonight."

"You are going to do that tonight?" said Nathan with surprise, "I thought you were going to wait till she was ten."

"I was," said Vanessa, "but your parents thought that she could handle it now. Plus now that I am with Dave, I think it is best that I tell her before Dave and I consider marriage."

"I completely understand," said Nathan as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze, "I hope she can handle it well."

"Me too Nate, me too," said Vanessa just as Megan was making her way up to them, "Hey sweetie, you ready to go?"

"Yes mommy," said Megan, "bye Uncie Nate."

"Bye Megan," said Nathan as he kissed his niece's cheek.

"Tell Jennifer I said Hello," said Vanessa as she hugged her brother-in-law, "and that you two will need to come over for dinner sometime." She then helped Megan into the car and buckled her up.

"I will," said Nathan, "take care."

"You too," said Vanessa as she then hopped into the car and buckled herself up, "you ready pumpkin?"

"Yep," said Megan and Vanessa drove the long ride home getting ready for the talk that was about to happen between her and Megan. Vanessa thought, "Please God, let Megan handle this well."

_Later that day_

"Hey Megan?" said Vanessa after she finished cleaning up the dishes.

"Yes mommy?" asked Megan when she looked up from her coloring.

Vanessa made her way up to Megan and pick her up, "Do you mind if we talked now?"

"OK," said Megan as Vanessa sat down on the couch with Megan in her lap.

"Sweetie," said Vanessa as she made Megan face her, "do you remember when you asked me why your friend Marie has a daddy and you did not?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," said Vanessa as she sighed to prepare herself for the talk she did not want to do, "the truth is, you have a daddy."

"I do?" said Megan, "where is he?"

"Well, honey... I don't know."

"Why?"

"Well honey, before you were born, I was pregnant with another baby, but sadly that baby past away. You would of have a older sister." Vanessa closed her eyes as she remembered that day all too well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Vanessa was sleeping peacefully within the warm comfortable embrace of her husband, counting the days until her child was born. She could not believe how wonderful life was, since she was married to the most wonderful man in the world, and she was having his baby in five months. They decide not to find out the sex of the baby, because they wanted to be surprised for their first child. Vanessa was suddenly awoken by some bad cramping, she sat up and then noticed the blood between her legs. "Oh god, the baby." Vanessa looked at her husband and began to shake him. "Randy wake up..." _

"_Hmm," was all Randy said and he rolled over to go back to sleep._

_Vanessa rolled her eyes and the cramps started to get worse. "Randy," said Vanessa again as she shook him harder, "there's something wrong with baby."_

_That got Randy awake as he turned to face up, he suddenly noticed the blood between his her legs. "Oh my god," said Randy as he flew out of the bed, "we need to get you to the hospital. He helped her out of the bed and into the car, during the drive that seem to have taken forever, she was praying that God would take her little boy or girl._

_A few hours later Vanessa was resting peacefully unaware of what was around her and what has happened with her. She suddenly felt Randy's presence near her and she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him, "Hey blue eyes."_

"_Hey Angel," said Randy as he took her hand and he admired the engagement and wedding rings on her finger. "How you feeling?"_

"_OK I think," said Vanessa, "Randy... how is the baby?" She noticed the pained look in his eyes and she had a really bad feeling about what he was going to say._

_Randy closed his eyes as he sought for strength, "I am so sorry baby, but they could not save her."_

_Vanessa could not believe what Randy was saying, they had lost their baby girl... wait a minute, they did not know the sex of the baby, and he said her. "Her?" _

"_Yeah," said Randy, "we were having a baby girl."_

"_No..." said Vanessa as she felt the tears coming on, "not my baby, oh god my baby girl..." She began to cry hard and Randy just held her in his arms. She clung to him like a lifeline and he began to cry as well. They just sat there holding each other as the skies opened wide and rain began to pour._

_END FLASHB ACK_

Vanessa felt the tears begin to form in her eyes as she remembered that horrible day, but shook it off because she noticed Megan was looking at her. Megan asked, "So I had an older sister?"

"Yes sweetie," said Vanessa, "her name was Catherine Marie."

"I wish I has known her," said Megan sadly,

"Me too sweetie," said Vanessa, "me too."

"So, what happened with daddy?" said Megan and Vanessa looked at Megan's blue eyes and lightly sighed as she remembered their last night together...

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy entered the house and placed his stuff on the floor. Suddenly he heard, "Randy is that you?" He smiled when he heard his lovely wife's voice._

"_Yeah baby," said Randy, "it's me."_

"_Wanna come into the den? I've got a surprise for you." Randy smiled as he made his way to their den and he was amazed at what he saw. There were candles all over the place and a small picnic was set up with a nice Italian dinner. "Well?" said Vanessa as she walked up to him, "What do you think?"_

"_It's wonderful," said Randy as he removed his jacket, "what's the occasion?"_

"_It's the anniversary of our first date," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around him and looked into his blue eyes, "and this was just what we did."_

_Randy kissed her sweetly and lead her to the food, "I remember, let's dig in." They sat down and ate the meal in peace. A little while later they were cuddling on the floor and Randy looked at the love of his life. "Have I told you that I love you?"_

_Vanessa smiled as she intertwined their fingers, "Not lately..."_

"_I love you more than anything."_

"_I love you too Randy," she kissed him with all of her heart and soul, in which Randy returned. He deepened the kiss, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom where they showed each other how much they loved each other._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well honey," said Vanessa, "a few months after Catherine's death, one day your daddy just disappeared."

_FLASHBACK_

_The next day Vanessa returned home from work with a smile on her face, "Randy, I am home." She was surprised when she did not get a reply, "Randy?" She looked all over the house and he was no where to be found, "Honey? Where are you?" She then noticed the note on the desk._

_**Vanessa**_

_**I need to be by myself for a few days. Don't worry, I will be back in time for Catherine's anniversary. I love you so so much.**_

_**Randy**_

_END FLASHBACK_

"And I have not heard or seen him since," Vanessa felt a tear running down her cheek, and then she felt Megan wipe it away, "thank you sweetie. Anyway, two months later I found out that I was having you." She smiled lightly as she remembered that day.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Well Mrs. Orton," said the doctor as she sat down in the chair behind the desk, "I have figured out why you having been feeling sick the last couple of weeks."_

"_Oh you have?" said Vanessa as she stared at the doctor with relief, "what is it?"_

"_It's morning sickness," said the doctor with a smile, "it's normal for a woman who is preg -"_

"_Hold up," said Vanessa as she lifted up her hand stopping the doctor, "morning sickness?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Orton, you are two months pregnant," said the doctor with a smile, "I am sure that Randy will be ecstatic that you two are having another baby. Now, here are your vitamins, and we will keep a close eye on you during your pregnancy."_

"_Thank you doctor," said Vanessa and she left the doctor's office. When she got into her car, she began to cry, "Oh my god! I am pregnant! Pregnant! Oh god how I am going to raise it without Randy? Damn him! Damn him to hell!" She sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed to the arena for Raw, as she was driving she was wondering how she was going to raise the child growing inside her without Randy._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I was scared since I did not know how I was going to raise you without your daddy, but Dave reminded me that I was not going to raise you all on my own. I was going to have everyone helping me, and then seven months later, you came into the world and I have been happy every since."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day honey," said Vanessa with a light smile, "every time I look at you, you remind me of him, but you know what sweetie?"

"What mommy?"

"Even though your daddy left, he left before he knew that I was having you. So if he ever comes back, don't ever think that you were to blame for him leaving. So I don't want you to hate him for leaving, OK?"

"OK mommy."

"So have you understood everything I have told you?"

"Yes mommy," said Megan, "and don't feel bad, he did not just leave you, he left the both of us. We don't need daddy, we have each other."

Vanessa was amazed at her daughter, she handled it very well, and Vanessa smiled as she said, "We have each other, and that's all we need." Vanessa hugged her daughter with pride.

"And Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Becky, Aunt Rosie, Baci and Dziadzia _(Author's note: That's polish for grandma and grandpa; I am have ½ polish, and I found out that Randy is too.)_ and everyone in the WWE."

"Yep we have all of them."

"And we have Dave too."

Vanessa laughed and kissed her daughter's temple, "Yeah we have Dave too."

"Hey mommy?"

"What sweetie?"

"Do you think we can go see Catherine's grave tomorrow?"

"If you want to," said Vanessa and she noticed the time, "OK kiddo, it's time to get ready for bed."

"OK mommy," said Megan as she slipped out of Vanessa's lap and made her way to the bathroom. After they brushed her teeth, and changed her into her pjs, they said her prayers and tucked her into bed. "Love you mommy."

Vanessa kissed Megan's forehead, "Love you too honey, sweet dreams." She put on the night light, and left the room. Vanessa then cleaned up Megan's toys, changed into her pjs, and the crawled into her bed with a smile on her face knowing that the conversation that she just had went better than she thought. She then fell asleep with an ease she had not felt in a long long time.


	5. Another Raw Proposal

About two months later it was time for Vanessa's 28th birthday, and Batista was really excited since he had a special surprise for Vanessa. He was really looking forward to giving her this gift, and begin the next chapter in their lives. He was waiting for her to arrive at Raw with Megan, since it was summer break, Megan had been traveling with her. Dave smiled at thought of Vanessa and Megan becoming his family in addition to his other two daughters. He took of the ring box and admire the three carat heart shaped ring, grant he knew it was slightly smaller than the one Randy give her, but the only difference was that the heart was pink. He heard Megan's laughter and he quickly hid the ring as Megan came barreling into the room. "Dave!" Megan screamed and ran up to him.

"Hey Meggie!" said Dave as he scooped Megan up into his arms, "What are you up to?"

"Beating mommy in a race!" said Megan with pride as Vanessa finally entered the locker room lugging in two bags, "Hehe mommy. I beat you!"

"Yes you did sweetie," said Vanessa as she placed the bags on the floor, "considering I had more weight to carry." Megan just giggled as Dave put her down on the ground and he made his way to Vanessa. "Hey you."

"Hey," said Dave as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," said Vanessa as she kissed him again.

"Eww!" said Megan, "you guys kiss WAY too much!"

Vanessa laughed as she looked at her daughter, "Honey that is how people in love show affection to each other. Someday you will find a boy that you will like to kiss."

"No way! Boys are gross!" Megan then stuck her tongue out.

"Well I am a boy," said Dave, "you think I am gross?"

Megan had to think a minute before she said, "No Dave, I don't think you're gross." Dave then picked Megan up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You two still kiss WAY too much."

That caused both Dave and Vanessa to laugh and then there was a knock on the door, "Come in," said Vanessa and Vince McMahon entered the room, "Vince, what a nice surprise!"

"Hello Vanessa," said Vince as he kissed her cheek, "I heard that you arrived and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh well thank you," said Vanessa, "it looks like someone else wants to see you." Motioning to Megan who had a huge smile on her face.

"Grandpa Vince! Grandpa Vince!" said Megan.

"Hey there Megan!" said Vince as he made his way up to Dave and took Megan into his arms, then shook Dave's hand. He gave her a hug and smiled, "My word, how you've grown! Pretty soon you are going to be as big as Batista over here! Yet, you are as beautiful as your mother."

"Always the flatterer Vince," said Vanessa with a smile, "I can see why Linda has been married to you for all of these years." She started to think of Randy, but immediately shook it off, and looked at Dave with a smile. Dave extended his hand to her and she immediately went into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she faced Vince.

"Yeah, I have been a lucky SOB," said Vince and then faced the lovely couple, "well, on to work. Vanessa, you don't have a match tonight, but Dave has got one against HHH for the title, which he is going to win."

Vanessa looked surprised when he said that, "Wow, I guess that makes sense since it's the Raw before the Smackdown PPV, plus it's a nice birthday present."

"Yeah, it's awesome," said Dave as he thought _"but not as nice as what I am going to give you."_

"Well," said Vince as he placed Megan back on the couch, "I really must be going. It was great seeing you Megan, happy birthday Vanessa, and talk to you guys later." With that Vince left the room to continue with his business.

Vanessa looked at Dave with a smile, "You are going to win the title tonight."

"Yeah, that is awesome," said Dave as he kissed her cheek, "I think is going to be full of surprises."

"Looks like it," said Vanessa as she slipped out of Dave's embrace, "listen, I have to go talk to Amy about something, do you mind watching Megan while I go do that?"

Dave smiled as he said, "Of course I will."

"Thank you," said Vanessa as she kissed his cheek again, "now Megan you be good for Dave with mommy goes and talks to Auntie Amy OK?"

"OK mommy," said Megan without looking up from her coloring that she was now doing as Vanessa kissed her cheek, then Vanessa left the dressing room.

"Hey Meggie?" asked Dave as he sat down next to Megan after Vanessa left, "Can I ask you something?"

Megan looked up at Dave from her coloring, "Sure."

"Well sweetie," said Dave as he pulled Megan into his lap, "you know that me and your mommy have been dating for the last few months right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that I love your mommy very much right?"

"Yeah."

"What would you say if I asked your mommy to marry me?"

Megan's eyes went wide and she smiled, "You are going to ask mommy to marry you?"

"Only if you will let me."

"Would that mean you would be my new daddy?"

Dave smiled as he said, "Yes, I would be your new daddy. So does that mean I have your permission to ask your mom?"

"Of course Dave!" Megan squealed as she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck, "I am so happy that you are going to ask mommy to marry you!"

"Me too sweetie," said Dave, "me too, but we have got to keep it a secret from you mom OK? I am going to ask her after my match, so let's keep a surprise OK?"

"OK," said Megan as Vanessa came back into the dressing room, "hey mommy! Did you have a nice talk with Auntie Amy?"

"Yes I did," said Vanessa as she picked up her daughter with pride, "and she is going to watch you while I am out with Dave. You don't mind do you?"

Megan smiled with the secret that Dave told her, "Of course not mommy." Megan looked at Dave and give him a cute little wink, without Vanessa noticing. Dave smiled and winked back at Megan.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in," said Dave and there was a camera man and Amy Dumas, who was also known as Lita, "hey guys come on it."

"Hey Dave and Vanessa," said Amy, "I am here to pick up Megan, since they are going to have you two do some promos before your match tonight Dave. So you ready to chill with your Aunt Lita, Meg?"

"Yep!" said Megan and she kissed Vanessa's cheek, "bye mommy. Bye Dave, good luck in your match." Lita then took Megan out of Vanessa's arms and placed her on her hip.

"Thanks Meggie," said Dave, then Amy and Megan left the room. Dave smiled as he stood up and went up to Vanessa, slowly wrapping his arms around her, "you ready?"

"You know it," said Vanessa as she noticed the camera light turning on and she heard the buzz of the fans cheering, "Dave, tonight is YOUR night. You have the chance to regain what is rightfully yours, the World Heavyweight Championship." The crowd went wild as Dave gave his confident smile. "Are you ready baby?

Dave looked down at Vanessa as he said, "You know I am baby, HHH thinks he can take my title from me? He thinks that he can lay his hands on you or your daughter? He is dead wrong, and tonight I am going to win it for your birthday. HHH is going to learn the hard way not to mess with me... or my woman." The crowd cheered like crazy as Dave had a determined look on his face and then the show started.

"Great job you guys," said the camera man, "see you two later." He waved and then made his way out the door leaving the happy couple alone.

"Well," said Vanessa as she rested her head on Dave's chest, "that was fun."

Dave laughed as he said, "They always are. By the way, Happy Birthday."

Vanessa smiled, "Thank you, I can not believe I am 28. I've been through a lot in the last seven years."

"Yes you have," said Dave, "and you have been amazing through all of it." He kissed her temple, "and that's why I love you."

Vanessa smiled, "I love you too Dave." She spun around in his embrace and kissed him with everything she had and more. In which he responded back, and pulled her tighter to him. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and caressed her back. A few minutes later when they broke apart in need of air, Vanessa smiled as she said, "speaking of birthday... what did you get me?"

Dave laughed as he said, "I thought I kissed you enough to forget."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "You funny. So what did you get me?"

"It's a surprise that you get later tonight."

"But-"

"No buts, trust me, you will like this surprise." He kissed her sweetly and smiled at her, "So, shall we get ready for my match?" Vanessa nodded and as they were getting ready, Dave took quick look at the engagement ring and smiled knowing that soon all his dreams were about to come true.

_Dave's Match_

"Come on Batista!" screamed Vanessa as she slapped her hands on the ring, "You can do it!" Triple H and Batista were exchanging punches, but then Batista got more momentum as he Irish-whipped Hunter to the ropes, and bent down but Hunter gave him the knee smash. "Oh no!"

"Oh!" said Jim Ross, "and the challenger is in trouble! Vanessa is looking really concern for her boyfriend Batista."

"Come on Dave! You can do it!" Triple H then kicked him in the stomach, and prepared Dave for the Pedigree. "Oh no! No!"

"Looks it over JR," said King, "and we HHH will retain his-" Out of no where Dave managed to get out and lifted Triple H over his head.

"Batista reversed it!" scream JR, "It's not over yet!"

"Yes!" screamed Vanessa, "Come on Dave! Get him!" Sure enough Dave kicked Hunter in the stomach, and got the powerbomb. "YES!" The ref gave the three count and the match was over.

"Oh and what a devastating powerbomb for the three count. He did it! He did it! We have a NEW World Heavyweight Champion!"

"You winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion... BATISTA!" said Lillian Garcia as Vanessa slid into the ring and the ref gave Batista the belt.

Batista smiled as he pulled Vanessa into his arms and spun her around in a big circle. He then kissed her sweetly and then grabbed a microphone from Lillian. "Oh man! It is great that I have won this title! But if it wasn't for this woman by my side, I would not be your World heavyweight Champion. Vanessa, you are my inspiration for everything. I love you will all of my heart and soul. I love Megan like she was my own daughter, and I want her to be my daughter for real. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Megan and any other children we will have. So Vanessa Claire Orton," suddenly Dave got on one knee and took out the ring box, "will you marry me?" The crowd was shocked but cheer like crazy for Vanessa to say yes."

"Can you believe it King? Batista is asking Vanessa for her hand in marriage."

"Isn't this the second time Vanessa had been proposed to on Raw?"

"Yes it is, what's your point?"

"I was just asking! I wonder was is going through Vanessa's mind right now."

Vanessa was in complete shock, Dave was PROPOSING to her on Raw, she could not believe it. He wanted to be a family with her and Megan, and he loved her so much. She looked at the engagement ring, and saw the pink heart. She could not believe that he was giving her a pink diamond, and she was glad since it was different than the one Randy gave her. Suddenly she thought about Randy and remembered when he proposed...

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy smiled as he held her left hand and continued to talk, "She is the reason why I did not give up for the title, and she is my reason for living." The crowd cheered and Vanessa smiled sweetly, "From the moment I met her, I was head over heels in love with her. She is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. When we are apart, I feel like I am missing a part of myself, and I can not imagine my life without her." Randy looked at Vanessa and smiled as he said, "You are my angel sent from the heaven to love me. I love you with every fiber of my being, you are my heart, my soul, my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Vanessa Claire Eaton," he then got down on one knee and took out the ring box. The crowd was going nuts and Vanessa was crying. When he opened the ring box, _

_Vanessa opened her eyes wide with shock as she could not believe how big the diamond was. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world… will you marry me?" The fans were cheering for her to say yes to him._

_Vanessa was shocked that he was proposing in front of millions of people, plus he was PROPOSING to her… they had only started talking about marriage and they had only been dating since November. When she looked into his eyes, she saw their future in his beautiful blue eyes and she also saw the true and deep love inside them She knew that he truly did love her, and she could not spend the rest of her live with him. She smiled as she said, "Yes."_

_Randy looked at her as he said, "Yes?"_

"_Yes, Randy Keith Orton," said Vanessa, "I will marry you." Randy smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, and then he scooped her up in his arms then spun her around in a circle. The crowd was cheering, and some fans were crying, some of joy and others were because they knew that they did not have a chance now to become Mrs. Randy Keith Orton._

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa shook mentally shook the memory away, that was years ago and Randy left her. She had Megan to think about, and herself. She then looked at Dave and saw all the love in his eyes, and there future. She loved Dave Bautista with all of her heart, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Yes Dave I will marry you!" The crowd went wild with excitement.

"Oh thank God!" said Dave as he slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her with everything that was in him, and she happily kissed back. He then scooped her up into his arms, grabbed his title and brought her to the back where they were greeted by everyone to congratulate them.

Later than night, Dave and Vanessa were driving back to Vanessa's house, with Megan asleep in the backseat. Dave took Vanessa's hand into his as he said, "I can not believe that we are getting married."

"I know," said Vanessa, "I can not wait."

"Me neither," said Dave, "I love you."

"I love you too," they shared a sweet kiss and she rested her head on his shoulder. As Dave drove, Vanessa smiled as she was looking forward to becoming Dave's wife and spending the rest of her life with him and Megan.


	6. Another Visitor to Catherine's Grave

It had been five months since Batista proposed to Vanessa on Raw, and people were still talking about it. Vanessa and Dave were very much in love and Megan was excited since soon Dave was going to be her step-father. Everyone was very happy for Dave and Vanessa, and were looking forward to the wedding day.

It had been now seven years since Catherine's Orton unfair death, and she was still sorely missed, especially by the family she had never gotten to know. Vanessa pulled into her usual place that she had parked every month for the last six and a half years. Megan did not come because she had just started school again and Vanessa had a couple hours before her flight to go to Raw. Vanessa got out of the car and picked up the white rose on the car seat. She slowly made her way to her daughter's grave, she felt a small tear on her face coming down. She smiled lightly as she stood in front of the grave, she wiped some of the fallen leaves off of it, and placed the white rose next to the grave. "Hey baby girl," said Vanessa, "it's mommy. I can not believe that it has been seven years since you were taken away from me too soon." Vanessa sighed as she kneeled in front of the grave, "I guess there is a reason that God brought you back to heaven, I just wished I knew what it was. Anyway, mommy is getting remarried soon, and she is very happy, but she still does miss your daddy very much. I guess your dad will always be a part of me, no matter who I marry huh? But, I have realized that your daddy is never coming back, and I love Dave very much. He will make me happy, and give your sister a father. But no matter what Catherine, even if I have a couple more children, you will always be my first child and you always have that part of my heart that can never be complete again." She sat there for a few moments with tears in her eyes, missing the innocent child that she never got to hold in her arms, never got to watch grow up... never got to love.

"Vanessa," said Dave as he stood beside her, "it's time to go."

Vanessa looked up at Dave and smiled, "OK, I am coming." Dave nodded and then went back to the car, "Well baby girl, I have to go... but I will be back soon. I love you Catherine, never forget that." With that Vanessa got up and went to the car, she then drove her and Dave to the airport.

_Later that day_

Catherine's usual visitors have came in and went after Vanessa's visit, so the cemetery was back to it's usual silence with the exception of a couple birds singing. Suddenly a unfamiliar car pulled into Vanessa's usual spot, and a lone man exited the car. He took out a white rose from the seat of the car and then made his way to Catherine's grave. He could not believe that it had been seven years since he had came to this grave. In his 32 years of living, the hardest thing he had to do was return to this grave. When he arrived at the grave, his blue eyes filled up with tears, and he wiped them away, but winced lightly when he lightly scratched himself with his wedding band. He looked the ring, watched it as it sparkled in the sun and immediately felt even more guilt that he also left behind the one person who meant more to him than anything. He then looked back at the grave and kneeled in front of it as he placed the rose next to the grave. He brushed his hand over his beard and mustache as he sighed. He stayed there for a short while, not speaking, just looking at the grave, feeling guilty and depressed. Suddenly the caretaker of the cemetery spoke up to him, "You a friend of the Orton family?"

He was startled since he thought he was alone, looked up with his blue eyes and smiled lightly since he knew that the man did not recognized him, "You could say that, I've been away for the last few years so I sorta lost touch."

The caretaker nodded and then noticed the grave that the man was looking at, "Ah Catherine Orton, tis a shame, she never got to see this world. You just missed the mother, she was here earlier today."

The man's eyes went wide when the caretaker mentioned her, "She was here?" His heart began to beat a little faster, and the guilt consumed him again at the thought of her.

"Yes sir," said the caretaker as the man stood up, "she comes every month, around the same time. Today was special since it was seven years ago that Mrs. Orton miscarried this little one. Was a devastating day for her and the mister, the funeral was so sad. Poor Mrs. Orton had to be held up by her husband and her brother-in-law."

"When Mrs. Orton comes to visit, is she alone or does Mr. Orton come with her?"

"Mr. Orton left about three months after Catherine died, he has not been seen or heard from. Mainly Mrs. Orton comes alone, but lately she has had someone with her. Well I must go, I have chores to do before I got home to see my family."

"I understand," said the man and with that the caretaker left. When he did, the man looked back down at the grave and just then noticed the other white rose next to his, that indeed showed that she had been then. He smiled lightly and then said, "bye my sweet Catherine." With that the man left the cemetery.

_Two hours later_

The man was walking around downtown St. Louis, smiling since as he remembered every sight and every smell that was his hometown. He was also smiling he knew that a few people looked at him and then did a double take, but then shook the thought out of their minds. He was walking past a news stand, and he was just about to past it when something caught his eye. He stepped back and then picked up the latest addition of RAW Magazine, and he could not believe his eyes. There she was one the cover with the WWE Women's Championship Belt on her shoulder... in the arms of Dave Batista who had the World Heavyweight Championship belt on his. What really got to him was the headline: **_BATISTA AND ORTON: CHAMPIONS IN THE RING AND IN LOVE!_** He put down a ten dollar bill and then left the stand without the change.

When he got back to his hotel room, he sat down on his bed and opened the magazine to the article that had to do with Vanessa and Batista. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he read it, and then he noticed the time. He turned on Raw and watched in disgust as Batista was all over her, and what really got to him was when Batista kissed her and she kissed back with equal passion. He got so pissed that he through a glass across the room and it shattered. A couple minutes later there was a knock at his door, he went to the door and opened it, "Yes?

"Mr. Eaton," said the hotel manager, "I heard a loud noise and I was checking to see if you were all right."

"Yes," said the man with a sigh, "I dropped a glass and it shattered."

"Oh," said the manager, "I will send house cleaning to come and clean it up." With that he left to go and do his task.

After house cleaning came and cleaned up the mess, the man picked up the Raw Magazine. He looked at Dave and saw that cocky smirk on his face that was telling him, _"I won, both the title... and her."_ The man said, "You think you get her? You are dead wrong, Dave Batista.." He then ripped the magazine up and tossed it in the trash. He then looked at the television and just as Raw was ending he said, "Looks like it times for the return of the Legend Killer." With that Randy Keith Orton packed his bag and left the hotel to prepare himself for his return to the two things he loved, wrestling... and his wife.


	7. Hello Angel

A week later Vanessa was walking down the hallway of the arena, with the biggest smile on her face, since she could not believe that in a couple more months she would become Mrs. Dave Bautista. She noticed the camera not far from her and the light going on, with that the fans went nuts. Vanessa smiled more as she continued her way toward the dressing room, until she bumped right into Stacy Kiebler. Vanessa sighed lightly as she knew a fight was coming on. Stacy has always been jealous of Vanessa because she got Randy's heart and ring. When Randy and Vanessa got involved, Stacy was trying to get with Randy after breaking up with her current boyfriend, and she almost got her romance story with Randy, but the minute Vanessa came into the picture, Randy refused to do one. Ever since then, Stacy had a problem with her, and when Randy disappeared, Stacy continuously blamed her for him leaving. "Well well," said Stay, "if it isn't Vanessa Orton," The crowd cheered when she said that, "I bet you think you are on top of the world."

Vanessa smiled smugly as she said, "As a matter of fact, I do. You see, I am the current WWE Women's Champion," she rubbed the title on her shoulder, "and in a couple of months I am marrying the man I love, you know, the World Heavyweight Champion Batista." The crowd cheered again and Stacy Kiebler rolled her eyes.

"So what?"

"So, at least I am not a bitter woman like you, still in love with a man who never loved you."

"At least I did not make Randy Orton disappear seven years ago." The crowd booed when she mentioned that and noticed that Vanessa tensed at little bit, "I am so surprised with you Vanessa, no sooner than your husband disappears, that you hopped into bed with Batista. How long did it take you till you did so? A month? A week? Or was it the minute you found out that Randy was gone? I bet you are the reason that Batista ended his marriage. You are nothing but a home wrecking slut." The crowd was shocked at what she said, and out of no where Vanessa attacked Stacy. Stacy trying to cover her face and Vanessa began to punch her. Finally Dave came out of no where and pulled Vanessa off of Stacy, and Stacy was ready to attack but there was another superstar holding her back. "Let me go! I am SO going to kick her ass!"

"I got a better idea!" screamed Vanessa as she pushed against Dave, "how about we take this to the ring!" The crowd cheered loudly for this match. "Hell I will even put my title on the line!" That got the crowd even more excited.

"Oh you got it bitch!" said Stacy, "Prepare to lose that title!"

"Prepare to get your sluty ass kicked!" With that Stacy left to go get ready for the match and the camera turned off for the next match. When Vanessa finally calmed down she said, "You can let me go now Dave."

"You OK?" asked Dave as he released her.

"Yeah I am fine," said Vanessa as she turned around to face him, "did Megan see that?"

"No," said Dave, "Amy made sure that she did not see it."

"Good," said Vanessa, "Looks like I have a match to get ready for." Vanessa smiled lightly as she went and got ready to go and kicked some leggy butt.

_Vanessa's Match_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE's Women's Championship," said Lillian Garcia as Stacy's theme music hit the Titantron, "Making her way to the ring, the challenger from Baltimore, Maryland... Stacy Kiebler!" The crowd booed Stacy as she made her way down to the ring and entered it. She rolled her eyes as she posed for the crowd. A couple minutes later Vanessa's theme music came on the Titantron and the crowd went wild. When Vanessa and Dave came out the crowd went wilder, as Lillian said, "And making her way to the ring, being accompanied by the World Heavyweight Champion, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion... Vanessa Orton!" Vanessa smiled as she slid into the ring and went to the ropes as she lifted the title high over her head. She turned walked up to Stacy and shoved the title in Stacy's face. Stacy got really pissed as Vanessa then posed on the other side of the ring for the fans.

"Well King," said Jim Ross, "this is going to be one hell of a match between these two divas."

"I'll say," said King, "this is going to be one hell of a cat fight."

"Well folks if you are just tuning in, the reason that we are having A Women's Championship is because of what occurred earlier tonight."

_RECAP_

"_So, at least I am not a bitter woman like you, still in love with a man who never loved you."_

"_At least I did not make Randy Orton disappear seven years ago." The crowd booed when she mentioned that and noticed that Vanessa tensed at little bit, "I am so surprised with you Vanessa, no sooner than your husband disappears, that you hopped into bed with Batista. How long did it take you till you did so? A month? A week? Or was it the minute you found out that Randy was gone? I bet you are the reason that Batista ended his marriage. You are nothing but a home wrecking slut." The crowd was shocked at what she said, and out of no where Vanessa attacked Stacy. Stacy trying to cover her face and Vanessa began to punch her. Finally Dave came out of no where and pulled Vanessa off of Stacy, and Stacy was ready to attack but there was another superstar holding her back. "Let me go! I am SO going to kick her ass!"_

"_I got a better idea!" screamed Vanessa as she pushed against Dave, "how about we take this to the ring!" The crowd cheered loudly for this match. "Hell I will even put my title on the line!" That got the crowd even more excited._

"_Oh you got it bitch!" said Stacy, "Prepare to lose that title!"_

"_Prepare to get your sluty ass kicked!" With that Stacy left to go get ready for the match and the camera turned off for the next match._

_END RECAP_

"Yeah JR," said King, "these to women hate each other, and it all started because Vanessa won Randy over."

Suddenly the bell rang and Vanessa immediately tackled Stacy down, "Oh and Vanessa Orton is ready to fight! Already she goes after the challenger and starts to beat her like a government mule!"

About ten minutes later the match was going awesome, they were exchanging chops and slaps, but suddenly Stacy took control and knocked Vanessa down with a clothesline. Stacy then went for the pin, but Vanessa raised her shoulder up for only a 2 count. Stacy then picked Vanessa back up and Irish-whipped her to the ropes and knocked her down with a drop-kick. She then continued to work on her and soften her up.

Dave got the fans involved by chanting for Vanessa as she was put into a submission move. "Vanessa Vanessa Vanessa!" Slowly Vanessa gained momentum as she slowly stood up and got out of the move, but Stacy was quick for her and knocked her down, then angled her to face Dave as she put her back into the submission move. Vanessa screamed in pain as Stacy added more pressure and she looked in Dave's eyes with a desperate plea for help. John started cheering her on, "Come on Vee! Don't tap out! You can do it baby! Hold on!" He got the fans to cheering and root, trying to give Vanessa some momentum to get out of the hold. Slowly Vanessa slid her body toward the ropes. Stacy continued to taunt not realizing she was about a arms reach for the rope. She rose her hand like she was about to tap, but then she miraculously grabbed the rope. Stacy looked shocked as she released the hold before the five count. She grabbed her again to put the move back on her, but suddenly she grabbed Stacy and rolled her into a pin, but she kicked out for a two count. Stacy was shocked and went for a clothesline, but Vanessa ducked and drop-kicked her. She went an Irish-whipped but Stacy reversed it, she went for a back drop, but Vanessa reserved it into a head scissors and tossed her across the ring. "Yeah Vanessa! At a girl!"

"Come on bitch!" screamed Vanessa, as Stacy slowly made her way up, "Come on!" When Stacy got up, Vanessa turned her around, kicked her in the stomach and did a devastating DDT for the 1-2-3.

"You winner," said Lillian, "and STILL Women's Champion... Vanessa Orton!" Dave came into the ring and rose her hand in victory as the ref handed her the title.

"What a match!" said JR.

"I'll say, Vanessa Orton proved that she was the better woman tonight."

Vanessa and Dave were all smiles until out of no where, Gene Snistky came and attacked Batista from behind knocking Vanessa down as well. "What the? That damn Snistky!"

Dave suddenly flew out of the ring and Vanessa was scared when Snistky suddenly stared at her, "Oh crap." She slowly began to crawl toward the turnbuckle, and Snistky made his way toward her, "Dave! Help! Dave!" She then realized she had no where to go when she hit the turnbuckle, she slowly made her way to her feet as Snistky finally was near her. He then grabbed her hair causing her to scream in pain.

"Oh come on! Leave the poor woman alone!" screamed JR as Snistky brought Vanessa to the middle of the ring with bad intentions in mind.

"Batista is out cold outside the ring and there is no one to help Vanessa," said King, "you know that whenever Snistky is in the ring... bad things are going to happen?

"No! Please don't hurt me!" screamed Vanessa and looked for Dave, but he was no where to be found. Suddenly Snistky put Vanessa in the position for a powerbomb, and he was about to raise her up when all of a sudden Vanessa felt him release her and she fell to her knees. She did not know what happened next until she heard someone fly out of the ring, and she saw a pair of shoes right in front of her. When she finally looked up she expected to see Dave, but instead she saw a man with a black mask looked down at her. She got even more scared since she thought this person was going to hurt her as well, but instead the person extended his hand to her. She took it with caution and he slowly helped her to her feet.

"Can you believe it JR? Someone came to help Vanessa."

"The question is... who is he?"

The crowd were wondering the same thing as Vanessa was staring at the man who had saved her from disaster. Suddenly she got a familiar feeling coming over her, that intense calm warm aura she felt when she first met Randy.

_FLASHBACK_

_Vanessa Eaton was standing in line with her cousin looking forward to meeting her favorite wrestler Randy Orton. She could not believe that she was about to meet him, she had sneaked at good look at him earlier and could not believe how much sexier he was in person. She looked at her cousin and said, "I can not believe I am about to meet Randy Orton."_

"_I know," said her cousin as he smiled lightly, "me too. Hey who knows, maybe you will marry him."_

"_That odds of that happening are one in a million," said Vanessa as she rolled her eyes, and then noticed she was next, "Oh man! I am next!" _

"_If you faint, I am not going to catch you."_

"_Real funny cuz. I am not going to faint."_

"_But you are probably going to freak out and scare him."_

"_Shut up," said Vanessa and the man motioned her to go up, "here I go." She went up feeling real nervous, but when she stood in front of him. She felt a intensely calm and warm aura surrounding her as she looked in the blue eyes that were Randy Orton. "Hi."_

"_Hi sweetie," said Randy Orton with his sexy smile, "how's it going?" He extended his hand to her, which she took. Suddenly she felt a spark between him and her with that touch of the hands._

"_Pretty good," said Vanessa with a smile and then she released his hand so he could sign her picture._

"_What's your name sweetie?" asked Randy still smiling._

"_Vanessa."_

"_Vanessa? That is a pretty name," said Randy and then he signed the picture, "there you go hun."_

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she took the picture from him, "good luck tomorrow." She was talking about his match at survivor series._

"_Thanks, and now that I know you are watching it, I will win the match just for you." Vanessa blushed lightly, and Randy smiled as he said, "well hopefully I will see you around."_

"_Maybe," said Vanessa, "bye." With that she went down the ramp and said when she was by herself, "I am going to marry that man someday." _

She tried to shake it off, since she knew that Randy was gone. When she looked at the guy again, she looked in his eyes... his blue eyes, she felt that same feeling again. Her heart started to race and she recognized those blue eyes she had loved for a long time. She shook her head. "No, it can't be..." She tried to back away but he grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Why did she say, it can't be?" said King.

"I don't know King," said JR, "you don't think..."

"No, it couldn't be."

Suddenly the man lifted up the mask and sure enough it revealed the one person nobody thought they would see again. "Is that..." said King.

"Oh my God," said JR, "I don't believe it..." The crowd was stunned into silence as this, and they did not know how to react.

Vanessa was in shock, standing in front of her was the one person she never thought she would see again. She noticed he had changed in the seven years he had been gone, she saw time had treat fairly well to him. He had a beard and mustache, and immediately she thought that he looked better clean shaven. She mentally slapped herself as she remembered that this was the man who abandoned her in her time in need. He left her to raise a child on her own, left her without so much as a goodbye. She felt the tears beginning to fill up her eyes and her breath got quicker as she said, "Randy?"

Randy Orton smiled that sexy smiled she loved as he said in his deep and sexy voice, "Hello Angel..."

"Oh my God King! Vanessa Orton fainted!"


	8. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Batista finally got up after getting knocked out by Gene Snistky, and he shook his head to get his mind cleared. As he slowly mad his way to his feet, he was still unaware of what was going on in the ring. Suddenly he heard the crowd gasp and when he looked into the ring he was shocked at what he saw. Vanessa was unconscious and she was in the arms of another man... that got Dave pissed. He slid into the ring and immediately went to confront the man... but when he got close enough he stopped in his tracks as he realized that it was Randy Orton who was holding Vanessa.

"King," said JR, "I think business is about to pick up."

"Oh yeah I would say that JR," said King, "since there is Vanessa's fiancé and her ex-husband are in the ring together. Batista looks ready to attack since Randy is holding a unconscious Vanessa in his arms and I don't think Orton realizes that Batista is in the ring."

Randy was too concerned with the fact that Vanessa had fainted in his arms to have noticed that Batista was in the ring with a look that would kill. Suddenly he felt the intensity of Dave's gaze and when he looked up, his eyes went wide and then he felt angry. "Uh oh," said JR, "Batista and Orton have finally made eye contact." Randy then looked down at Vanessa, he then carefully placed her near the ropes where then the referee carefully took her out of the ring.

When she was safely out Randy went up to Dave and got into his face till they were nose to nose. "This does not look good JR," said King as they noticed the stare down with a few words said between them. Suddenly Batista punched Randy right in the face and the two started duking it out, "Oh! And Batista and Orton beating the living hell out of each other."

"I guess it's a good thing that Vanessa is not conscious to be seeing this," said King as Randy and Dave went into the turnbuckle continuing to fight, "Since it looks like these two men are going trying to kill each other!"

"Well can you blame Batista? Orton did abandon Vanessa seven years ago, and Orotn is beating up Batista since he still thinks Vanessa is his wife."

"All this for a woman."

Suddenly the referees and superstars ran down to try to break up the fight between the two men. "Thank God that people are there to break it up," said JR, but suddenly Dave broke through all of the men and got back to Randy and continued to beat the living hell out of Randy. As much as the other superstars did not want to stop the fight, they knew that had to, but it was very hard since both men were pretty powerful. "Will this fight ever end?"

Suddenly one voice made them stop, "ENOUGH!" screamed Vanessa on a mic as she made her way back into the ring which caused everyone to stop and stared at her.

"Wow," said JR, "I did not realize that she regain consciousness and now she has everyone's attention."

"Well, since she is a mother, she can control people really well."

"I want everyone out of this ring except for Batista and Randy," said Vanessa, and when no one moved she got pissed, "NOW!" With that everyone left the ring till there was only three left in the ring.

Dave then took the microphone from her, "You've got a lot of coming back here Orton. You leave without saying a word, or a reason why and now seven years later you decide to come back? Do you realize how much heartache you put this woman through? I DO! I have been there for her since you left. I was there in her time in need when HER HUSBAND should have been! I have seen every tear being shed, especially when she found out that she was-" Suddenly Vanessa looked at him with fear in her eyes and gave him a look to not say anything about Megan. "I have seen her go through so much pain and heartache because of you. This past year she had finally accepted that you were not coming back and began to move on with her life. If you think that I am going to let you come back and ruin that for her... I don't think so Orton!" Dave wrapped a very protective arm around Vanessa, and Randy did not like this at all.

Randy then went and grabbed a microphone with anger, "Look Dave, I know what I did seven years ago was a big mistake and I am back to undo what I had done! So I suggest that you get your damn hands off my wife right now!"

"I am not your wife anymore," said Vanessa when she grabbed the microphone from Dave's hand, "I have not been for a year now. I am Dave's fiancée now." She lifted her left hand where Randy noticed that her engagement or wedding ring was not on her finger, but a completely different ring instead.

"What?"

"You see Randy," said Vanessa, "I realized that you were never coming back, so I got a divorce, and since no one knew where you went and no one could in touch with you, so it was pretty easy to get it."

"You got a divorce?" said Randy with hurt in his eyes, "But Vanessa... I love you."

Vanessa scoffed as she said, "Yeah well you got a real funny way of showing it Orton, but don't think you are getting off easily Randy. I do want to know where you went and why you abandoned me, since you OWE that much to me but I am going to marry Dave. I love with him with every fiber of my being, and I am going spend the rest of my life with him." She then put down the mic and she and Dave got out of the ring.

As they were making their way to the back Randy stopped him, "Vanessa, you may be wearing Dave's ring right now, but I know deep down you still love me and want to restart what we have. I'm NOT going anywhere!" Vanessa looked at him and she saw Dave was ready to go and attack him again, but Vanessa restrained him and they went back to the locker room.

"Damn him!" said Dave, "I can not believe he had the nerve to come back here! God I am going to beat the living hell out of him!" Dave tossed the title onto the couch, "That bastard! I swear to God I am going to beat every inch on him!" Suddenly he looked at Vanessa and noticed she was really quiet. "Hey... you OK?"

"Dave we got a problem," said Vanessa as she looked at him, "Randy is back from wherever he has been."

"I know that, but once we are married he can't do anything about it," said Dave, but noticed Vanessa looked at him with a look that he did not like, "you still want to marry me... don't you?"

"Of course I do!" said Vanessa as she sat down on the couch, "But seeing Randy again... it stirred up the love for him that I thought I had long buried."

"Vanessa, he abandoned you. He left you with no good reason, he did not call, did not write. For all you know, he cheated on you and he probably has children somewhere with another woman."

Suddenly Vanessa looked at him and realized something, "Oh God... Megan. How the hell I am going to tell him about Megan? And how I am going to tell her that her dad is back?"


	9. I Have A Daughter?

A week later Vanessa was pacing like a madwoman in her locker room with Batista sitting on the couch watching her. "Vanessa, will you calm down already?" said Batista with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "You are going to run down the floor."

She stopped and faced him, "Calm down? You want me to calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down? Think about it Dave, my ex-husband is back from GOD knows where after seven years and he wants me back!"

"I know I know!" said Dave as he stood up and gently took Vanessa into his arms, "Baby I know, and I am sorry, I just hate what that man is doing to you." Dave sighed as he rested his forehead against hers, "But I just want you to know, that I am here for you always."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she looked into his beautiful eyes that were filled with love, "I know, and I am so glad that I have you." Vanessa kissed him sweetly, "I hope he does not come out during my match tonight with Stacy, I know if he does I am going to be really distracted in which it is going to cost me the match and my title."

"Don't worry baby," said Dave, "I am going to be out there with you, so in case he does come out, I will be there to take care of him."

"Good," said Vanessa as she kissed him again, "who is watching Megan while we are out there?"

"Amy is I think, either her or Trish."

"OK, am I doing the right thing by not telling Randy about her?"

"Of course, I think it would be to confusing for Megan and not to mention if Randy did find out then he would demand custody of Megan since you never told him about her, but he would not get it since he had not been there at all and no child support."

Vanessa sighed lightly and then noticed the time, "Well we should get ready for my match." Dave nodded and as they got ready for Raw, Vanessa was praying that Randy never does find out about Megan.

Meanwhile Randy Orton was walking down the hall to his locker room and he noticed the dirty looks he was getting from the other superstars. He knew that they all hated him for what he did seven years ago, to both the company and Vanessa. Randy thanked God that he managed to get his job back, even though it was not easy, since he did leave without any reason on why. He placed his bag down and sighed as he sat on the couch with his thoughts on Vanessa. He could not believe that she divorced him, and she was marrying Dave Batista... he worst enemy. Vanessa was his heart and soul, his reason for living and she was going to be married to another man. Randy began to get pissed as he thought of Dave touching her, kissing her, making love to her... and having children with her. Randy always thought that he and Vanessa would have children together and grow old together. He then felt guilty as he thought that maybe that he if he actually stayed, he and Vanessa might have had two or three kids by now. Randy sighed as he placed his face into his hands, and he stay liked that for a few moments until he heard someone say, "Hey Randy."

He slowly looked up and to his disappointment he saw Stacy Kiebler standing in front of him. He knew that she was in love with him, had been before he got involved with Vanessa. He knew that when he told her that he could not do a romance storyline with her, she was not too happy, since then she had something against Vanessa. He knew that now that he was single, she thought that maybe she had a chance with him, but he was too much in love with Vanessa to give her the time of day. "Hi Stacy," said Randy, "what do you want?"

"Well," said Stacy with a sexy smile, "I saw you return last night, and I thought I would come to see you and welcome you back, since I think all the other superstars are not that happy to see you."

"Yeah," said Randy, "and I can say that I don't blame them. I would be pissed at myself too for the way I left seven years ago."

"Oh don't blame yourself Randy," said Stacy, "you were going through a lot back then. I completely understand why you left."

"At least you do," said Randy as he stood up, "I just wished my wife was as understanding, maybe once I explain why I left, maybe she will forgive me... and maybe come back to me."

Stacy got pissed when he mentioned Vanessa as his "wife", "Um Randy, Vanessa is your **_ex_**-wife now. Remember? She divorced you and now is getting married to another man." Stacy could not wait for the day when Vanessa married Dave, so then she could have a chance with Randy and become the wife that she SHOULD have been long ago.

Randy gave her a really pissed off look, "Don't you think I know that? I don't care that we are divorced right now and she is engaged to Dave, but the point is Stacy, Vanessa is the love of my life! I am going to do everything in my power to get her back, she and I belong together! I know that deep down she still feels that deep love we shared and I am going to remind her of that!"

"Come on Orton, she hates you! She wants nothing to do with you!" Stacy was really pissed and she tried to get Vanessa off Randy's mind as she slowly made her way up to him, "So why don't you move on with your life with me, and we can restart what we had before you met Vanessa."

She tried to kiss him but Randy shoved her away, "Please Stacy, we had nothing before! I don't love you, I never did! I admit I did find you very attractive back then, but I felt nothing else for you. I know how our storyline would have went, you would have ended up betraying me and then what? Get this through your thick skull, I love Vanessa, always have and I always will. There can never be anything between us!"

Stacy was shocked at what he said and she felt the tears form in her eyes, "Fine Orton, but when Vanessa marries Dave and you lose her for good, my arms will always be open for you." With that she left and prepared to give Vanessa a beating of a lifetime for taking the one man that Stacy could never conquer.

When Stacy left, Randy sighed in relief, "I don't know what I ever saw in her." With that he got ready for his return match, and to confront Vanessa later on that night.

_Later that night_

While Vanessa and Dave were out in the ring, Amy and Megan were sitting on the couch doing some coloring, since they had finished doing her homework and were watching Vanessa's match. "Go mommy!" said Megan with pride, she always loved to watch mommy wrestle. She was proud that her mommy was the champion, and she liked it won mommy won. She always was sad when mommy lost, but she knew that mommy would not let a loss get to her. Vanessa went for a pin and when she only got a two count, Megan said, "Come on ref! That was a three count!"

Amy laughed at her niece, "You are a true fan Megan."

"Well I want mommy to win," said Megan, "so she can still be the champion."

"I understand," said Amy, "do you mind staying right here while I go get something out of the diva's locker room?"

"Yeah, I will stay right here."

"OK, I will be right back," said Amy and she ran as quickly as she could to the locker room, but asked a technician to stick around and keep an eye on Megan.

While Amy was gone Megan continued to color, and watched her mom's match, "Come on Mommy! You can do it!"

A couple minutes later Randy entered the room unaware that Vanessa was out in the ring. When he entered the room he was surprised to see a little girl sitting on the couch coloring, he was unaware that Dave had a little girl, last he knew both of Dave's daughters were grown up. Randy cleared his throat and said, "Hello."

Megan looked up and smiled sweetly, "Hi, who are you? Are you a friend of my mommy?"

Randy looked confused and realized that she was not Dave's daughter, "Who is your mommy?"

Suddenly Vanessa defeated Stacy and was celebrating with Dave. Megan smiled with pride as she pointed to the monitor, "That's my mommy."

When Randy looked the monitor he was shocked, that Megan was pointing to Vanessa. His thoughts went crazy _"She has a child?"_ He then looked at the girl again, and he the saw the resemblance of Vanessa in her... as well as someone else that looked familiar to him. "And where is your daddy?"

"He left before I was born," said Megan, "when mommy marries Dave, Dave will be a my new daddy."

"Ah," said Randy and then had a thought, "how old are you?"

"I just turned seven today."

"Oh," said Randy and then he added the days up in his head... and then he realized who the other person she resembled. "Well Happy Birthday." He could not believe it, and just then Vanessa entered the room with Dave not to far behind her.

"That was awesome," said Vanessa with a smile, "I am so glad that I have not seen Randy!" She was shocked that to see Randy in the room, and with Megan in the room to. Her heart rate went over the roof as she thought her worst nightmare came true. "Dave, please take Megan out of the room, I need to talk to him alone."

Dave nodded and then looked at Megan, "Come on Meggie, we are going to go for a walk." Megan nodded and went out of the room with Dave, unaware of what was going on.

"I have a daughter?"


	10. That Should NOT Have Happened!

"Ah," said Randy and then had a thought, "how old are you?"

"I just turned seven today."

"Oh," said Randy and then he added the days up in his head... and then he realized who the other person she resembled. "Well Happy Birthday." He could not believe it, and just then Vanessa entered the room with Dave not to far behind her.

"That was awesome," said Vanessa with a smile, "I am so glad that I have not seen Randy!" She was shocked that to see Randy in the room, and with Megan in the room too. Her heart rate went over the roof as she thought her worst nightmare came true. "Dave, please take Megan out of the room, I need to talk to him alone."

Dave nodded and then looked at Megan, "Come on Meggie, we are going to go for a walk." Megan nodded and went out of the room with Dave, unaware of what was going on.

"I have a daughter?"

"No Randy," said Vanessa causing him to look at her with confusion, "**_I_** have a daughter!"

She turned away from him and he forced her to face him again, "Vanessa it takes two to make a child. Am I the father of that little girl that just left with Dave?"

Vanessa sighed as she knew it was time to tell him the truth, "What do you think?" she said as she wrenched her arm out of his grip, "Of course she is yours! Who else would she be? Come on Orton, you should know me better than that! Maybe if you had stuck around, you would have found out that you were going to be a daddy."

Randy then looked at Vanessa and felt guilty that he did leave, "Vanessa I am so sorry… I bet it was hard when you found out."

Vanessa sighed as she closed her eyes, "You have no idea Randy, you have no idea." She then flashed back to that day.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Well Mrs. Orton," said the doctor as she sat down in the chair behind the desk, "I have figured out why you have been feeling sick the last couple of weeks."_

"_Oh you have?" said Vanessa as she stared at the doctor with relief, "what is it?"_

"_It's morning sickness," said the doctor with a smile, "it's normal for a woman who is preg -"_

"_Hold up," said Vanessa as she lifted up her hand stopping the doctor, "morning sickness?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Orton, you are two months pregnant," said the doctor with a smile, "I am sure that Randy will be ecstatic that you two are having another baby. Now, here are your vitamins, and we will keep a close eye on you during your pregnancy."_

"_Thank you doctor," said Vanessa and she left the doctor's office. When she got into her car, she began to cry, "Oh my god! I am pregnant! Pregnant! Oh god how I am going to raise it without Randy? Damn him! Damn him to hell!" She sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed to the arena for Raw, as she was driving she was wondering how she was going to raise the child growing inside her without Randy._

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa sighed, "When I found out that I was having your child, I did not know what to do. I was so happy that we finally were having a baby, but at the same time I was angry at you since I you left me the way you did. I thought I was going to have to raise this child on my own, but then Dave reminded me that I was not going to be alone raising this child. She smiled lightly as she remembered that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been two months since Randy Orton up and disappeared without telling a single soul where he was going, or when if he was ever coming back. Vince McMahon was really pissed at Randy for what he done, since it really screwed things up, since Randy was the number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. So Vince decided for Dave to go for it, and that made Dave happy, but at the same time pissed off that he had to go for it like this. Plus everyone was thinking about Randy's poor wife Vanessa who Randy left behind only a few months after their daughter Catherine's death. Vince was generous to give her a job in the WWE as Dave's manager. Dave was happy since he and Vanessa were good friends, and he was happy that he a manager after leaving Evolution. Dave was stretching for the match when suddenly Vanessa came into the locker room with tears in her eyes. Dave naturally assumed it was because of Randy, but he asked anyway, "What's wrong?"_

_Vanessa Orton looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."_

"_What?" said Dave._

"_Well, I went to the doctor today, since I had not been feeling well the last couple of weeks, and the doctor told me that it was morning sickness. I am two months pregnant... with Randy's baby." Vanessa started to cry and Dave immediately pulled her into his arms for comfort, "Oh god, how am I going to raise this child on my own? How am I going to raise it without their father?"_

"_You are not going to raise that child on your own," said Dave as he stroked her back, "you have a friends and family who will help you raise that child. He or she will have plenty of male influences in her life. Don't worry Vanessa, this child will have plenty of love in his or her life."_

_Vanessa looked up at him with her now green eyes and smiled, "Thanks Dave, will you help me through this pregnancy?"_

"_Of course," said Dave as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I will be there every step of the way."_

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she hugged him again, "thank you so much." As they hugged, Dave was cursing Randy Orton for putting Vanessa through all of this pain and heartache._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So Dave was with you every step of the way?"

"Yes," said Vanessa, "he came with me to the doctor's, he actually moved up to St. Louis to make sure that I had someone with me. Especially when I went in for a sonogram, and I found out that I was having a Megan."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello Vanessa," said the doctor with a smile as Vanessa and Dave entered the room, "Hello Dave, how are we today?"_

_Vanessa smiled as she hugged her doctor, "I am terrific, although I still have the morning sickness, but it has not been as bad as it was last month."_

"_That's wonderful," said her doctor with smile, "and Dave how are you?"_

_Dave smiled lightly, "I've been slightly better, Angie and I had a fight last night."_

"_Ah I see, are we ready to see the first picture of the little one?"_

_Vanessa was a little sad since she wanted Randy to be with her when she sees the very first picture of the baby, but then she felt Dave's comforting hand covering hers and giving it a friendly squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly shaking her thoughts off of Randy, "Yes we are ready."_

"_Excellent," said the doctor as Vanessa got on the table and the doctor turned on the machine. After Vanessa rolled her shirt up and lowered her pants a bit, the doctor placed the cold gel on Vanessa's stomach. "Now, before we begin, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"_

_Vanessa looked down at her stomach and wondered if she should find out, and then she smiled as she said, "Yes, I would love to find out."_

_The doctor smiled as she then placed moved the monitor around Vanessa's stomach until she found the baby, "and there it is."_

"_My God," said Vanessa as she looked at her child moving inside of her, "it's amazing. Dave…" Vanessa looked at Dave and immediately took his hand, "there's my baby…"_

"_Yeah," said Dave as he squeezed her hand gently, "it's amazing."_

"_She is beautiful."_

"_She?" said Vanessa as she looked at the doctor with confusion._

"_Congratulations Vanessa," said the doctor with a smile, "you are having a baby girl."_

"_A girl? I am having a girl?" She again looked at the monitor and smiled lightly, "a girl…" Vanessa felt the tears forming in her eyes, as she watched her daughter move, wishing that Randy was there to share this moment with her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa sighed as she opened her eyes and saw Randy standing there looking at her with guilt in his eyes, and she felt some satisfaction with that look. "So then I went through the next six months being extremely careful to not lose this child. So when I went into labor, I actually thanked God that I brought this child to term.

_FLASHBACK_

"_DAMN YOU ORTON!" screamed Vanessa as she felt another contraction coursing through her body, "this is all your damn fault for putting me through all this pain! This is all your damn fault! I hate you for doing this to me! I'd rather face Undertaker than having this kid! I am never letting you touch me again!" Suddenly she screamed with the pain of the contraction, and Dave looked at the doctor_

"It's normal," said the doctor, "all women scream at their husbands while their are in labor, of course usually the husbands are here." John nodded and the doctor turned his attention back at Vanessa, "all right Mrs. Orton, I need you to push, a couple more and the baby with come out."

Vanessa began pushing as she squeezed Dave's hand to the point where she was nearly breaking it. "Breathe Vanessa... and ease up on my hand." Suddenly he got a look from Vanessa that could kill an army. "Push Vanessa, push."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she pushed.

_When the contraction subsided Dave smiled, "Good job Vanessa, you are almost there. Don't worry, this baby will be out before you know it." Suddenly Dave felt Vanessa squeezing his hand again as she felt another contraction coursing through her body. "OK Vanessa, push you can do it."_

_Vanessa pushed and then the doctor spoke, "OK, Vanessa, the head is out, and one more push then we will have your daughter. Ready? Go." Vanessa gave one last push and the doctor smiled with pride as the baby gave a healthy cry. "And we have a baby girl." He then cut the cord and got the baby cleaned._

_Vanessa started crying of joy and Dave smiled with pride as he looked at the new mother, "Great job Vanessa." He kissed her sweaty temple, and squeezed her hand._

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she smiled at Dave, "thank you for being here with me." Suddenly the doctor came back with the baby,  
can I hold my daughter?"_

"_Of course," said the doctor with a smile and handed the baby to Vanessa, "congratulations Mrs. Orton, 6 lbs 11 oz. and a very healthy set of lungs."_

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she looked at daughter with a smile on her face, "hello sweet girl. I am your mom, and I am going to take such good care of you." _

_Vanessa sighed lightly as she looked at Dave and he noticed the tears in her eyes, but they were not for joy. "You thinking of him?"_

"_I just wished he was here to have witnessed this."_

"_I know, but now you got this little one to think about.." said Dave as he took one of the baby's tiny hands with his finger, "like what to name her."_

_Vanessa looked at Dave, "I already have a name for her. Randy and I were originally going to use it for Catherine… but it think this little one deserves it."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Megan Aaliyah," said Vanessa with a slight smile, "Megan for my dear friend I lost back in 2004, and Aaliyah in loving memory of the singer."_

"_That is a beautiful name," said Dave, "for a beautiful baby." As Vanessa and Dave looked down at baby Megan, Vanessa wondered how things would have been different if Randy had been there to be with her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Randy looked at Vanessa and could not help but feel extremely guilty for everything he had done to her. He noticed that she was no longer facing him, but she was looking at the wall on the other side of the room. Randy sighed as he realized that she had gone through so much in the last seven years, and it was all his fault. If he had not had left, life would have been so different. Suddenly he heard some crying coming from Vanessa, and he felt his heart drop. He went up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, then he gently turned her around and slowly took her into his arms with no resistance. He closed his eyes and savored the fact that he was holding her in his arms again. He smelled her sweet perfume and slowly fell in love with her again. "Oh sweet Angel," said Randy as he stroked her back, "I am sorry, so sorry. I never should have left you, oh baby, I am so so sorry."

Vanessa's tears slowly subsided and she looked up at him with her tear stained eyes, which turned out to be her biggest mistake. Randy gently wiped the tears from her eyes and looked deeply into her eyes. "Randy…." Suddenly Randy eyes roamed down to her lips and the connection that they had once felt several years ago brought his lips down to hers. Vanessa was shocked that he kissed her, but suddenly she felt her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the longing she had long thought dead. Suddenly Randy deepened the kiss and began to roam his hands down her back, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweetness he had been denied for so long. Their tongues did a slow tango that lovers had done for thousands of years, and the rest of the world had long disappeared. A few minutes later they finally broke the kiss in badly need of some air, and when Vanessa opened her eyes, reality had sunken in. She immediately shoved Randy away from her as she could not believe what she had done. She put the couch immediately between her and Randy as she said, "That should NOT have happened."

"Vanessa," said Randy, "it did happen-"

"Well it should not HAVE! Don't you get it! I am engaged to be married! I should not be kissing other men!"

"You were my wife before you became Dave's fiancée!" said Randy as he felt the anger boiling inside him, "and you are the mother of my child!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes Megan is your daughter, but Dave has been there for me AND her the last seven years! When I marry Dave, he wants to adopt Megan to make her his daughter for real."

"Hell no! I am Megan's father!" said Randy, "Now that I am back, I am going to be the father she deserves! I have missed her birth, her first step, her first word. I am not going to miss the rest of her life!"

"You think you can just walk back into our lives and everything be back to normal? I don't think SO Orton! It can never be the way things were! Randy, Megan may be your daughter by blood, but Dave has been her father more than you can ever be!"

Randy was shocked at what she said and he felt hurt, "Angel… you're right. I was a lousy husband to you, and I should not have left when you needed me the most. If I had have not had left…."

"But that is the thing Randy! You left! You LEFT me! You left me with no reason! You disappeared for years! SEVEN years to be exact! I had to go through a pregnancy without you! I gave birth to YOUR daughter without you! I had spent the last seven years raising our daughter on my own! You have not been there when I needed you! You broke your wedding vows! You promised to be there for me in good times and in bad! When the times were bad, YOU disappeared! I had to accept that you were not coming back and I decided to move on with my life!"

"Vanessa… I am sorry. I wished that things were different, and that I never left you. I so badly wish that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Vanessa sighed, "I may someday… but right now it still hurts."

"I know," said Randy, "I do owe you the explanation."

"Yes you do."

"Can I come over tomorrow after I see my parents, and then I will tell you everything?"

Vanessa hesitated at first, but she sighed, "Yes, Dave is going to DC to go see his daughters, so you won't have to worry about him."

"OK," said Randy, "are you going to tell Megan that I am her father?"

"We will do it tomorrow."

"Good, I think I better go, since I am sure that Dave is ready to come in, and probably kick my ass. Plus I am sure that you want to see Megan."

"Yes," said Vanessa as she walked him to the door, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Until then," said Randy as he then left the locker with a smile on his face that he had not had in a long time.

When Randy finally left Vanessa shut the door and was in shock, since she could not believe that she had kissed Randy. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her lips where she still felt his kiss against them. When she opened her eyes she mentally slapped herself. "Damn it Vanessa! You should not have kissed him! You are marrying Dave soon! You should not have been kissing him… although he is still a helluva kisser… DAMN IT! What am I going to do?"


	11. Not Over Between Us

The next day, Vanessa was sitting on her couch waiting for Randy to come so he could explain why he left seven years ago. Dave was in DC visiting his daughters, so she did not have her usual support, but she knew that she needed to hear this on her own. Megan was visiting Vanessa's parents in Maine, since she rarely saw them, so telling her about Randy was her daddy would have to wait another day. Vanessa felt her nerves going a mile a minute as she waited for Randy to get there. She suddenly then closed her eyes and her mind wondered to what had happened the day before.

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy looked at Vanessa and could not help but feel extremely guilty for everything he had done to her. He noticed that she was no longer facing him, but she was looking at the wall on the other side of the room. Randy sighed as he realized that she had gone through so much in the last seven years and it was all his fault. If he had not had left, life would have been so different. Suddenly he heard some crying coming from Vanessa, and he felt his heart drop. He went up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, then he gently turned her around and slowly took her into his arms with no resistance. He closed his eyes and savored the fact that he was holding her in his arms again. He smelled her sweet perfume and slowly fell in love with her again. "Oh sweet Angel," said Randy as he stroked her back, "I am sorry, so sorry. I never should have left you, oh baby, I am so so sorry."_

_Vanessa's tears slowly subsided and she looked up at him with her tear stained eyes, which turned out to be her biggest mistake. Randy gently wiped the tears from her eyes and looked deeply into her eyes. "Randy…." Suddenly Randy eyes roamed down to her lips and the connection that they had once felt several years ago brought his lips down to hers. Vanessa was shocked that he kissed her, but suddenly she felt her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the longing she had long thought dead. Suddenly Randy deepened the kiss and began to roam his hands down her back, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweetness he had been denied for so long. Their tongues did a slow tango that lovers had done for thousands of years, and the rest of the world had long disappeared. A few minutes later they finally broke the kiss in badly need of some air, and when Vanessa opened her eyes, reality had sunken in. She immediately shoved Randy away from her as she could not believe what she had done. She put the couch immediately between her and Randy as she said, "That should NOT have happened."_

"_Vanessa," said Randy, "it did happen-"_

"_Well it should not HAVE! Don't you get it! I am engaged to be married! I should not be kissing other men!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa then opened her eyes and sighed that she had let her mind wondered again. She then looked at her engagement ring to Dave and smiled sweetly knowing that once this thing with Randy was over, she could marry Dave and be happy for the rest of her life. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Randy. She stood up and adjusted herblouse as she made her way to the door. Vanessa sighed as she said, "Moment of truth." When she opened the door, she sighed as she looked up at Randy, "Hi." She was shocked at what she saw, he was clean shaven and his hair was shorter, so he looked like he did seven years ago, although you could tell that he had a few years on him.

"Hey," said Randy as he entered the house, "I am surprised that you still live here in the home we made all those years ago."

"Well, I did not have the heart to move and I also had the hope that you would return." She then turned and took his jacket from him to hang it up.

"Where's Megan?" asked Randy since he wanted to see his daughter.

"She is not here," said Vanessa as she made her way to the living room, "she went to visit my parents in Maine for the week."

"Oh," said Randy with a note of disappointment in his voice, "and how are your parents?"

"They are fine, although if I were you, I would avoid my dad at all costs, that and Rose."

"How is your sister?"

"Good, happier than she has been."

"That's good."

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, thank you."

"All right," said Vanessa as she sat down on the couch, "are you ready to tell me what happened seven years ago?"

Randy sighed lightly as he looked at Vanessa and sat down next to her, "Yes, I have been for a while now. Hopefully when you hear why I left, maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Randy looked into her blue-green eyes that were once full of love for him, now filled with hurt and anger, and could not help but fall in love again. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known both on the inside and the out. When she came into his life, she had brought a light that he never thought he would feel or have. During the time he was away, that light was no where to be found and he felt miserable. He had regretted leaving to this very day, since he thought at the time it was best, but he realized now that if he never left, live would have been so much different. If he did not leave, he would still be married to Vanessa, and they would be raising Megan and any other children they would have had as happy as they ever would have been. Instead of them being divorced, Megan not knowing that he was her father, and the love of his life getting married to the one man he never thought she would marry. Although he was glad that she was not marrying Triple H, since THAT would really kill him.

"OK Randy," said Vanessa interrupting his thoughts and snapping him back to reality, "Why did you leave seven years ago?"

Randy sighed as he was about to tell his story, "When Catherine died, it was the hardest thing that I had been through, it was worst than any injury I had ever received. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and Big Show stepped on it." He closed his eyes as he remembered when the doctor told him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Suddenly he heard someone said, "Mr. Orton?" When he turned around he saw a doctor standing behind him, "Are you Mr. Orton?"_

"_Yes," said Randy and he said, "how is my wife?"_

"_She will be fine after a few days rest..." said the doctor._

"_And the baby?" asked Randy with a note of desperation._

_The words he never wanted to hear came out of the doctor's mouth, "I am sorry Mr. Orton, but we lost your little girl."_

_Randy felt like his heart was breaking in a million pieces when he heard those words. The tears were beginning to flow, then he looked at the doctor, "My little... girl?"_

"_Yes Mr. Orton," said the doctor, "it was a baby girl."_

"_Can I see my wife?"_

"_Yes, you can."_

"_Does she know?"_

"_Not yet," said the doctor, "I figured you would want to tell her. I am sorry for your loss." The doctor put a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder, then went to see his other patients with a heavy heart, since it always hurt him when he lost a child._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I know," said Vanessa, "when you told me I was devastated."

"It was so hard, since everything was going so perfect for us, and then when I found out we were having a baby girl… man I felt like I lost a piece of my soul that I know that I can never get back. The funeral really got to me, and I know it did you as well, since our little girl was already gone and we never got the chance to hold her, see who she looked like, what her personality was going to be like, and if she would have been the first female Orton wrestler." Randy sighed as he closed his eyes to fight the tears from coming, "Anyway, as time went on after Catherine's death, I kept feeling like the world was closing in on me. So I decided to get away for a few days… but that night before I left, I did not expect you do to what you did."

_FLASHBACK_

_A few months later, Randy came home from Raw taping and smiled as he looked at his home. He was happy to be home, since he was going to be with his wife. Life was slowly moving on after their daughter's death. They named her Catherine Marie Orton and buried her in the family cemetery. After her death Randy and Vanessa both threw themselves into work, but still made time for each other. Randy entered the house and placed his stuff on the floor. Suddenly he heard, "Randy is that you?" He smiled when he heard his lovely wife's voice._

"_Yeah baby," said Randy, "it's me."_

"_Wanna come into the den? I've got a surprise for you." Randy smiled as he made his way to their den and he was amazed at what he saw. There were candles all over the place and a small picnic was set up with a nice Italian dinner. "Well?" said Vanessa as she walked up to him, "What do you think?"_

"_It's wonderful," said Randy as he removed his jacket, "what's the occasion?"_

"_It's the anniversary of our first date," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around him and looked into his blue eyes, "and this was just what we did."_

_Randy kissed her sweetly and lead her to the food, "I remember, let's dig in." They sat down and ate the meal in peace. A little while later they were cuddling on the floor and Randy looked at the love of his life. "Have I told you that I love you?"_

_Vanessa smiled as she intertwined their fingers, "Not lately..."_

"_I love you more than anything."_

"_I love you too Randy," she kissed him with all of her heart and soul, in which Randy returned. He deepened the kiss, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom where they showed each other how much they loved each other._

_END FLASHBACK_

"After we had made love and you were asleep, I was up the whole night awake thinking how I was going to leave you behind, and immediately I was going to tell you and say that I was leaving… but then I actually fell asleep and when I woke up, you had gone to work. So I left that note, which to this day I regret leaving you with, since I wished I had said goodbye to your face."

Vanessa looked at him, "Why did you leave by yourself? Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

Randy smiled lightly, "I thought that if I was alone, I could feel better and be strong for you, since I knew that it hurt you more than it did me, since you got to feel Catherine move inside of you and you had that bond with her."

"Didn't you realize that I needed you? Just having you near me was all I needed, whether you were holding me or sitting by my side. Randy, you were my strength during that hard time, and then when you left… I thought I lost everything that was near and dear to me. Until Dave became the one person who brought me back to life. And then when I found out I was having Megan, my God, I thought my life was over… but when I held her in my arms, I knew that life was going to be OK."

Randy looked at Vanessa and more guilt consumed him, "I am sorry Vanessa, maybe if I had stayed… maybe I would have felt that too."

"Can I ask why you stayed away for seven years?"

"Well originally I was going to stay away for only a few days, and was going to be back for Catherine's anniversary… but for some reason, I could not find the heart to come back."

"I see, what made you come back?"

Randy looked at her and took her hand in his, "You did. I know it's crazy, but the entire time I was away, you were my every thought and dream. I had missed the presence of you and I needed to feel your love again. Of course," he then stroke the engagement ring on her finger, "I did not expect to find out that we are no longer married and you are marrying Dave. Not to mention a WWE Diva and the current Women's Champion."

Vanessa smiled lightly, "Yeah, I am currently a ten time women's champion, so I have the record of the most title reigns… as well as being the youngest woman in WWE history to be the Women's Champion, as well as any champion. Here is the million dollar question… where were you? You were hard to find, did anyone know where you were?"

"I was on a remote island in the Caribbean, and no, no one knew where I was."

"How were you not recognized? I mean you are a celebrity."

"Well, I used your maiden name… everyone thought I was Randy Eaton, not Randy Orton, and as to my face… apparently I look completely different with facial hair and longer hair, so no one recognized me. So, do you forgive me for leaving you the way I did?"

Vanessa looked away for a moment thinking if she really could forgive him, but then she looked at him again and realized that part of moving on with her life would be to forgive, and she was no longer angry at him for leaving. "Yes Randy, I forgive you."

Randy smiled and felt that weight being lifted off his shoulder and he hugged her, "Thank you, thank you."

She had a thought and she asked the question she really did not want to know the answer to, "Were you faithful? Or are there other children somewhere?" She pushed away from him to get a real good look in his eyes as he answered the question.

Randy understood why she asked and he took her hand again and placed it over his heart, "Angel, you are the only woman in my heart… I could not even look at another woman without thinking about you. You are everything to me, you're my heart, my soul, my universe. I don't think I am can go on my life without you. Vanessa, I am still in love with you, and I want to restart what we have."

Vanessa immediately got off the couch and went as far away as she could, "Randy, I am marrying Dave in a couple of months. I love Dave and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Randy got up from the couch and got up close to her until their lips were only a few inches apart. Vanessa's heart started to race and her breath suddenly got quick and short as she got the strong smell of his cologne Obsession that she had always loved. "How can you marry him… when you still want me?"

Suddenly he closed those inches apart and kissed her with the passion he had so long been denied, as he pulled her tightly into his arms. Vanessa was shocked that he did that suddenly, and she tried to push away him, but he refused to budge and suddenly her body responded to him as she felt herself close her eyes and begin to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her until there was no space between them as Randy slid his tongue through her open mouth and teased her tongue with his as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he glided his hands down her back and then cupped her butt and then lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the passionate kiss. He finally broke the kiss and then slowly began to kiss her neck causing her to gasp in pleasure. She arched her neck to give him more access to her neck and moaned softly when he gently bite her neck, then licked the spot to soothe it. "Randy…" she whispered in passion as she felt his hand heading toward her blouse. Just as she felt the blouse being opened and a hand was about to open her bra… her cell phone began to ring. Immediate Vanessa snapped back to the reality as she grabbed her phone and saw **_DAVE_** on the caller ID. She then untangled herself from Randy, went on the other side of the room and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby!" said Dave on the other line, "How are you?"

Vanessa faked a smile as she said, "I am great, but I am missing you terribly. How are your daughters?"

"They are good, and I am missing you too, but I will be home tomorrow."

"That's great! I can not wait to see you baby."

"Me too, where is Megan, I want to say hi."

"She is at my folks."

"Oh right, I forgot, well I gotta go, but I will see you tomorrow."

"OK baby."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Dave."

"Bye baby."

"Bye," said Vanessa and then hung up feeling relieved and guilty at the same time. Just then she felt Randy was standing right behind her, she closed her eyes as she felt his hand against her bare skin, but then she quickly shoved it away. "No Randy."

Suddenly he turned her around to face him, "You can not deny it Vanessa, you still want me, I felt it in that kiss! Admit it Vanessa! You are still in love with me!" He looked into her eyes and he saw the desire and confusion in them, and before she could deny it he said, "You may no, but I can see it in your eyes that you do." He suddenly got close again, "even now, you want me."

Vanessa looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "I may want you, but I am ENGAGED to DAVE!" She raised her left hand and showed him the ring. "I am going to marry Dave whether you like it or not. I am no longer your wife… and I am going to spend the rest of my life with Dave." Suddenly Randy kissed her again and immediately her body responded to his touch, while her mind was screaming to stop the madness that he caused.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and stepped away from her, "Can you honestly say that Dave makes your respond like that?"

"I think you should leave."

"I will leave now, but believe me Angel, this is not over between us." With that he left with a satisfied smile on his face. When he finally left, Vanessa began to feel cold and it was not because her blouse was wide open.


	12. Oh God No

That following Monday Vanessa was sitting in her dressing room extremely lost in thought on what had happened between her and Randy only a few days ago. She could not believe that what occurred between them had happened. She knew better since she was engaged to Dave, but something had come over her to act the way she did. She could not understand why her body responded to his touch when her mind was screaming for her not to do it. She had always known that there was a powerful force between her and Randy, but she had thought after she got engaged to Dave and Randy disappeared that that force would have disappeared… but after what had happened she realized that that force was still there and as powerful as ever. She closed her eyes and relived the moment...

_FLASHBACK_

_She had a thought and she asked the question she really did not want to know the answer to, "Were you faithful? Or are there other children somewhere?" She pushed away from him to get a real good look in his eyes as he answered the question._

_Randy understood why she asked and he took her hand again and placed it over his heart, "Angel, you are the only woman in my heart… I could not even look at another woman without thinking about you. You are everything to me, you're my heart, my soul, my universe. I don't think I am can go on my life without you. Vanessa, I am still in love with you, and I want to restart what we have."_

_Vanessa immediately got off the couch and went as far away as she could, "Randy, I am marrying Dave in a couple of months. I love Dave and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."_

_Randy got up from the couch and got up close to her until their lips were only a few inches apart. Vanessa's heart started to race and her breath suddenly got quick and short as she got the strong smell of his cologne Obsession that she had always loved. "How can you marry him… when you still want me?" _

_Suddenly he closed those inches apart and kissed her with the passion he had so long been denied, as he pulled her tightly into his arms. Vanessa was shocked that he did that suddenly, and she tried to push away him, but he refused to budge and suddenly her body responded to him as she felt herself close her eyes and begin to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her until there was no space between them as Randy slid his tongue through her open mouth and teased her tongue with his as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he glided his hands down her back and then cupped her butt and then lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the passionate kiss. He finally broke the kiss and then slowly began to kiss her neck causing her to gasp in pleasure. She arched her neck to give him more access to her neck and moaned softly when he gently bite her neck, then licked the spot to soothe it. "Randy…" she whispered in passion as she felt his hand heading toward her blouse. Just as she felt the blouse being opened and a hand was about to open her bra… her cell phone began to ring._

_END FLASHBACK_

Suddenly she heard, "Earth calling Vanessa? Please respond!"

Vanessa snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes flew open and she looked right into her best friend Trish Stratus' eyes. "Hey Trish, how long have you been there?"

Trish smiled lightly, "I have been standing here for like five minutes calling you, but you did not respond. Got a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah I do," said Vanessa with a sigh, "you have no idea."

Trish looked at her with concern and placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder, "Is it about Randy returning?"

"That and the wedding with Dave," said Vanessa, "you know before Randy came back, I was all set to get married and be a family with Megan but now that Randy is back…."

"You don't know what to do?"

"Exactly!" said Vanessa, "I mean, I love Dave and I do want to marry him… but then there is Randy. He is Megan's father, and that connection that I have with him is still there, even though I thought I was long gone."

Vanessa moved her hair and Trish's eyes went wide, "Oh my God… Vanessa what is that!"

Vanessa looked at Trish with confusion, "What is what?"

Trish grabbed Vanessa's arm and dragged her to the mirror, where she pointed to Vanessa's neck, "That."

Vanessa looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw, there was a hickey on her neck from where Randy bit her, "Oh my God…."

"Is that a hickey? Is that from Dave? He has never left one on you before… wait a minute… is that from Randy?" When Vanessa hesitated to answer, Trish realized that it was from Randy, "VANESSA! Bad girl! How could you!"

"Trish! I could not help it! I tried to resist him… but I forgot how powerful his kisses were. They are like a drug to me… and I could not help myself."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"God NO!" said Vanessa as she sat back down on the couch, "If Dave had not called when he did… I might have." She placed her face in her hands, "God I don't know what to do anymore."

"Vanessa," said Trish as she sat down next to Vanessa and wrapped a comforting arm around her, "I think you need to stay away from Randy, otherwise everything you have worked for with Dave will be for nothing."

"It's not that easy Trish," said Vanessa as she looked up and sighed lightly, "he knows about Megan."

"He knows? How?"

"When I was wrestling Nora for title, Amy was watching Megan, but she had to grab something out of the locker room, and he walked into the dressing room and saw Megan. So I could not deny it."

"My God… does Megan know yet?"

"No, we were going to tell her when Randy told me why he left, but Megan visited my folks, and we are going to tell her tomorrow when we go back to St. Louis. I can not believe that all of this is happening to me, and I am supposed to be marrying Dave in a few weeks now. Man I feel so helpless right now, why oh why did Randy have to come back now? Why couldn't he come back before I fell in love with Dave and planned to become his wife?"

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. If I could, I would turn back time and prevent Randy from leaving so that you can be happy again."

Vanessa smiled at her best friend and placed her head on Trish's shoulder, "Thank you hun, but right now I need to do a lot of thinking."

"I completely understand," said Trish as she hugged Vanessa, "well I need to go, and talk to Amy about later tonight."

"OK," said Vanessa as she hugged Trish back, "thank you for listening."

"No problem," said Trish as she went up to the vanity mirror and she then tossed something at Vanessa, "and here, you are going to need this."

When Vanessa caught and looked at it, it was concealer, "Thanks Trish." With that Trish left and Vanessa worked to hide the hickey on her neck. Once she was done, her neck looked as perfect as it did before Randy branded her. "Perfect." She smiled as she then put away all the makeup, and just as she finished Dave walked into the dressing room looking really pissed off. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"That son of a bitch!" said Dave, not realizing that Vanessa spoke to him, "I can not stand him!"

"DAVE!" screamed Vanessa causing Dave to finally look at her, "What is going on?"

"I really have to say," said Dave with anger, "that I really **_HATE_** your ex-husband."

Vanessa sighed lightly as she asked, "What did he do THIS time?"

"Apparently he requested a mixed tag team with you against Stacy and that stupid Chris Masters. Of course Bischoff agreed to it!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, and it gets better… I am banned from ringside!"

"What… why are you banned from ringside?"

"Apparently, Randy feels that I would cause a distraction and I would cause you two the match!"

"My God! If anything you would HELP the match, PLUS you are MY fiancé and my manager! Jesus Christ! What is going on in that mind of his?" Vanessa immediately sighed lightly as she was dreading this match.

_Later on that night_

Vanessa and Randy were in their match against Stacy and Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters, with Vanessa in the ring with Stacy. While Randy and Chris were duking it out on the outside of the ring. Stacy smiled as she had knocked down Vanessa to the ground and was ready to do her finishing move, and when Vanessa was on her feet, Stacy was aching for her to turn around. The crowd was screaming for her to not turn around or was a warning that Stacy was to kick her out. When Vanessa turned around she saw that Stacy was about to kick, and Vanessa ducked under her leg. And when Stacy turned around, Vanessa kicked Stacy in the stomach and suddenly did the RKO for the 1-2-3. "Your winners… Randy Orton and Vanessa Orton!" said Lillian as Vanessa's theme music hit the Titantron.

Vanessa stood up as the ref made his way to her and handed her the title. He then raised her hand in victory. Randy then slid into the ring and he smiled as he walked up to Vanessa and hugged her. Vanessa stiffened in his embrace and then noticed that very pissed off Chris Masters slid back into the ring with a chair in his hands, and she knew that he was aiming for Randy. Something came over her as she said, "RANDY WATCH OUT!" She then shoved Randy away from her just as the chair made contact with her head knocking her out.

Randy was surprised when Vanessa pushed him away, but suddenly he noticed Chris Masters was standing over a unconscious Vanessa with a chair in his hand with a shocked look on his face. Immediately Randy realized what had happened and he shoved Chris out of the ring and stared down at Vanessa. "Vanessa!" He kneeled down beside Vanessa and tried to revive her, "Vanessa? Come on baby open your eyes. Vanessa can you hear me? Angel, please wake up."

Suddenly Dave slid into the ring and immediately went up to Vanessa, "Vanessa sweetheart can you hear me?" When Vanessa did not wake up Dave carefully scooped Vanessa into his arms and started to make his way out of the ring.

Randy stood up as he said, "Let me help-" But Dave stopped him with a look that could kill.

"Back off Orton! She is MY fiancée! You better remember that!" With that Dave took Vanessa out of the ring and immediately to their dressing room. When Dave got her into the dressing room, he gently placed her on the couch. "Baby if you can hear me, I am going to go get some medical attention for you." He kissed her sweetly and then went to find the trainer.

A couple minutes later Vanessa slowly opened her eyes after the bad chair shot she had taken, she could not believe that it knocked her out. She gingerly touched her head and thanked God she was not busted open. She decided to make her way up to her feet and find Dave, which was a big mistake. Immediately she felt her head begin to spin and began to fall, but she felt strong hands catching her and easing her back on the couch. She had closed her eyes to stop the spinning of the room, and when she opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw Dave leaning over her with concern. He asked, "Are you OK? You took one hell of a chair shot."

"I am a lot better now that you are here," Vanessa smiled as she then lowered his lips to hers and kissed him with passion, in which he happily returned with an equal passion.

Suddenly she heard, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She then broke the kiss and was about to yell at whoever interrupted her and Dave, but then she was shocked to find that Dave was standing there was a really pissed off look in his.

"Dave? If you are there… than who?" She then looked up at who she had kissed, "Oh God no…" She was shocked to find that she was looked up at the smiling face of Randy Keith Orton.


	13. You Ruined My Life!

"I am a lot better now that you are here," Vanessa smiled as she then lowered his lips to hers and kissed him with passion, in which he happily returned with an equal passion.

Suddenly she heard, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She then broke the kiss and was about to yell at whoever interrupted her and Dave, but then she was shocked to find that Dave was standing there was a really pissed off look in his.

"Dave? If you are there… than who?" She then looked up at who she had kissed, "Oh God no…" She was shocked to find that she was looked up at the smiling face of Randy Keith Orton. Vanessa immediate shoved Randy away from her and made her way to Dave, ignoring the light-headedness that she was feeling, "Dave, this is not what you think it is."

"Oh no," said Dave, "I think I know exactly what this is."

"Dave…" said Vanessa but Dave raised his hand to silence her.

"It seems that you want to be with Randy, after all he is your ex-husband…" He turned around to leave and Vanessa was shocked that Dave was leaving.

"No Dave!" Vanessa grabbed his arms to stop him from leaving, "I thought he was YOU! I just took a horrible chair shot, and so my head is kinda screwy right now, so when I opened my eyes I thought Randy was you Dave, so I kissed him. Dave, you are the only one I want to be with, I don't want to be with Randy! Please tell me you believe me. Please Dave… I love you."

Dave looked at her, and was ready to believe her but then noticed a hint of the hickey on Vanessa's neck, "Then what is that?" He placed his finger on her neck and removed the makeup so the hickey was very obvious. Vanessa closed her eyes as she realized that everything was slowly going down the drain. He then put two and two together, "If you want to be with me… then why is there a hickey on your neck? I have not seen you in a few days, and now you have a hickey on your neck. I guess that you want to be with Randy and not me."

"Dave…" said Vanessa as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, "please, I love you. I want to be with you… I want to have a family with you and Megan. Randy is part of my past, you are my future. Please, don't let this be the end of us."

"I am sorry Vanessa," said Dave as he closed his eyes seeking for strength, "as much as I love you, and want to be a family with Megan. I can not be a part of that knowing that Randy is still in your life, and that you still love him."

"But Dave…"

He then extended his hand, "May I have the ring back?" Vanessa was shocked that he was asking this. He wanted the ring back, he was ending everything that they had worked for, all because of Randy. She could not let this happen, she loved Dave too much to let it all end like this.

"Dave… please don't do this."

"The ring," said Dave with a little more force, wanting to get as far away as he could. Vanessa began to cry as she looked at her left hand that held the engagement ring on the finger. She slowly slid the ring off her finger and placed it in Dave's hand. "Thank you." With that Dave nodded, stared at Vanessa for a moment, grabbed his bag and then turned around and left the room.

"Dave!" screamed Vanessa as she fell to her knees and began to cry harder. She could not believe that Dave left her, she explained that she thought that was she kissing Dave and not Randy. She had received a devastating chair shot, and she was really confused, but he found the hickey on her neck… so everything she had worked for was over. Suddenly she felt Randy's hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it away, she immediately got her feet and stared at him, "Don't touch me."

"Vanessa-" Randy began to say but suddenly his cheek was greeted by Vanessa's palm as she slapped him as hard as she could. He was shocked that she had slapped him, since she never struck him before, but he understood why she did that. "I deserved that."

"Oh you deserve a whole lot more than that you son of a bitch! You ruined my life! As if you leaving me was not enough, NOW I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me! This is all YOUR damn fault Randall Keith Orton! You have ruined everything I have worked for! Because of you, Dave hates me! Megan is now not going to have the family she wants with Dave!"

"I am Megan's father, she can have the family she wants with you and me. Vanessa, I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you."

"Well I DON'T want to be with YOU!" She then went to the door that Dave had just left, "Get out."

"Angel…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" screamed Vanessa with pure anger.

"OK, I will leave for now" said Randy as he made his way to the door, "I will be by the house tomorrow to tell Megan about me being her father. I just want you to know, that I am sorry."

Vanessa scoffed lightly, "Yeah, well sorry is not going to cut it this time Orton." With that she slammed the door in his face.

Randy sighed as he looked at the door, "I am really sorry Angel for everything." Then made his way to his locker room feeling guilty but at the same time he was feeling happy that Vanessa was now free to be with him. He was then getting ready to seeing his daughter's face when she finds out that her daddy is back.

After Randy had left, Vanessa looked at the locker room and sighed as she sat down on the couch. She then looked at her empty left hand and saw the imprint of where the ring used to rest of her finger. She then felt the tears begin to flow again and she cried for the loss of Dave. A few minutes later she heard the door open and when she looked up she saw Trish standing there with a sympathy look in her eyes, "Oh Vanessa," said Trish as she made her way to her bet friend and gave Vanessa a comforting hug, "I am so so sorry."

"I lost him…" said Vanessa between sobs, "I lost Dave. It's over, he does not want to be with me. He took the ring and everything."

"I know sweetie, I know," said Trish, "it is going to be OK." Trish felt so horrible for her best friend a she gently stroked Vanessa's back. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes please," said Vanessa as she and Trish grabbed her stuff. Together they left the arena and Vanessa was trying to figure out how she was going to tell Megan that she was not marrying Dave.


	14. She Called Me Daddy

The following day, Vanessa was sitting in her living room miserable as ever, she had lost Dave and now she had to tell Megan that Randy was her father. Megan did not take the news that Vanessa and Dave were not getting married very well. In fact she was still in her room crying, and Vanessa understood why, since she felt the same way. She had tried to call Dave, but always lost the courage to do it. She sighed as she looked at the picture of her and Dave from the Raw magazine. She was so happy at that moment, until Randy Orton came back into their lives and ruined everything. Vanessa sighed as she looked toward the ceiling and wondered how Megan was going to take the fact that Randy was her father. Vanessa closed her eyes and wished her life was different, she did not know how it would be different, but she still wished it was. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she sighed as she knew that it was Randy. She looked up again to the heavens and said, "Lord give me strength." She then went to the door and opened it to reveal that sure enough there was Randy standing there. "Randy," was all Vanessa said before she turned away from him to let him into the house.

Randy sighed as he got the very cool welcome from Vanessa, "This is going to be a long day, I just know it." He entered the house and closed the door behind him. His blue eyes looked around the house and longed for the warmth that was once there. He looked at Vanessa and longed for the love and warmth that was once in her eyes instead of the cold and hate that are in them now. "So where is Megan?"

"I'll get her," said Vanessa and went to the stairs, "Megan! Can you please come down here? Mommy needs to talk to you about something." Vanessa then went into the living room, where Randy was sitting on the couch and Vanessa sighed praying for strength.

A couple minutes later a tear-stained face Megan Orton came down the stairs and went up to Vanessa, "What mommy?" Randy could not believe when he saw Megan, he really looked at her. He could see the resemblance of him in her with her blue eyes and the shape of her mouth. He immediately fell in love with his daughter, and he hoped that Megan would be happy that he was back to be the father he should have been to her for the last seven years.

"Well baby," said Vanessa as she kneeled in front of Megan and stroked her brown curls, "do you remember a few months ago when I told you about your daddy?"

"Yes mommy I remember," said Megan as she looked at Vanessa, completely unaware that Randy was in the room, "what about him?"

"Do you remember when I said that he was never coming back?"

"Yes."

"Well honey," said Vanessa as she looked at Randy briefly and then looked back at her daughter, "I was wrong." Suddenly Randy stood up from where he was and went up to the two women of his life. Vanessa sighed as she looked at Randy and knew that it was time to tell Megan. "Honey, this is," She turned Megan to face Randy and smiled lightly, "Randy Orton, your daddy."

"Hi Megan," said Randy with a smile on his face.

Megan looked at Randy and slowly digested the information, "You're my daddy?"

"Yes sweetie," said Randy, "I am your daddy. I just want you to know that I am sorry for not being here for you for the last seven years, but I do want you to know that I do love you very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for all those years lost."

Suddenly Megan at him and said the words both Vanessa and Randy never thought she would say, "I hate you daddy!"

Vanessa looked at Megan with confusion, "Megan! Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Mommy, he is the reason you and Dave are not getting married! He caused Dave to leave us! It's his fault that we will not be a family with Dave! It's all his fault mommy! I hate you daddy and I never want to see you again!" With that she ran back into her room and slammed the door.

Vanessa was in shock at what Megan had said, and so was Randy. "Randy… I don't know what to say."

Randy looked at Vanessa, "My daughter hates me."

"Randy, I am sorry. I am going to go talk to her, please stay here." With that Vanessa ran up the stairs to go and talk to her daughter. When she got to Megan's rooms, she knocked on the door, "Meggie? Can mommy come in?" When she did not get a answer she tried the door, and smiled when she found it unlocked. "Meg?" She opened the door and saw her daughter sitting on the bed clinging to a picture. "Honey? What do you got there?"

As Vanessa sat down on the bed, Megan sighed as she said, "The picture of you me and Dave from the day after he asked you to marry him." Megan handed her the picture and Vanessa smiled lightly, "back when days were good."

"Yeah," said Vanessa, "when days were good." She placed the picture down on the bed, "baby, listen to me. I don't want you to hate your daddy because of what happened with me and Dave OK?"

"But mommy," said Megan, "he made Dave hate you and leave us."

"Well honey, to tell you the truth, it's not all not your daddy's fault. Part of it was mommy's fault. Mommy should have stopped Daddy from what he was doing, so in a way its mommy's fault that Dave left. Honey, I am sorry, I know how much you wanted me and Dave to get married, but right now, you have the chance to get to know your daddy. I know that he left us seven years ago, but he came back and he wants to be a part of your life. He loves you very much and wants to be part of your life to be the father that he should have been seven years ago. Do you think you can try and get to know him? Please?"

"OK mommy, I will try and get to know daddy."

"Thank you pumpkin," said Vanessa as she kissed Megan's curls, "let's go and talk to daddy." Megan nodded and together they walked down the stairs and went into the living room to where Randy was standing.

While Vanessa was upstairs talking to Megan, Randy was standing in the living room, in shock of what had happened, he relieved the moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_A couple minutes later a tear-stained face Megan Orton came down the stairs and went up to Vanessa, "What mommy?" Randy could not believe when he saw Megan, he really looked at her. He could see the resemblance of him in her with her blue eyes and the shape of her mouth. He immediately fell in love with his daughter, and he hoped that Megan would be happy that he was back to be the father he should have been to her for the last seven years._

"_Well baby," said Vanessa as she kneeled in front of Megan and stroked her brown curls, "do you remember a few months ago when I told you about your daddy?"_

"_Yes mommy I remember," said Megan as she looked at Vanessa, completely unaware that Randy was in the room, "what about him?"_

"_Do you remember when I said that he was never coming back?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well honey," said Vanessa as she looked at Randy briefly and then looked back at her daughter, "I was wrong." Suddenly Randy stood up from where he was and went up to the two women of his life. Vanessa sighed as she looked at Randy and knew that it was time to tell Megan. "Honey, this is," She turned Megan to face Randy and smiled lightly, "Randy Orton, your daddy."_

"_Hi Megan," said Randy with a smile on his face._

_Megan looked at Randy and slowly digested the information, "You're my daddy?"_

"_Yes sweetie," said Randy, "I am your daddy. I just want you to know that I am sorry for not being here for you for the last seven years, but I do want you to know that I do love you very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for all those years lost."_

_Suddenly Megan at him and said the words both Vanessa and Randy never thought she would say, "I hate you daddy!"_

_Vanessa looked at Megan with confusion, "Megan! Why would you say a thing like that?" _

"_Mommy, he is the reason you and Dave are not getting married! He caused Dave to leave us! It's his fault that we will not be a family with Dave! It's all his fault mommy! I hate you daddy and I never want to see you again!" With that she ran back into her room and slammed the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I can not believe that she hates me… but I can not blame her," said Randy and then smiled lightly, "but she called me daddy. She actually called me daddy." He went to the mantle and then noticed one picture that he thought he would never see. He picked up the picture and smiled, it was the picture from their wedding day. He smiled as he saw how young they were, and how much in love they were. Suddenly he heard Vanessa and Megan making their way down the stairs, so he quickly placed the picture back on the mantle. He then looked at Megan as she made her way up to him and kneeled down to her level. "Hey you still hate me Megan?"

"No," said Megan as she looked at her father, "I don't hate you. I was just mad at you for what happened between mommy and Dave. I am sorry that I said that to you."

"It's OK baby," said Randy as he placed a hand on his daughter's cheek, "I can understand why you said that. Sweetheart, please believe me, I did not mean to ruin things between your mom and Dave. I am really am sorry baby, do you think we can try to have a relationship? I know I left you and your mom, but I want you to know baby girl, that I love you very much and I want to be the father that I should have been all those years ago. Will you give me the chance?"

Megan looked at her dad for a few minutes and smiled her sweet smile as she said, "Yes Daddy I can give you a chance."

Randy smiled as he hugged his daughter with love and happiness, "Thank you baby, thank you." He kissed her temple and smiled as he fell in love with his daughter and knowing that he had a chance. As Randy hugged his daughter, Vanessa looked at the two and smiled at the wonderful picture of Randy and Megan hugging. She thought to herself that if Megan can forgive him, than maybe she could forgive him as well.


	15. Hey Blue Eyes

It has been a month since Dave and Vanessa had broken off their engagement, the fans were sad that Vanessa and Dave were not getting married, but since then Vanessa had become Randy's manager, and the fans have now accepted Randy back in the WWE. Dave had left the WWE for "personal reasons" so the World Heavyweight Championship was now up for grabs. Randy was going against Chris Masters in the finals for the title tonight at the PPV. Since Megan found out that Randy was her daddy, the two of them had gotten closer than peas in a pod.

Vanessa was seen walking down the hallway looking forward to getting her rematch for the Women's Championship, since Stacy Keibler had cheated to win the title one week after Dave left, she used Vanessa's emotions against her by playing the footage of Dave walking out on her, then rolling Vanessa up for a illegal pin to get the title. Vanessa sighed as she knew that Stacy was pissed off when Vanessa became Randy's manager after Dave left, since Randy asked Bischoff for Vanessa to be his manager. So this added more fuel to the fire that was Stacy's hatred for Vanessa and the match for the title became a hardcore match. Vanessa then entered the locker room and smiled as she saw Randy getting ready for his match. She noticed that Randy was shirtless, but still had his dress pants on, and immediately her heart began to race. She watched every muscle in his back move as he stretched for his match, and she long to touch his back to feel the muscles move under her fingers. Suddenly she noticed Randy was turning to face her, so she mentally shook off her feelings and smiled at Randy, "Hey Randy are you ready for your match tonight?"

Randy smiled as he looked at Vanessa, she was looking really good in her sexy outfit that she was wearing. The outfit hugged her curves in all the right places, so you could not really tell that she has a seven year old daughter unless she had Megan by her side. Her curly brown hair fell just right on her face, she had looked like the way she did when they first met all those years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy Orton was sitting in his chair at the autograph signing in Boston the day before Survivor Series slightly bored out of his mind. Plus he was tired, since his flight had gotten delayed due to the snow that had fallen the night before, so today had been a so-so day. He smiled at every fan that has been stood in front of him and signed every picture or object that has been placed in front of him, but secretly he wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep before his match at Survivor's Series. Just when he thought that this day was never going to end, he suddenly felt a intense warm and calming aura surrounding him as he looked into the most beautiful blue-green eyes on the woman that was standing in front him_. _"Hi," said the young woman with a silky voice that sent a shiver down his spine._

"_Hi sweetie," said Randy with his sexy smile, "how's it going?" He extended his hand to her, which she took and the minute their hands touch he felt a spark that he never felt before with any woman. Immediately he fell in love with this girl and was curious to see what this woman's name was._

"_Pretty good," said the girl with a smile that made his heart beat faster than ever before. When she released his hand so he could sign her picture, his hand felt cold and he secretly longed to take her hand in his again._

"_What's your name sweetie?" asked Randy still smiling, and was looking forward to finding out what it was."_

"_Vanessa."_

_He thought that was the most beautiful name in the world and immediately thought that this was his Angel that was sent to him from the heavens. "Vanessa? That is a pretty name," said Randy and then he signed the picture, "there you go hun." _

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she took the picture from him, "good luck tomorrow." She was talking about his match at Survivor Series, and he sensed that she was going to watch the match and be rooting for him._

"_Thanks, and now that I know you are watching it, I will win the match just for you." Vanessa blushed lightly, and Randy smiled as he said, "well hopefully I will see you around." He could not believe how beautiful she looked with the blush on her cheeks, and he knew that he had fallen in love._

"_Maybe," said Vanessa, "bye." _

_With that she went down the ramp and he felt that a part of him went with her, but then he felt renewed to finish the autograph session. When he got back to his hotel room, the only person that was on his mind was Vanessa and he smiled as he said, "I am going to marry that woman someday."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Randy?" said Vanessa as she waved her hand over Randy's face, "You OK? Hello? Earth calling Randy Orton… please respond."

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Vanessa, "Huh?"

"You spaced out on me Orton," said Vanessa with a amused smile on her face, "I asked you if you were ready for your match tonight, and you did not respond. You OK?"

"Yeah, I am fine," said Randy as he gave his million dollar smile, "and as for tonight you know I am ready to win back the World Heavyweight Championship. It's time for the Legend Killer to destroy the Masterpiece." The crowd cheered when he said that, and Vanessa smiled with approval. "Not to mention getting revenge for the chair shot you took last month. Enough about me, are you ready to regain the Women's Championship?"

Vanessa gave him a determined look as she said, "Oh hell yeah I am ready to regain what is rightfully mine. Stacy thinks she can steal my title away from me? Or insult my daughter? She is dead wrong, it's time for me to get my title back and kick that slut's ass! Will you be in my corner tonight?"

"You know it," said Randy, "since I know that Masters will be in Stacy's corner and he will try to grantee Stacy's victory and I am going to make sure that it's even."

"Excellent," said Vanessa as she smiled, "it's time to kick some leggy ass." The crowd cheered and the camera went off to the next match. After the camera guy left Megan ran into the locker room with Trish not far behind her. "Hey baby girl!" Vanessa smiled as she picked up Megan with a smile, "what are you doing?"

"Coming to wish you good luck before your match," said Megan with a smile on her face, "I hope you win the title tonight mommy."

"I will do my best baby girl," said Vanessa, "and since I will have daddy in my corner, we can be sure that mommy will be somewhat safe. You know that mommy is in a hardcore match tonight right?"

"Yes mommy," said Megan.

"So you know that there will be weapons and stuff involved, so I might get busted open, this is not a match I want you to watch ok?"

"OK, mommy," said Megan as she looked at Randy, "daddy protect mommy as best you can ok?"

Randy smiled as he said, "I will baby girl. It's time to go, Vanessa."

"OK," said Vanessa as she then kissed Megan's cheek, "you be a good girl for Aunt Trish OK?"

"You got it mommy," said Megan, "Love you."

"Love you too sweetpea," said Vanessa as she then handed Megan to Trish.

"Bye Meg," said Randy as he then kissed Megan's cheek, "we will see you later." With that Vanessa and Randy headed to the ring.

"Good luck Mommy!" said Megan with a smile on her face and wave as Vanessa mentally prepared herself for the brutal match that she was about to go through.

_Vanessa's Match_

The crowd booed when Stacy's theme music hit the Titantron and Stacy made her way down to the ring with the title around her waist, as well as being on Chris's arm. Lillian Garcia said, "The following Hardcore match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters from Baltimore Maryland, she is the WWE Women's Champion… Stacy Keibler!" The crowd booed the whole time that Stacy made her way into the ring and held the title high over her head and smiled cockily. Chris clapped on with pride as Stacy showed herself off to the fans with the cockiness that she thought she would retain her title. Suddenly Vanessa's theme song "Do Somethin'" hit the Titantron and the crowd went wild as Vanessa appeared on the ramp on Randy's arm. "And making her way to the ring, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton, from St. Louis, Missouri, Vanessa Orton!" Vanessa smiled as she entered the ring with Randy right behind her. She smiled as she went up to the turnbuckle and posed on it with Randy cheering her on.

She then looked at Stacy and the smile on her face went away and was replaced with a determined look as she knew that this match was going to be brutal. Although this was not the first hardcore match she had been in before, in fact she had been two other hardcore matches and a cage match. She was known as the hardcore diva in the WWE, and if there was a Hardcore title for the Women's Division, she would be it's champion. The ref took the title from Stacy and then rose it over his head showing it to each side of the ring and then to Vanessa. He the handed it to Lillian Garcia as Vanessa looked at Randy, "Keep your eye on Masters, I got this."

"I know you do," said Randy, "it's your night champ." Vanessa smiled and then Randy got out of the ring as well as Chris, then the bell rang. "Good luck Vanessa!"

Suddenly Vanessa was attacked from behind by Stacy and she said, "Come on Vanessa! Keep your ass up, so I can knock you down again!" Vanessa slowly made her way up, and Stacy was about to knock her down again but suddenly Vanessa speared Stacy down and started to beat the crap out of Stacy.

When Vanessa stood up she looked at Stacy and said, "Come on bitch! Bring it on!" She picked up Stacy and then knocked her back down. The crowd was going nuts as Vanessa got out of the ring and went to grab a few weapons from under the ring. She noticed that Chris Masters was coming toward her, but Randy was there to prevent him from doing anything. So Vanessa quickly slid back into the ring but when she stood back up her face was met with a trash can lid, which caused her to go down.

"Come on Vanessa!" screamed Randy as he slammed his hands on the mat "You can do it!" Stacy went for a pin, but only got a two count, "Good girl Vanessa!" Just then he noticed that Vanessa had gotten busted open. "Oh shit… come on Vanessa!" Stacy then started to beat up Vanessa more, while Randy was getting really concern since Vanessa was bleeding and he knew what it was like, soon the blood would be burning in her eyes, and then she would feel light-headed, maybe not have the strength to fight. "Come on Angel! Fight back!" Suddenly Stacy went for a trash can, and before she could use it, Vanessa came out of nowhere with a dropkick on the trash can right into Stacy's face to knock her down. Vanessa then stood back and grabbed the piece of metal next to her and struck Stacy over the head with it, causing Stacy to be busted open. Vanessa then fell to her knees and the ref began the ten count while Randy was pacing like a madman trying to get Vanessa to get back on her feet.

Fifteen minutes later Vanessa and Stacy were still going at it, Chris was no longer at ringside since he had gotten involved and the ref wanted to keep it a fair fight. Randy was still at ringside rooting for Vanessa. Both Vanessa and Stacy had lost quite of bit of blood, but they had remained strong throughout the match. There had been many weapons used during this match and the fans were going nuts about it. Suddenly Stacy did a move to knock Vanessa down and was preparing for her karate kick, and Randy was screaming for Vanessa, "Vanessa! Watch out! Don't turn around!"

Vanessa slowly was making her way to her feet, her eyes were burning due to the blood, and she was feeling so light-headed, but she knew that she had to win this match. She heard Randy screaming something, so she knew that Stacy was about ready to do her final move. As Vanessa was making her way to her feet, she noticed the metal chair next to her and she knew what to do with it. She slowly turned around and sure enough Stacy tried to do her kick, but Vanessa ducked underneath Stacy's leg, then when Stacy turned around, Vanessa kicked her in the stomach and did a DDT on the metal chair for the 1-2-3. The crowd went wild as Lillian said, "Your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion… Vanessa Orton!"

"All right Vanessa!" said Randy as he slid into the ring and helped Vanessa up. She leaned on him heavily since she could barely stand up, since she had lost quite a bit of blood. The ref handed her the title and then raised her hand in victory. Randy raised her other hand, and she could barely stand. Randy lowered his head to her ear and asked, "Can you walk?"

Vanessa looked at him and said, "No, I am ready to collapse, I am so light headed right now."

"OK," said Randy and he led her to the ropes and gently helped her out. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the medical trainer. "Take good care of her."

The medical trainer nodded as he said, "Don't worry Mr. Orton, we will take good care of her."

"Thank you," said Randy as he said, "Vanessa, I am going to go and check on Megan." Vanessa waved at him which told him she understood, with that he went to his locker room where he saw Trish and Megan sitting on the couch.

"Daddy!" said Megan as went up to him, but did not touch him since he had blood on him, "Where is mommy?"

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Mommy is seeing the doctor, but don't worry baby girl, mommy is going to be fine. I need to hop in the shower before my match to get all cleaned up OK?"

"OK daddy," said Megan as she went back to do her homework.

Trish then went up to Randy and whispered to him, "Is that her blood?"

Randy whispered back, "Yeah, she lost quite a bit of it. She could barely stand on her feet, I had to carry her to the back. I just hope she is going to OK."

Trish smiled, "Vanessa has been through two other hardcore matches as well as a cage match. She has handled this before, and she always bounces back."

"She has done this before?"

"Yep, she is known as the Hardcore Queen of the WWE. So don't worry Orton, Vanessa is going to be fine." She noticed the concerned look in his eyes and smiled lightly, "You are worried about her aren't you?"

"You know I am," said Randy with a sigh, "I don't think she should have done this match, I watched what happened every time she got hit with a weapon, and then when she started to bleed…. Oh God I felt so helpless."

Trish felt sorry as she asked, "You still love her don't you?"

Randy looked at Trish and she saw the love in his eyes, "Yes, and I want to be with her more than anything."

Trish smiled as she looked at Randy, "Have you tried talking to her about you two recently?"

"No," said Randy, "I have not said anything, I have been giving her space after her and Dave broke up, as well as I have been bonding with Megan. Probably after tonight I will talk to her about us."

"Well whatever you do, just hear my warning right now, you hurt her and Megan again…"

Randy smiled, "I know I know, I promise that I am not going to let that happen again."

"Good," said Trish with a satisfied smile on her face, "Now go clean up and go check on Vanessa."

"OK," said Randy and with that he went into the shower with a lot on his mind.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Randy entered the training room and smiled lightly when he saw Vanessa being bandaged up. He was glad that all the blood was off her face, so he could really look at her. Suddenly the trainer said, "All done, and with no stitches."

"Thanks Jay," said Vanessa with a smile on her face as the trainer finished cleaning up the mess, just then she noticed Randy and smiled at him. "Hey blue eyes." Randy was shocked, since it had been a long time since she had called him blue eyes. When he did not respond, Vanessa shook her head, as she said, "Randy, you OK?"

"Yeah," said Randy as he smiled lightly and sat down next to her, "I am just surprised that you called me blue eyes, you haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know," said Vanessa, "it just came out of me. I guess I lost more blood than I thought." They both laughed as she looked at the title that was now in her hands, "I can not believe I won this again. A 11 time champion… wow, simply amazing." She looked at Randy and smiled, "I was glad that you were there for the support."

Randy smiled as he touched the title, "I was honored to be there, I just wished that I was there for every title reign."

Vanessa sighed, "If you had not left, I don't know if I would be in the WWE."

"Vanessa?"

"Yes Randy?"

"I was wondering… I know that it has only been a month since you and Dave broke up, but I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? No Megan, just the two of us."

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes," said Randy as he took her hand, "I just want to take things slow. I know that you are probably still mad at me for what happened between you and Dave-"

"I'd love to."

Randy looked at her and said, "Excuse me?"

"I really must have lost a lot of blood, but yes Randy, I would love to go out with you."

Randy smiled as he hugged her, "Oh man, you have made me a very happy man. You won't regret this."

"I know I won't," said Vanessa as she hugged him back, she then noticed the time, "hey, you better go get ready for your match."

"Are you going to be there at ringside?"

"Yes," said Vanessa, "but I am going to be sitting with JR and King, since I am feeling a bit light-headed."

"Understandable," said Randy as they slowly stood up, "Vanessa, I am so glad that you are going to be there at ringside. You ready to go?"

"Yes," said Vanessa as she slipped her arm through his, "let's go get you that title." With that they headed toward the ring, with Randy feeling on top of the world, and Vanessa wondering if she was doing the right thing.


	16. I Can't Do This

A week later Vanessa was sitting at home getting ready for her date with Randy, she wanted to wait until her wounds were healed and her light-headedness went away before she went out with him. She was sitting in front of her vanity mirror looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her long hair to get it perfect. She then placed the brush down on the table and twisted her hair into a French twist. She smiled as she added her final touches to her look and then smiled as she noticed Megan watching her. "Hey Meggie, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful mommy," said Megan as she made her way up to Vanessa, "are you getting ready for your date with daddy?"

'Yes pumpkin," said Vanessa as she pulled Megan onto her lap, "do mind that mommy is going out with daddy alone tonight?"

"No mommy," said Megan, "I think it is a good idea that you and daddy spend some time alone. Plus me and Aunt Trish are going to have a lot of fun tonight while you two are out."

"Well that's good," said Vanessa as she kissed Megan's temple, "do you want to look pretty like mommy for when daddy gets here?"

"Yes please," said Megan with some excitement in her voice, since she always loved when mommy dressed her up pretty like.

Vanessa laughed as she picked up her brush and brushed Megan's curls as gently as she could to untangle them, then placed Megan's hair into a nice French braid and placed a couple barrettes in Megan's hair. "There, you are beautiful just like mommy."

"Thank you mommy," said Megan as she kissed Vanessa's cheek, "do you think daddy will like it?"

"Of course baby," said Vanessa as she hugged her daughter with a smile on her face, "daddy is going to love it. I think it will knock him right off his feet when he sees how beautiful his daughter looks tonight."

Megan giggled as she said, "You are so silly mommy, but I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," said Vanessa as looked at Megan, "and no matter what happens, I will always love you." Just then the doorbell rang and Vanessa looked at the time, "well that must be Aunt Trish or it could be daddy. Why don't you go check?"

"OK mommy," said Megan and hopped off Vanessa's lap as she made her way down the stairs to go see who was at the door. When Megan opened it she saw Randy standing there with a bouquet of roses, "hi daddy!"

Randy smiled as he looked at his daughter with pride, "Hey baby girl! Wow, you look beautiful!"

Megan giggled as she said, "Thank you, mommy did my hair so I could look pretty when you got here."

Randy smiled as he picked up his daughter, "Well, you look SO beautiful, just like your mom."

"Thank you daddy, I am going to let mommy know you are here."

"OK," said Randy as he placed Megan back down on the ground and she ran up stairs to go get Vanessa. Randy smiled as he thought how beautiful his daughter was going to be when she was a teenager… and immediately thought that he better get his baseball bat ready to beat of the boys that would be sniffing around the house. He lightly laughed at the thought of this, and could not wait to see how life was going be with her as a teenager.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the silky voice say, "Hello Randy."

When he looked up, his eyes went wide as he saw Vanessa making her way down the stairs. She was wearing a short blue dress that hugged her curves and her hair was up in a nice French twist with a couple curls framing her face. He always known she was a beautiful woman, but now looking at her, she looked like a goddess. "Wow, Vanessa you look amazing." He made his way to the bottom of the step just as Vanessa made her way there and extended his right hand to her in which she took. He helped her down the last step and stared at her with awe.

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Thank you, and you look very handsome as well." She smiled as she noticed that he was wearing her favorite suit, the light tan one and white shirt, she always love him in that suit. She could smell the Obsession on him and felt her heart began to bet a little faster, as she looked into his blue eyes that she had always loved. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes as she always had done in the past and the force between them pulling them together.

"Mommy!" said Megan breaking the moment, "Aunt Trish is here!"

Vanessa and Randy broke apart as Vanessa looked at her best friend making her way up to them with Megan, "Hey Trish, how are you?"

"Pretty good," said Trish as she hugged her, "damn girl, you are looking FINE! I don't think I have seen you look this good since you two first dated!"

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Please girl, you are making sound like I am in my forties and not my late twenties." Then she caught on with what Trish said, "Hey wait a minute! What do you mean I haven't looked this good since we first dated?" Trish laughed and Vanessa joined her.

"Hey," said Randy, "I am in my early thirties, so I am feeling old enough as it is." The trio laughed and Randy noticed the time, "All righty, we need to go Vanessa, our reservation is at eight."

"OK," said Vanessa as she hugged Megan, "you be good for Aunt Trish k?"

"I will," said Megan, "have fun with daddy."

"I will." With that, Vanessa and Randy left while Megan and Trish went into the living room to play.

_Later that night_

Vanessa and Randy were walking in the local park after their dinner in silence, the stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. As they were walking, Vanessa side-glanced at Randy and felt her heart start to beat a bit faster as she noticed how handsome he looked in the moonlight. She smiled lightly and then looked straight again as they continued to walk. A couple moments later Randy stopped walking and Vanessa looked at him with surprise. "What is it?"

Randy looked at Vanessa and then took her hands into his, intertwining their fingers together, and noticing how nice they fitted together. He looked into Vanessa's eyes as he said, "There is something I need to get off my chest."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Sure, what is it?" Vanessa was feeling a little nervous about what Randy was about to say, but she smiled anyway and waited to hear what he had to say.

"OK," said Randy and then led her to a nearby bench where they sat down. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for saying what he needed to say. "Vanessa, what I did all those years ago was the biggest mistake of my life. I know we both were going through a rough time with Catherine's death, and when you needed me the most, I ran off causing you so much pain and heartache especially when you found out that you were having Megan. I regret that decision and I will until the day I die, since because of that, I nearly lost you to Dave-"

"Randy we have been through all of this before-"

"I know I know, but the point I am trying to make is despite everything that we have been through… my love for you never left. Vanessa, I love you with every fiber of my being. You are my heart, my soul, my life and I can not live without you."

"Randy…" said Vanessa as she stood up from the bench, but before she could say a word Randy pulled her into his arms and kissed her with every fiber of his being. She was shocked at first, but she slowly melted into his embrace and kissed him back. As Vanessa wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, Randy traced his tongue along her lips until he gained access into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

A few moments later Randy broke this kiss and slowly kissed along Vanessa's neck as he caressed his fingers along Vanessa's spine causing her to shiver. Suddenly he curved his hands around her hips and slowly made his way along her stomach, but suddenly Vanessa pushed him away from her, leaving him confused. "What is it?"

"I can't do this."

"Why not Angel?" said Randy as he forced her to look at him, "We have done this before."

"Randy it's not that, it's just… I am afraid that if I get involved with you again, how do I know that you are not going to leave me and Megan again?"

"Because Vanessa, I am here to stay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because now I have Megan to think about, and I love that little girl. She is everything to me, and so are you. I made that mistake once, and it nearly cost me everything I hold near and dear to me. I am not going to leave you again, I promise you that. I can understand why you are feeling this way, but I vow here and now that I am not going to leave you ever again."

Just then he gently pulled her into his arms and as he held her, Vanessa rested her head on his chest and wondered: _Can I give my heart to this man again?_


	17. Oh My God

Vanessa was walking along the hallway that following Raw after her date with Randy lost in thought. She had a lot of on her mind, especially with the whole situation with Randy and what she was going to do. She knew that Randy wanted to restart their relationship, but she was not sure if she was willing to give him her heart again. Although she knew that Megan would be happy that her family would be whole again, Vanessa was not sure if she could be willing to risk it all again. She sighed lightly as she sat down on a chair in the café and continued to think. She did not know how long she had sat there, but suddenly she heard a voice saying, "Earth calling Vanessa, please respond. Vanessa!"

"Huh?" she said as she looked up and saw Trish Stratus staring down at her, "Oh hey Trish."

"You OK?" said Trish as she sat down next to Vanessa, "You seemed out of there for a moment."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Yeah, I have been doing a lot of thinking."

"About Randy?"

"Of course," said Vanessa as she sighed and looked at her best friend, "he wants to restart our relationship and possibly get married again."

"And you are unsure if that is what you want too."

"Bingo," said Vanessa, "Don't get me wrong, I do love Randy… it's just I am afraid that if I give him my heart again, he could suddenly up and leave me again. I am not willing to go through all that heartache again. Plus I don't want to see how Megan would react to seeing her daddy run off. It was one thing when he did it before Megan was born, it would be another thing if he does it now that Megan is seven years old."

Trish smiled as she took her friend's hand, "I know sweetie, but he loves you and Megan. He is not planning to go anywhere."

"He says that… but he made a promise to God to stay true in good times and in bad, and when poor Catherine died… he left. I just don't think my heart could take him leaving again. It was bad enough when Randy first left, and then when Dave left…" Vanessa paused for a moment when she mentioned Dave since it had been a while since she thought about Dave, "I just don't think I could handle someone leaving me again."

Trish gave Vanessa a understanding smile as she said, "I know, but Randy loves you more than anything sweetie. He wants to be with you more than anything, not to mention the fact that he loves his daughter and he would not abandon her now. Yes Randy left you before, and Dave left as well, but sweetie Randy is back and he wants to prove that he is not going to leave again and nothing is going to prevent you to from not being together. You just need to give him a chance to prove it. Do you love him?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Of course I do."

"Do you want to be with him?"

Vanessa looked at away for a moment to think about that answer but then she looked back at Trish and said, "Yes, I do want to be with him."

Trish smiled as she said, "Then go and be with him. You are my best friend Vee, and like a sister to me, I want you to be happy."

Vanessa smiled back and hugged Trish, "Thank you Trish, and I want you to be happy too. I love you."

"I love you too girlie," said Trish as she hugged back, "now there was another reason I came looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Bischoff decided to put you and me in a tag match against Stacy and Molly tonight. Actually I should say that Stacy persuaded him to do it."

Vanessa sighed as said, "Why am I not surprised? Stacy has had it in for me since the day she met me. She hates the fact that Randy fell in love with me and married me. She figured when he got back and I got engaged to Dave that he would move on with her. She did not count on him trying to get me back, of course what she failed to realize is that Randy was never really interested in her and the fact that he and I have a child together."

"I know," said Trish, "she was in love with Randy before you two got involved. She had her hopes up with getting him to be with her, but I have to say, Randy would not be as happy with her as he is with you."

Vanessa looked surprised with what Trish had said, "What do you mean by that?"

Trish looked around to make sure no one was around and then said, "Truthfully, Stacy has been known to take on other men while she is "involved" with one person. In the end Randy and her would have ended up breaking up or getting a divorce."

Vanessa was shocked that Trish had said this, "My god, and people called you a slut. I can not believe that she would do that to him." She then noticed the time, "Well it looks like it is time for Raw, what time is our match?"

"9:30, does Randy have a match?"

"I think so, and I think it is will Benoit… but I am not sure if they are going one on one or if there is a tag match."

"OK," said Trish as she hugged her friend again, "I will see you in the ring?"

"You got it chica," said Vanessa and she hugged Trish back, with that they made their separate ways. As Vanessa made her way to her locker room, she noticed that Stacy Keibler was waiting for her with a cameraman. Vanessa sighed as she knew that there was a confrontation coming. "Great… what I _don't_ need tonight."

Stacy sneered when she saw Vanessa and said, "Hello Vanessa."

"Stacy," said Vanessa as placed her hands on her hips not really in the mood to confront this woman, "what do you want now?"

Before Stacy said anything Molly Holly attacked Vanessa from behind and the two of them started to beat Vanessa up. The crowd started to boo as Stacy was taunting Vanessa, "How do you like that Vanessa? You think you can take the title from me? You think you can take Randy from me? Think again bitch!" They continued to beat Vanessa and everyone wondered who would help Vanessa.

Just then the crowd cheered when Trish came to Vanessa's rescue with a chair causing Stacy and Molly to retreat. "You want to beat someone up? How about you two take us on tonight?"

Stacy sneered as she said, "Oh it's on tonight! Come on Molly, let's go." With that Stacy and Molly left as Trish checked on Vanessa as the show went to commercial.

Trish kneeled in next to Vanessa, "you OK?"

"Just peachy," said Vanessa as Trish helped her up, "I just love getting attacked first thing on Raw. I will see you in the ring."

"You got it," said Trish and with that they went their separate ways to get ready for their match.

Vanessa entered her dressing room and sighed lightly as she went straight to her duffel bag and quickly changed into her wrestling gear. Just as she put on her leather jacket Randy entered the room and was surprised to see her in her wrestling gear. "You're wrestling tonight?"

Vanessa looked up with surprise since she did not know that Randy had entered the room, "Yeah, it's me and Trish vs. Stay and Molly after those two jumped me earlier." She smiled as she looked at him, "What about you?"

"I've got a match tonight against Snitsky," said Randy, "are you going to be in my corner?"

"Of course, but what happened with Benoit?"

"He got injured yesterday so he is at home in Atlanta healing," said Randy, "he was so disappointed that he had to stay home."

"Poor guy," said Vanessa and noticed the time, "shit I need to get to the ring. I will be back in about twenty minutes. Hey, do you think we can talk later, it's kinda important."

Randy looked surprised but smiled and said, "Of course, good luck with your match."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "I don't need luck. See you later." With that Vanessa went out to the ring to go and kick some leggy ass and Randy was looking forward to finding out with what she had to say.

About twenty minutes later Vanessa and Trish had just defeated Stacy and Molly when suddenly Gene Snitsky came out and attacked Vanessa. Trish tried to get involved but Snitsky shoved her away like a rag doll and turned his attention to Vanessa, who was still down. When she looked up, she screamed and tried to get away from Snitsky, but to no avail. Snitsky grabbed her hair and pulled her onto her feet, as she tried to fight her way out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. Suddenly he set her up for a devastating power bomb, but before he could major damage, Vanessa was tossed down to the ground as Snitsky suddenly was clotheslined to the ground. Vanessa did not know what was going on until she heard someone flying out of the ring and felt someone's hands on her arms. She thought it was Randy, since she was his manager but when she looked up at the man who helped her, her eyes went wide and she said, "Oh my God…. I don't believe it."

The whole world was in shock for the man who had helped her was none other than…. her ex-fiancé Dave Batista.


	18. It's For Good

_Author's Note: WOW! We have hit a new record for reviews! Simply amazing. Thank you so much for every review I have received for this story. Every one of you are amazing and I am glad that you have enjoyed all my stories. I hope you continue to read my stories, and if you have any ideas who you want Vanessa to end up with, feel free to e-mail them to me at Now, on with chapter 18!_

Vanessa walked into her dressing with in a daze and in pain as she could not believe what had just happened five minutes ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_About twenty minutes later Vanessa and Trish had just defeated Stacy and Molly when suddenly Gene Snitsky came out and attacked Vanessa. Trish tried to get involved but Snitsky shoved her away like a rag doll and turned his attention to Vanessa, who was still down. When she looked up, she screamed and tried to get away from Snitsky, but to no avail. Snitsky grabbed her hair and pulled her onto her feet, as she tried to fight her way out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. Suddenly he set her up for a devastating power bomb, but before he could major damage, Vanessa was tossed down to the ground as Snitsky suddenly was clotheslined to the ground. Vanessa did not know what was going on until she heard someone flying out of the ring and felt someone's hands on her arms. She thought it was Randy, since she was his manager but when she looked up at the man who helped her, her eyes went wide and she said, "Oh my God…. I don't believe it." _

_The whole world was in shock for the man who had helped her was none other than…. her ex-fiancé Dave Batista._

_END FLASHBACK_

"My God," said Vanessa as she sat down, "Dave is back… as if my life was not complicated enough with Randy, and just as I am ready to get back with Randy and start anew with him… my ex-fiancé comes back into my life!" She looked up at the sky and sigh, "you are enjoying this aren't you God? You just love playing your games with me huh?"

Just then Randy entered the dressing room and immediately when to her, "Are you OK? I had just heard about the attack by Snitsky."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "I am fine… but there is more."

"More?" asked Randy with confusion, "what to you mean more?"

Vanessa sighed as she said, "Randy I think you should sit down, for what I am about to tell you is going to shock you."

When Randy sat down, he did not like the sound of what Vanessa had to say, "OK, Vanessa what is it?"

Vanessa sighed as she said, "Well, as you know Snitsky attacked me, but someone rescued me."

"Who?"

Vanessa sighed as she said, "Dave." Randy just stared at her for a while and Vanessa was getting nervous since he was not saying anything. "Will you please say something."

"Dave? As in Dave Batista, as in your ex-fiancé?" said Randy with disbelief and when Vanessa nodded, he got pissed, "Damn it all to hell! I don't believe it! He is back? My God! Why?"

"I believe I can answer that," said Dave as he was leaning against the doorway, surprising both Randy and Vanessa. Dave entered the room and stood nearby from where Randy and Vanessa were sitting, "It's quite simple. The reason I came back is because…" he then looked at Vanessa, "I am still in love with Vanessa and I want to be with her."

"You've got a lot of nerve Batista," said Randy who was beginning to see red, "you think you can come back her and she would go back to you willingly? I don't think so buddy."

Batista smirked as he said, "Look who is calling the kettle black. You did the exact same thing not to long ago. Back when she was my fiancée, remember? Thought she would go back willingly to you, of course back then you thought she was still your wife. Of course you decided to get involved with me and her breaking up… but hey, that's in the past." Vanessa was getting a bad feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better, and she knew that Dave had struck a cord with what he had say.

Randy stood up and got into Batista's face, "You son of a bitch, I should kick your ass right here right now."

Batista laughed for a moment, but then got serious, "Why don't you just try to."

Before they could do anything Vanessa stood up between them and said, "Enough the both of you, I don't want you two to fight, Megan is on her way here and I don't want her to see this."

Dave looked at Vanessa and nodded, "All right, but this is not over between us."

"Oh no big Dave, this is just the beginning."

Suddenly Megan came into the locker room to check on her mom after the attack from Snitsky and then she saw Dave. She squealed of joy as she said, "Dave! You are back!" She immediately ran to Dave and leapt into his arms, "I am so happy to see you!"

Dave smiled as he hugged Megan tightly, "Hey Meggie! I have missed you baby girl! You are looking so good sweetie!"

"I've missed you too! I am so glad that you are back!" Megan giggled as Dave began to tickle her, unknowing that Randy was ready to rip her out of Dave's arms and beat the hell out of Dave.

"Yeah sweetie, I am back and it's for good," said Dave and he looked at Randy with a smug look and Randy was about to attack Dave, but Vanessa restrained him to prevent her daughter from getting hurt. "Well, I must be going, since I have to go and talk to Bischoff about a couple things." He placed Megan on the ground and smiled, "I will see you guys soon." With that Dave left the room and Vanessa sighed a breath of relief as she went up to Megan and picked up her daughter.

"Mommy, Dave is back, isn't that awesome?" said Megan as she looked at her mother with a smile.

"It's great honey," said Vanessa with a light smile, but when she looked at Randy she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Does this mean you and Dave are getting back together?" Vanessa eyes went wide at the question that came from her daughter's mouth, she was utterly speechless and Randy was ready to scream so Vanessa had to think quickly.

"Uh," said Vanessa, "I don't know sweetie, but listen I need to talk to your daddy alone for a moment, so why don't you go find Aunt Trish OK?"

"OK mommy," said Megan and when Vanessa placed her on the ground, she went to find Aunt Trish, unknowing what was going on in the minds of her parents, but she was happy that Dave was back.

When Megan left, Randy blew a casket, "I don't believe it! How dare he do that with Megan! She is MY daughter damn it! I hate that man!"

"Randy would you calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Yes…"

"Vanessa, Megan thinks that now that Dave is back from GOD knows where he went, you and him are going to get back together to restart what you two had! Which is not going to happen… right?" When she did not answer, Randy turned her to face him and asked, "Vanessa, you are not going to get back together with Dave are you?"


	19. Hearing Dave and Randy Out

"Vanessa, Megan thinks that now that Dave is back from GOD knows where he went, you and him are going to get back together to restart what you two had! Which is not going to happen… right?" When she did not answer, Randy turned her to face him and asked, "Vanessa, you are not going to get back together with Dave are you?"

Vanessa looked at him and shrugged at him, "I don't know Randy."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Vanessa…"

"Randy," said Vanessa to silence him, "I just don't know OK? Truthfully before he showed up, I was going to come here and tell you that I was ready to start up a relationship with you again… but now that Dave is back… I honestly don't know what to do." Vanessa sighed lightly as she said, "Listen, I need to clear my head, I am going to take a walk." She smiled as she went up to him and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back, watch Megan when she gets back."

With that Vanessa walked until she reached the outside of the arena, enjoying the coolness of the night. She looked up at the beautiful night sky and sighed as she knew she had a lot on her mind as well as a big decision she knew that she had to make. She knew that both Dave and Randy wanted to know who she wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. She leaned against the wall and wondered who could she really see herself with for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in hopes to find the peace she sought, but yet there was none to be found. She knew that it was more than herself that she needed to think about, she had also to think about Megan, her daughter. Megan was the light of her life, and she knew that Megan's happiness was slightly more important than her own.

Vanessa did not know how long she had been there, but suddenly she felt someone's arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to them. She recognized the body all to well, as she said, "How did you know I was out here Dave?" Vanessa opened her eyes and smiled knowingly at him.

Dave smiled as he said, "I saw you walk out here, and when I came out here I noticed that you were shivering lightly, so I thought I would come and keep you warm."

"Well thank you," said Vanessa, "but I came out here to think on my own."

"About what may I ask?"

"You know what it is Dave," said Vanessa, "both you and Randy want to know if I am going to get back together with either you or him."

Dave nodded and said, "Yes, I know that we both want to know, since we both are in love with you and want to be with you and Megan as a family forever. I know that you have a lot to consider, but will you hear me out first?"

Vanessa looked at him and nodded, "OK, I will hear you out."

Dave sighed as he said, "When I left a month and a half ago, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was hurt after seeing you and Orton in the way I found you, so I had to leave."

"Dave…"

"Hear me out. I was hurt, but it took me a couple weeks after leaving that I had forgotten that you had sustained a chair shot to the head and you were indeed confused on what happened. Of course from the angle I saw you guys at, it looked like you kissing him willingly. So while I was away, I had a lot to think about, but mainly you where on my mind… I realized that despite everything that we have been through, my love for you had never changed. You and I have been through a lot in the last eight years… Randy's leaving, your pregnancy, my divorce and every single injury we have sustained. I love Megan like she is my own child, and you are the true love of my life. I want to be with you more than anything, but… but if you chose to be with Orton, I will accept it no matter what. As much as I love you and want to be with you forever, part of love is also having to let go and should you choose Orton, I will accept, no matter how much it hurts. No matter what Vanessa, I will be here for you. I want to be in your life, even if it is as your friend."

Vanessa looked at him and was amazed at what he had said, that he was willing to accept her decision either way. She could not believe how honorable this man was and she remembered when she told him about her pregnancy.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been two months since Randy Orton up and disappeared without telling a single soul where he was going, or when if he was ever coming back. Vince McMahon was really pissed at Randy for what he done, since it really screwed things up, since Randy was the number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. So Vince decided for Dave to go for it, and that made Dave happy, but at the same time pissed off that he had to go for it like this. Plus everyone was thinking about Randy's poor wife Vanessa who Randy left behind only a few months after their daughter Catherine's death. Vince was generous to give her a job in the WWE as Dave's manager. Dave was happy since he and Vanessa were good friends, and he was happy that he a manager after leaving Evolution. Dave was stretching for the match when suddenly Vanessa came into the locker room with tears in her eyes. Dave naturally assumed it was because of Randy, but he asked anyway, "What's wrong?"_

_Vanessa Orton looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."_

"_What?" said Dave._

"_Well, I went to the doctor today, since I had not been feeling well the last couple of weeks, and the doctor told me that it was morning sickness. I am two months pregnant... with Randy's baby." Vanessa started to cry and Dave immediately pulled her into his arms for comfort, "Oh god, how am I going to raise this child on my own? How am I going to raise it without their father?"_

"_You are not going to raise that child on your own," said Dave as he stroked her back, "you have a friends and family who will help you raise that child. He or she will have plenty of male influences in her life. Don't worry Vanessa, this child will have plenty of love in his or her life."_

_Vanessa looked up at him with her now green eyes and smiled, "Thanks Dave, will you help me through this pregnancy?"_

"_Of course," said Dave as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I will be there every step of the way."_

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she hugged him again, "thank you so much." As they hugged, Dave was cursing Randy Orton for putting Vanessa through all of this pain and heartache._

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa looked at him and said, "Well Dave, I will take what you had said in consideration, but thank you for saying what you needed to say. You have meant a lot of to me in the last eight years, and truthfully if I did not have you in my life back then, I don't know what I would have done. You were my rock during the whole ordeal with Randy and with Megan. I will never forget what would you have and I will love you for that." She hugged Dave tightly and when she pulled away, she looked into the brown eyes of Dave and suddenly Dave lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with a passion that he had longed been denied. She was surprised as she did not expect him to kiss her again, but she could not help herself but kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and Dave deepened the kiss as he entered his tongue into her mouth and slowly teased his tongue with hers.

A few moments later when they broke apart, Dave rested his forehead against hers and smiled as he said, "Wow. I have forgotten how sweet your kiss was… but I did not do that to make your choice… I just wanted to feel your kiss one more time. Take your time to make your choice, and just remember, no matter what, I am here for you."

"Thank you Dave," said Vanessa as he kissed her cheek and with that Dave left her alone with her own thoughts as she knew that she had to hear what Randy needed to say before she made her decision. She went to the locker room where she saw Randy standing there waiting for her. She noticed that he looked angry and she began to feel nervous "Randy… what is going on?"

Randy sighed as he looked at her, "I saw you and Dave."

Vanessa looked surprised at this, "You saw me and Dave…"

"Yeah, I saw you and Dave kissing," Randy closed his eyes as he could not believe that he saw them, "I guess you made your decision, huh?"

"Randy-"

"Look I will leave and go back to where I was so that you don't have to worry about me."

"Randy-"

"I will send money for Megan and I might pop into her life every now again-"

"RANDY!" screamed Vanessa to stop Randy from talk, "I did not choose Dave!"

It was time for Randy to looked confused, "What?"

"I did not choose Dave, I have not made my choice yet."

"But I saw-"

"Yes Dave kissed me, but it was not to enhance my choice to pick him. Randy, I planned to hear what you have to say, and then I will go away for a while then return to make my choice."

"OK," said Randy, "Vanessa, I know eight years ago I made a mistake by leaving you, and by doing that, I nearly lost everything that has meant more to me than my own life. When I came back, I found out that I had a daughter and I love her more than anything. I know that I have caused you a lot of pain and heartache, but I thought that I was doing the right thing. I love you, you are my heart, my soul, my reason for living. I want to be with you more than anything, both you and Megan." He then took Vanessa's hands into his and intertwined their fingers as he continued, "If you will have me again, I will make sure that you will never cry again, but if you choose Dave…" Randy sighed since he did not like the idea of her with Dave, "I will accept it, and I will not stand in your way of happiness. But, if you choose me, I swear that I will spend the rest of my life making you and Megan… and any other children we may have happy."

Vanessa looked at their joined hands and then at him, "Thank you for saying that."

"I meant every word of it," said Randy as he gently took her into his arms, "You mean the whole world to me." He then looked deeply into her eyes and then lowered his lips to her and kissed her with all the love he possessed in him. She was shocked but then kissed him back with all the love she had for him. She pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss and as they kissed Vanessa thought that this was going to be the hardest decision she would ever have to make.

When they broke apart Vanessa looked at him and said, "Do you mind watching Megan while I am gone?"

"Of course."

"Good," said Vanessa as she then grabbed her bag, "Goodbye Randy." With that she went to the diva's locker room to say goodbye to Megan. "Meggie sweetie."

Megan went up to her mom and said, "Yes mommy?"

"Listen to me," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Mommy is going to go away for a little while, so I want you to be a good girl for daddy OK?"

Megan looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"Mommy needs to spend some time alone to do some thinking," said Vanessa, "but I will be back soon, so I want you to be a really good girl for daddy OK?"

"OK mommy," said Megan as she hugged Vanessa, "I love you mommy."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she hugged her daughter back with tears in her eyes, "I love you too baby." She kissed her daughter's curls and then left the locker room.

After making a quick stop at Bischoff's office to announce she was taking time off for "personal reasons", she went to her car and drove to the airport where she got on a plane to her destination to make the biggest decision of her life… Randy Orton or Dave Batista.


	20. Five Months Later

It had been five months since Vanessa left to make her huge decision on who she was going to spend the rest of her life with, no one had heard or see her in a long time and some people were wondering if she was alive. The fans missed their favorite diva and they were secretly wishing for her to come back so she could take the title from Stacy Keibler since she had became a snotty bitch who thinks she is the queen of the world.

Randy was cooking dinner for him and Megan while he was home from Raw, he enjoyed this time he spent with his daughter, but he did miss Vanessa and wanted her to be there with him more than anything. She had missed Megan's eighth birthday, and he could not believe that it had been a year since he came back from hiding.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Later that day**_

_Catherine's usual visitors have came in and went after Vanessa's visit, so the cemetery was back to it's usual silence with the exception of a couple birds singing. Suddenly a unfamiliar car pulled into Vanessa's usual spot, and a lone man exited the car. He took out a white rose from the seat of the car and then made his way to Catherine's grave. He could not believe that it had been seven years since he had came to this grave. In his 32 years of living, the hardest thing he had to do was return to this grave. When he arrived at the grave, his blue eyes filled up with tears, and he wiped them away, but winced lightly when he lightly scratched himself with his wedding band. He looked the ring, watched it as it sparkled in the sun and immediately felt even more guilt that he also left behind the one person who meant more to him than anything. He then looked back at the grave and kneeled in front of it as he placed the rose next to the grave. He brushed his hand over his beard and mustache as he sighed. He stayed there for a short while, not speaking, just looking at the grave, feeling guilty and depressed. Suddenly the caretaker of the cemetery spoke up to him, "You a friend of the Orton family?"_

_He was startled since he thought he was alone, looked up with his blue eyes and smiled lightly since he knew that the man did not recognized him, "You could say that, I've been away for the last few years so I sorta lost touch."_

_The caretaker nodded and then noticed the grave that the man was looking at, "Ah Catherine Orton, tis a shame, she never got to see this world. You just missed the mother, she was here earlier today."_

_The man's eyes went wide when the caretaker mentioned her, "She was here?" His heart began to beat a little faster, and the guilt consumed him again at the thought of her. _

"_Yes sir," said the caretaker as the man stood up, "she comes every month, around the same time. Today was special since it was seven years ago that Mrs. Orton miscarried this little one. Was a devastating day for her and the mister, the funeral was so sad. Poor Mrs. Orton had to be held up by her husband and her brother-in-law."_

"_When Mrs. Orton comes to visit, is she alone or does Mr. Orton come with her?"_

"_Mr. Orton left about three months after Catherine died, he has not been seen or heard from. Mainly Mrs. Orton comes alone, but lately she has had someone with her. Well I must go, I have chores to do before I got home to see my family."_

"_I understand," said the man and with that the caretaker left. When he did, the man looked back down at the grave and just then noticed the other white rose next to his, that indeed showed that she had been then. He smiled lightly and then said, "bye my sweet Catherine." With that the man left the cemetery._

_**Two hours later**_

_The man was walking around downtown St. Louis, smiling since as he remembered every sight and every smell that was his hometown. He was also smiling he knew that a few people looked at him and then did a double take, but then shook the thought out of their minds. He was walking past a news stand, and he was just about to past it when something caught his eye. He stepped back and then picked up the latest addition of RAW Magazine, and he could not believe his eyes. There she was one the cover with the WWE Women's Championship Belt on her shoulder... in the arms of Dave Batista who had the World Heavyweight Championship belt on his. What really got to him was the headline: **BATISTA AND ORTON: CHAMPIONS IN THE RING AND IN LOVE!** He put down a ten dollar bill and then left the stand without the change._

_When he got back to his hotel room, he sat down on his bed and opened the magazine to the article that had to do with Vanessa and Batista. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he read it, and then he noticed the time. He turned on Raw and watched in disgust as Batista was all over her, and what really got to him was when Batista kissed her and she kissed back with equal passion. He got so pissed that he through a glass across the room and it shattered. A couple minutes later there was a knock at his door, he went to the door and opened it, "Yes?_

"_Mr. Eaton," said the hotel manager, "I heard a loud noise and I was checking to see if you were all right."_

"_Yes," said the man with a sigh, "I dropped a glass and it shattered."_

"_Oh," said the manager, "I will send house cleaning to come and clean it up." With that he left to go and do his task._

_After house cleaning came and cleaned up the mess, the man picked up the Raw Magazine. He looked at Dave and saw that cocky smirk on his face that was telling him, "I won, both the title... and her." The man said, "You think you get her? You are dead wrong, Dave Batista..." He then ripped the magazine up and tossed it in the trash. He then looked at the television and just as Raw was ending he said, "Looks like it times for the return of the Legend Killer." With that Randy Keith Orton packed his bag and left the hotel to prepare himself for his return to the two things he loved, wrestling... and his wife._

_END FLASHBACK_

He sighed as he realized how empty his life was without her. He felt like he was back on the island that he stayed at when he left after his daughter Catherine's death. Except the only difference was that he knew where she was, but he did not know where she was at all, and he was praying to God that she was alive.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Megan say, "Daddy, the water is overflowing."

"Huh?" said Randy and then looked at the pot, "Shoot!" He quickly grabbed the pot hand with an oven mitt and took the pot the sink where he dumped the spaghetti into the strainer. He sighed in relief as he lifted the strainer and got rid of the rest of the water and noticed that he did not ruin dinner. "Thank you honey, I would have ruined dinner and we would have ordered pizza."

"I would not have minded pizza," said Megan as she sat down on the stool, as Randy served her the spaghetti and the sauce.

"Haha," said Randy as he sat down next to her and they began to eat, "you are very funny for an eight year old. You are diffidently your mother's daughter." He sighed lightly as he then thought about Vanessa again.

Megan sensed it as she said, "You miss mommy don't you?"

Randy looked at her and smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah baby girl, I miss mommy a lot."

Megan smiled sadly as she said, "I miss her too, daddy, but don't worry she is going to come back soon."

Randy smiled as he said, "I hope so baby girl, I hope so." They then continued their dinner in silence as the whole time Randy was praying that when Vanessa did come back, she would spend the rest of her life with him and Megan.

_Two Hours Later_

"OK Megan," said Randy, "time for bed." Randy and Megan then got ready for bed, brushed their teeth, and said their prayers adding a note to God to bring Mommy home soon. Then Megan got into bed, where Randy read a chapter of their favorite story The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis (_A/N: I love this story! I would HIGHLY recommend reading it!)_ Then Randy tucked Megan into bed and kissed her forehead as he said, "Good night Megan, and sweet dreams."

"Night Daddy," said Megan as she snuggled under her covers and wrapped her arms around her favorite teddy bear, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," said Randy with a smile as he said, "I will see you in the morning." Randy then shot off the light and closed the door as Megan closed her eyes and headed off to the land of sweet dreams. Randy sighed as he went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He sat down on the bed and then took the picture of him and Vanessa from their wedding day off the end table and looked at it. "Oh Vanessa, I wish I knew what was going on in your mind right now, but no matter what you decide, I will always ALWAYS love you." With that he put down the picture back onto the end table, then got into the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

The plane had landed into St. Louis, Missouri late in the evening, and after a 18 hour flight every passenger was looking forward to going their homes or hotel rooms for a long overdue sleep. One female passenger was just glad to be back in St. Louis, since she had been on an island for the past five months and she had missed her family terribly, not to mention she had missed all her fans as well. She was sick of seeing Stacy Keibler as the champion, not to mention she saw the signs that fans had saying that they loved her and wanted her back.

She had grabbed her suitcases from the baggage claim and then drove to her home, where she had the biggest smile on her face since she had been missing the comfort of her big bed. She got into the house and placed her stuff on the ground. "Thank God I am home," she said with a smile. She then went to the mantle and looked at the picture of the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled as she said, "Don't worry my love, I will be coming back to you soon, and then we will spend the rest of our lives together." Just then she clicked on the TV just as they were showing _Bottom Line_ and they were showing Stacy Keibler showing herself off as the champion where she was saying.

"I am the best Women's Champion ever!" she said with a cocky smile, "I have beaten every diva that they have put against me. Next week I will have an open challenge to ANY woman who thinks they can beat me!" The crowd booed, but then started an "Orton" chant, causing Stacy to get pissed as she said, "Chant Orton all you want you assclowns! Vanessa Orton is gone and she is never coming back! Plus she is NOT better than me! This is a woman who can't decide between two men, so she abandons her daughter to make a decision. I am YOUR Women's Champion! So get over it!"

She smiled lightly as she shut off the TV and said, "Well, it looks like Vanessa Orton is due for a comeback, and Stacy Keibler is due for a good dose of an ass kicking." With that Vanessa Orton made her way to her bedroom and went to bed to get ready for her big return to Raw, to Megan, and to the love of her life.


	21. I Choose

Stacy Keibler was making her way to the ring on Raw looking smug as ever, she thought she was the best in the world, since she was the Women's Champion _and_ she had the body of a Greek Goddess (well, in _her_ eyes anyway). Lillian Garcia sighed since she hated introducing Stacy, especially after when Stacy knocked her out after Lillian defeated her in a bikini contest, as well as when she had said that Vanessa Orton was a way better Women's champion than Stacy could ever be. Ever since then, Lillian had problems with Stacy, but she had still remained professional. She rose the microphone and said, "The following contest is open challenge for the Women's champion, making her way to the ring, from Baltimore, Maryland, she is the WWE Women's Champion… Stacy Keibler." Lillian was looking forward to when she finds out who the competitor was going to be.

Jim Ross sighed as he said, "Well now it is time for the open challenge for the Women's title, and this is how it all got started."

_RAW FOOTAGE FROM LAST WEEK_

"_I am the best Women's Champion ever!" she said with a cocky smile, "I have beaten every diva that they have put against me. Next week I will have an open challenge to ANY woman who thinks they can beat me!" The crowd booed, but then started an "Orton" chant, causing Stacy to get pissed as she said, "Chant Orton all you want you assclowns! Vanessa Orton is gone and she is never coming back! Plus she is NOT better than me! This is a woman who can't decide between two men, so she abandons her daughter to make a decision. I am YOUR Women's Champion! So get over it!"_

_END FOOTAGE_

King smiled as he said, "Well at least we get to see the very sexy leggy Stacy Keibler." Just then Stacy slipped her leg through the ropes doing her usual thing, thinking that she was pleasing the men who had came to see her. King smiled as he said, "Oh I love when she does this."

All JR muttered under his breath was "Jezebel." As Stacy went up to Lillian and gave her a smug look, then posed for the crowd with the title high in the air. "Well King, I am wondering who is going to go for the title tonight."

"I don't know JR, and personally I don't care since either way we are going to see some PUPPY power." King was all smiles and JR just rolled his eyes.

Stacy then took the microphone from Lillian (rather rudely) and said, "All right, all you St. Louis idiots." That caused the crowd to boo like there was no tomorrow and to start a "Slut" chant. Stacy shook it off as she continued to speak, "Like I said last week, I have defeated every woman here in the WWE, and I am the best Women's champion here! Now I have issued an open challenge to _ANY_ woman, who thinks that they can actually defeat the "Wrestling Goddess" of the WWE. So come on, let's see who thinks they can do it!" She waited for someone to come out, "Anyone?" She then smiled as she said, "Well since there is NO one who thinks they can defeat me then-"

Suddenly "Do Somethin'" hit the Titantron and the crowd went nuts. JR and King looked at each other and JR said, "Can it be?"

Sure enough Vanessa stepped out onto the Titantron and King said, "OH my God!"

"It's Vanessa Orton! Vanessa Orton is back and all I have to say is Thank God!"

As Vanessa was making her way to the ring Lillian said with pride, "And the challenger, St. Louis's own… Vanessa Orton!" She smiled as Vanessa made her way into the ring and posed for the crowd. When Vanessa went up to Lillian, Lillian handed her the microphone and she whispered to Vanessa, "Welcome Back."

Vanessa nodded in thanks, then turned to Stacy as she shook her head, "The Wrestling Goddess you say? I see you have been around JBL again… then again you have been around the locker room quite a few times wouldn't you say?" The crowd went wild as Stacy got pissed with what Vanessa had said, "Well, you have issued a challenge to any woman to fight you for the title correct? Well… I AM a woman… so I will take your challenge." With that she dropped the microphone and speared Stacy to the ground causing the ref to ring the bell.

"King I think business just picked up!"

"And it's going to be a good fight."

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Vanessa had entered the locker room with the title on her shoulder, after her successful victory and the beginning of her 12th reign as champion, with a huge smile on her face. She sat down on the couch as smiled as she closed her eyes for a few moments and began to relax. Suddenly she heard the door swing open and a very loud "MOMMY!" As suddenly she felt Megan leaping into the air and landed right on top of her. Vanessa groaned as she felt Megan weight landing on her, then felt Megan clinging to her and she smiled as she hugged her daughter tightly, "Hi baby girl." She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she realized how much she really missed her daughter.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" said Megan as she hugged her mommy making sure she was really, "You are back! I have missed you! Never leave me again!"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "I am never going to leave you baby. Mommy is back for good."

"Thank God!" said Megan as she looked up at Vanessa, "I missed you terribly."

"I missed you too baby girl, I missed you terribly," said Vanessa as she stroked Megan's hair, "were you a good girl for daddy?"

"Yes I was," said Megan, "but daddy is not a very good cook."

Vanessa laughed lightly as she said, "Well he did the best he could right?"

"Yes he did."

"Speaking of daddy," said Vanessa as she thought of it, "Where is he?"

"I am right here," said Randy from the doorway, "looking for this little one right here who disappeared from me the minute you left the ring."

Vanessa looked up at Randy and smiled lightly, "Hey blue eyes."

"Hi Angel," said Randy as he made his way to his daughter and picked her up off Vanessa, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," said Vanessa as she slowly got up, feeling the pain of the match and Megan's landing on her, "I figured it was time to come back and kick Stacy's ass."

Randy smiled and said, "Yeah, we were all pretty sick of her as champion."

"As was I," said Vanessa as she then touched Megan's hair, "not to mention I missed my little girl and the fans. Plus… I made my decision."

"Well," said Dave as he entered the room causing everyone to at him, "then I have arrived at the same time." He smiled as he saw Vanessa and said, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," said Vanessa with a light smile and then looked at Megan, "Meg, can you do me a huge favor? Can you go and see Aunt Trish for a little bit? I need to talk to Dave and daddy alone."

Megan hesitated at first, since she wanted to spend more time with her mommy, but what mommy wanted mommy got, "OK mommy," said Megan as Randy placed her on the ground and Megan went to the Diva's locker room.

When Megan left Vanessa faced the two gentlemen in front of her and took a deep breath as she was about to announce the biggest decision of her life. "I know that it had been a long five months since I left to go and make this decision that you two have been waiting for. Believe me, this was the hardest decision I ever had to make in my life. I took the history I have with each of you and what each of you had said into consideration." She flashed back to what each of them had said.

_**DAVE'S WORDS**_

"_Hear me out. I was hurt, but it took me a couple weeks after leaving that I had forgotten that you had sustained a chair shot to the head and you were indeed confused on what happened. Of course from the angle I saw you guys at, it looked like you kissing him willingly. So while I was away, I had a lot to think about, but mainly you where on my mind… I realized that despite everything that we have been through, my love for you had never changed. You and I have been through a lot in the last eight years… Randy's leaving, your pregnancy, my divorce and every single injury we have sustained. I love Megan like she is my own child, and you are the true love of my life. I want to be with you more than anything, but… but if you chose to be with Orton, I will accept it no matter what. As much as I love you and want to be with you forever, part of love is also having to let go and should you choose Orton, I will accept, no matter how much it hurts. No matter what Vanessa, I will be here for you. I want to be in your life, even if it is as your friend."_

_**RANDY'S WORDS**_

""_OK," said Randy, "Vanessa, I know eight years ago I made a mistake by leaving you, and by doing that, I nearly lost everything that has meant more to me than my own life. When I came back, I found out that I had a daughter and I love her more than anything. I know that I have caused you a lot of pain and heartache, but I thought that I was doing the right thing. I love you, you are my heart, my soul, my reason for living. I want to be with you more than anything, both you and Megan." He then took Vanessa's hands into his and intertwined their fingers as he continued, "If you will have me again, I will make sure that you will never cry again, but if you choose Dave…" Randy sighed since he did not like the idea of her with Dave, "I will accept it, and I will not stand in your way of happiness. But, if you choose me, I swear that I will spend the rest of my life making you and Megan… and any other children we may have happy."_

Vanessa smiled lightly as she continued, "Believe this was hard to choose between you two, there had been a couple of times where I was ready to come home with my decision, but then I changed my mind and I had to stay there to really think it out. After five long months and changing my mind a couple of times I have finally come to my decision." She then looked at both men and took one more deep breath as she was about to make her announcement, "I have decided that I am going to spend the rest of my life with… Randy." She then went up to Dave and took his hand, "I am sorry Dave, but-"

"No need to explain," said Dave as he silence her, "I completely understand, I had sensed it when Randy came back. The love between you two was meant to be, and I was only in the way of it. As I had told you, if you chose Randy, I would accept it and bow out with grace." Dave kissed her cheek and then looked at Randy, "You are a lucky man Randy. I only hope that we can rebuild the friendship that we once had." Dave then extended his hand in friendship.

Randy looked at Dave's hand, and then at him and smiled as he said, "I would be glad to rebuild it Dave." He then shook Dave's hand and they all smiled knowing that they were slowing rebuilding life again.

Dave then made his way to the door, "Well, I guess I will bow out with grace. Good luck the both of you, and take care." With that Dave left with a broke heart, but he knew that it was for the best. "Goodbye Vanessa, I will always love you."

When Dave left, Randy and Vanessa looked at each other with the love that was between them flowing strongly. Randy then went up to her and gently took her into his arms, "I love you Vanessa Orton."

"I love you too Randy Orton," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around him, "I always had, and always will."

"So why did you choose me?"

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "It was like what Dave said, we are meant to be. While I was gone, I did a lot of thinking. Granted Dave was a huge part of my life while you were gone… but you gave me the greatest gift of all, you gave me Megan. We have a child together, and the bond was stronger than my love for Dave. Plus, every time I closed my eyes, I saw you and me sitting in rocker chairs as old folks, with our grandchildren running in the yard. You are my soul mate Orton, you are my heart, my soul, my everything."

Randy smiled as he then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with the love he had been so long denied, in which she returned with all the love that she had within her. The passion between them grew and the whole world disappeared and all that was left was the two of them.

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and to all those people who had hoped Vanessa would pick Dave… sorry but I met Randy Orton on April 30th at the signing in Everett and I got a hug from him… so I am sure you guy can understand why the chapter ended the way it did… but don't worry the story is not over yet! _

_BTW: Randy is a MAJOR sweetheart and he shaved his head bald!_


	22. Another Raw Proposal Again

It has been two months since Vanessa had made her choice to be with Randy, and life had been pretty good for them. Dave and Randy had rebuilt the friendship that they once had that was lost when Randy was thrown out of Evolution. Vanessa and Dave were still good friends, and Dave had started a relationship with Trish Stratus (after Vanessa persuaded him to go out with her). Everyone was happy… well almost everyone, Stacy Keibler was pissed as always. Not only had she lost the Women's Title, but she lost Randy _again_ to Vanessa (for the third time for those who are counting).

During Raw they were showing the footage from when everyone in the Raw roster was having a fun time doing karaoke. After Randy, Dave, Jericho, Benoit and Shelton did a very interesting version of the Backstreet Boys' song Everybody (Backstreet's Back), which caused everyone to laugh their asses off since they did the moves (very poorly in which Jericho stepped on Benoit's foot, nearly causing a fight), Vanessa, Trish and Lita made their way up to the stage. Everyone was excited since Vanessa, Trish and Lita had beautiful singing voices, and they were wondering what they were going to be singing. Suddenly SHeDAISY's song "Passenger Seat" _(Author's Note: Don't own it! SHeDAISY does!)_ came on and everyone cheered. As the music began the trio did a nice little dance and Vanessa sang the lead part.

_Passenger side, I slide on in  
Vinyl seats soft from the heat of the sun  
Chewin' on a Slim Jim, can't stop  
thinkin' about him  
Yeah, yeah, yeah he's the one  
Yeah, yeah, yeah he's the one  
_

In a beautiful harmony the girls sang the chorus and everyone was in amazement with how wonderful the girls say together.

_  
Chorus:  
Ooo life's so sweet right here in the  
passenger seat  
Ooo yeah life's so sweet  
When I look to my left, see his  
suntanned hands  
His muddy river hair and his  
thousand-acre plans  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can  
Ain't life sweet in the passenger seat_

I daydream of me and a cold cotton pillow  
And the feel of his skin  
The windowsill smiles and before I know  
it I'm miles  
Away sittin' next to him  
Miles away sittin' next to him

Repeat Chorus

As the music before the bridge played the girls did a another dance, but then Vanessa signaled to Trish and Lita to go to their man. Amy went to her husband Kane, Trish went to Dave and Vanessa went to Randy. Each girl took their man's hand as they sang together.

_Bridge:  
Shiftin' those gears baby, one, two, three  
Then he shifts those ocean eyes back to me  
Can't imagine a moment any better than this  
Then we kiss_

Vanessa cupped Randy's chin with her hand and gave a sweet little kiss on the lips and then made her way back to the stage. She signaled to Trish and Amy to come back as she sang.

_Ooo Life's so sweet right here in the  
passenger seat  
Ooo yeah, life's so sweet  
_

Trish and Amy were back to sing the end of the song in beautiful harmony.

_Ooo life's so sweet right here in the  
passenger seat  
Ooo yeah life's so sweet, it's life's so sweet  
It's life's so sweet, it's so sweet in the   
passenger seat_

Life's so, life's so  
Life's so sweet  
Sweet right here, right here

They posed at the end and everyone gave them a standing ovation in and they were cheering like there was not tomorrow. The three girls bowed and then went to their man as everyone sat back down and waited for the next person to go up there. When Vanessa got up to Randy, he smiled as he pulled her into his lap and said, "That was amazing."

"Well thank you," said Vanessa as she hugged him tightly, "I thought we did pretty good."

"You guys were awesome!" said Randy as he said, "I think you three should become a girl group and make an album." He then turned to everyone and said, "Don't you guys agree?" In which everyone cheered in agreement and Randy smiled, "See?"

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Well I think we are happy just doing karaoke." Amy and Trish nodded in agreement, "Plus, you would not see me as much as you do now if we went on tour. Could you handle Megan all by yourself?"

Randy looked at her and said, "Good point." Vanessa laughed and kissed him sweetly, "but I think you guys would be a great girl group."

"Well thank you baby," said Vanessa as she got up, "well I think it's time for you to perform. Right guys?" Every cheered and Randy shook his head no. "Yes Randy, you did a group think, now it's time for a solo performance."

Suddenly everyone was doing a Randy chant and when Vanessa gave him a puppy dog look and he knew it was pointless, "All right fine."

"Yay!" said Vanessa as Randy made his way up to the stage and she took his seat that was nice and warm.

When Randy got up to the microphone he sighed as he said, "I can not believe ya'll are making me do this, but this song is going out to the one person who has always been my inspiration for these last few years. She is the love of my life and this song still rings true after all these years… Vanessa this is to you." There was suddenly a very loud "Awwwwww" and Randy rolls his eyes as suddenly their wedding song "Beautiful In My Eyes" by Joshua Kadison _(he owns it)_ played and Vanessa looked up in surprise as Randy began to sing in his sexy singing voice.

_You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're every thing I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa   
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... _

_The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
We'll have our fell of tears  
Our share of sight  
My only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... _

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing years will show   
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes _

Randy then went up to Vanessa and took her up onto the stage and held her hand into his as he continued on with the song.

_And there are lines upon my face  
From a life time of smiles  
When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last wine  
We can laugh about how time really flies  
We won't say goodbye  
'Cause true love never dies  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... _

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And The passing years will show   
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes _

_The passing years will show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes... _

When Randy finished, there was not a dry eye in the house, including Vanessa. She could not believe that he had sung their wedding song, and he did it beautifully. Everyone cheered and when they finished cheering Randy spoke. "Vanessa, you are the true love of my life. I love you more than anything, I know we have been through a lot but our love overcame everything we have been through. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter Megan." Suddenly he got down on his knee and said, "Vanessa Claire Orton, will you marry me… again?" He then took out the engagement ring he had once given her, but it was different, since there were eight smaller round diamonds along the edge. "Those diamonds represent the eight years that our wonderful daughter as been alive so in a way it's a new ring for a new beginning for us. So will you marry me again?"

Vanessa was shocked as well as everyone else, but she looked at Randy and saw the future within them, and it was beautiful, she smiled as she said, "Yes Randy, I will marry you… again." Everyone cheered as Randy slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with all that she had. When they broke apart Vanessa laughed as she said, "Well this is what… my third Raw Proposal?" Everyone laughed at the joke then went up to the couple and congratulated them, all but one person.

Stacy Keibler ran out of the room after Vanessa had said yes to Randy with tears in her eyes, she could not believe that he proposed to her again! Stacy ran outside and cried as she said, "I can not believe that he proposed to her again! Damn it! He should have been mine! He is MINE! That bitch Vanessa! She is NOT going to get him again! I will NOT let her win! So help me God, I am going to get MY man… even if I have to kill to get him."


	23. Wedding Rehearsal Disaster

Six months had gone by and it was the day before Randy and Vanessa's second wedding on Raw. Ironically the wedding day was the same day as the first one, eight years ago. All the fans were buzzing about it and were looking forward to seeing the wonderful day. It was time for the rehearsal and the bridal party were there waiting for this to rehearsal to begin. Randy was standing with his groomsmen, Dave (best man), Benoit, Jericho and Shelton. Vanessa was standing with her bridesmaids Trish (maid of honor), Lita, Lillian and Christy. Megan was standing next to Trish since she was the flower girl, and Vanessa walked down by Vince. The minister was standing in between and went over the whole ceremony. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, it just like it was eight years ago.

"OK," said the minister as he closed the book, "we have exchanged the vows and the rings, I will say I pronounce you husband and wife, Randy you may kiss your bride."

Randy smiled as he said, "I can do that." He suddenly pulled Vanessa into his arms dipped her and kissed her passionately causing everyone to go "Ooh" and Megan to go "Eew!" and everyone laughed.

When Randy and Vanessa broke apart, Vanessa smiled as she said, "All right, I think we got this all settled."

The minister shook his head, "Just like it was eight years ago." Vanessa and Randy laughed as the minister looked at the couple, "but I do see the love between you two, and I see it in this beautiful daughter of yours. Well, I will see you two tomorrow night."

"Thank you," said Randy and the minister left. Randy then looked at everyone and said, "All right, let's get some dinner!"

"Yeah!" said everyone and they went into the dressing room that was set up, and they all hung out.

A couple hours later, after gifts were handed out and dinner were served and eaten, Randy clinked his glass as he stood up and said, "May I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked at him and he wrapped his arm around Vanessa as he smiled at her. "Vanessa and I would like to thank everyone for coming and celebrating this occasion… for the second time." Everyone laughed and Randy continued, "I know we have done this before, but I am glad that you have come to join us once again. I have to say that despite everything that has happened, the love that I have shared with Vanessa never faltered, it fact it had gotten stronger. I only thank God that I have this woman in my life. From the moment I met this woman all those years ago, I knew that she was the one for me." He smiled as he remembered that day all well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy Orton was sitting in his chair at the autograph signing in Boston the day before Survivor Series slightly bored out of his mind. Plus he was tired, since his flight had gotten delayed due to the snow that had fallen the night before, so today had been a so-so day. He smiled at every fan that has been stood in front of him and signed every picture or object that has been placed in front of him, but secretly he wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep before his match at Survivor's Series. Just when he thought that this day was never going to end, he suddenly felt a intense warm and calming aura surrounding him as he looked into the most beautiful blue-green eyes on the woman that was standing in front him_. _"Hi," said the young woman with a silky voice that sent a shiver down his spine._

"_Hi sweetie," said Randy with his sexy smile, "how's it going?" He extended his hand to her, which she took and the minute their hands touch he felt a spark that he never felt before with any woman. Immediately he fell in love with this girl and was curious to see what this woman's name was._

"_Pretty good," said the girl with a smile that made his heart beat faster than ever before. When she released his hand so he could sign her picture, his hand felt cold and he secretly longed to take her hand in his again._

"_What's your name sweetie?" asked Randy still smiling, and was looking forward to finding out what it was."_

"_Vanessa."_

_He thought that was the most beautiful name in the world and immediately thought that this was his Angel that was sent to him from the heavens. "Vanessa? That is a pretty name," said Randy and then he signed the picture, "there you go hun." _

"_Thank you," said Vanessa as she took the picture from him, "good luck tomorrow." She was talking about his match at Survivor Series, and he sensed that she was going to watch the match and be rooting for him._

"_Thanks, and now that I know you are watching it, I will win the match just for you." Vanessa blushed lightly, and Randy smiled as he said, "well hopefully I will see you around." He could not believe how beautiful she looked with the blush on her cheeks, and he knew that he had fallen in love._

"_Maybe," said Vanessa, "bye." _

_With that she went down the ramp and he felt that a part of him went with her, but then he felt renewed to finish the autograph session. When he got back to his hotel room, the only person that was on his mind was Vanessa and he smiled as he said, "I am going to marry that woman someday."_

_END FLASHBACK_

He looked at Vanessa and smiled as her, "Ever since that day she had been the only woman I had loved. She had been there for me through everything, and always was my biggest supporter, and I am glad that I am taking her for my wife… again." Vanessa smiled and everyone laughed since he had a funny look on his face when he said again. "Vanessa I love you so much and I can not wait till tomorrow to have you as my wife… again." He lowered his lips to hers and gave a sweet kiss, and everyone went "Awe." A few moments later Randy smiled as he said, "OK, enough of this, let's party!"

_Two hours later_

Randy and Vanessa were walking to Vanessa's car since she was going to the hotel with the bridesmaids and Megan, and Randy was going with the groomsmen. They wanted some time alone before they had to go their separate ways, so they snuck out if the room, since they knew their bridal party would not let them. Vanessa laughed as she wrapped her arms around Randy and said, "Man, we haven't done that since we first got married."

Randy laughed as he said, "I know, I forgot how fun that was." He looked into her eyes and smiled as he said, "Have I told you much I love you?"

"Not lately," said Vanessa as she looked into his eyes with love shining in hers, "how much do you love me?"

"I love you like no man can love a woman," said Randy as he pulled her closer to him in his embrace, "you are my true soul mate, I could not live without you, and Megan. You are everything to me, and if I did not have you, I would have nothing."

Vanessa felt some tears forming in her eyes, "Oh Randy, that was so sweet."

"If you think that is sweet, just wait until you hear my vows tomorrow," said Randy as he kissed her sweetly, "I can not believe we are getting married tomorrow."

"I know," said Vanessa as rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, "I guess it's too late to elope now huh?"

Randy smiled as he stroked her back, "Yeah it, plus what better what to renew our vows then by having another wedding on Raw?"

Vanessa smiled back, "Nothing better would do, plus the fans would be SO disappointed if we did not have our wedding on Raw again." Randy and Vanessa just held each other for a few moments until Vanessa sighed and looked at her watch, "Well it's almost midnight, and you know you can't see me on the day of our wedding, not to mention everyone is probably looked for us now, so I guess it's time to part."

"Must we?" said Randy with a little bit of a whine, "we've been married before, must we do this thing traditionally?"

"Yes," said Vanessa, "unfortuantly we must."

"Whose idea was it?"

Vanessa looked up and gave him a look, "Yours."

Randy gave a sheepish look as it dawned on him that it was his, "Oh yeah… oops." Randy sighed as he rested his forehead against hers, "I guess we have to part. Until tomorrow, my love."

"Until tomorrow," said Vanessa as she rose her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had and more, in which he returned with everything he possessed. When they broke apart, Vanessa smiled lightly as she slowly forced herself to leave his embrace. "Love you."

"Love you more," said Randy and Vanessa slowly made her way to her car. Randy watched her go, but suddenly noticed car lights flashed one and the car driving really fast… toward Vanessa. "Oh my God. VANESSA!" Randy suddenly ran as fast as he could screaming, "VANESSA WATCH OUT! VANESSA!" Vanessa stopped and turned around to face him and suddenly everything was a blur to her. She felt herself being pushed onto something hard, she heard screeching brakes, a loud thud, squealing tires and then nothing.

She ended on top of the trunk of her car, and felt the pain coursing through her body as she slowly slid off the car. "Ow… I am going to feel that one in the morning." Just then she saw Randy on the ground, "OH MY GOD **_RANDY_**!"


	24. Vanessa's Promise

The following night everyone was buzzing about the wedding, not knowing about what happened the previous night. They were looking forward to seeing the top power couple of the WWE renewing their vows in front of the world in the ring. Prior to the Raw show, they were showing clips from their first courtship, to the first proposal to their wedding, to their second relationship, up to the second proposal. It was a only matter of time before the second wedding was going to occur, not to mention see Randy and Vanessa's daughter Megan for the first time in person.

_Raw Taping_

The pyro went off and the audience went wild as the cameras showed the fans with their signs and cheering for Randy and Vanessa Orton's wedding. Jim Ross began the show by say, "Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are appearing live to you from St. Louis, Missouri and what a show we have for you. Tonight in the main event we have Triple H vs. Batista for the number one contender ship for the World Heavyweight Championship. Also the highly anticipated wedding of Randy and Vanessa Orton has finally arrived and will occur tonight in the ring."

"That's right JR," said King, "this wedding is bigger and better than the main event tonight I am really looking forward to this!"

Suddenly Vanessa's music hit the Titantron which surprised everyone since they did not expect to see her until the wedding. "What is this?" asked JR as he looked at King with confusion and King shrugged at him. Vanessa came out and everyone cheered, but noticed that she looked awful. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, she was wearing the clothes she wore the night before (although no one knew that), she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she looked like she had just finished crying. "Well sure enough King, here is Vanessa Orton… but she looked terrible. She looks like she did not get any sleep and she does not look happy considering it's her wedding day."

"You're right JR," said King, "she should be on cloud nine right now, but she looks like she went through Hell." She had just entered the ring and did not do her usual pose, but went straight to the other side of the ring and took a microphone from Lillian with a very small smile. Lillian took her hand for a few moments, gave Vanessa's a comforting squeeze and Vanessa nodded before she went to the center of the ring.

"It looks like Vanessa has something to say," said JR.

Vanessa looked at the audience and they started a chant for her, causing her to tear up again. She sighed as she rose the microphone to her lips and began to speak, "Tonight… was supposed to be the happiest night of my life. Tonight Randy and I were going to stand here in the middle of the ring and pledge our lives together in front of the world." Everyone cheered and Vanessa sighed as she prepared to tell the whole world the bad news that she did not want to tell, "Unfortunately, it will not occur tonight or for the a while." The crowd looked confused at this.

"The wedding is not going to happen?" asked JR with surprise and confusion.

"Did Randy run off again?" asked King with a note of sarcasm and JR gave him a dirty look causing him to close his mouth.

Vanessa sighed as she closed her eyes and sought the strength to say this bad news that she did not want to tell. "Last night… Randy was run down by a car in a hit and run incident." Everyone was stunned silent as Vanessa remembered last night all too well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Randy and Vanessa were walking to Vanessa's car since she was going to the hotel with the bridesmaids and Megan, and Randy was going with the groomsmen. They wanted some time alone before they had to go their separate ways, so they snuck out if the room, since they knew their bridal party would not let them. Vanessa laughed as she wrapped her arms around Randy and said, "Man, we haven't done that since we first got married."_

_Randy laughed as he said, "I know, I forgot how fun that was." He looked into her eyes and smiled as he said, "Have I told you much I love you?"_

"_Not lately," said Vanessa as she looked into his eyes with love shining in hers, "how much do you love me?"_

"_I love you like no man can love a woman," said Randy as he pulled her closer to him in his embrace, "you are my true soul mate, I could not live without you, and Megan. You are everything to me, and if I did not have you, I would have nothing."_

_Vanessa felt some tears forming in her eyes, "Oh Randy, that was so sweet."_

"_If you think that is sweet, just wait until you hear my vows tomorrow," said Randy as he kissed her sweetly, "I can not believe we are getting married tomorrow."_

"_I know," said Vanessa as rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, "I guess it's too late to elope now huh?"_

_Randy smiled as he stroked her back, "Yeah it, plus what better what to renew our vows then by having another wedding on Raw?" _

_Vanessa smiled back, "Nothing better would do, plus the fans would be SO disappointed if we did not have our wedding on Raw again." Randy and Vanessa just held each other for a few moments until Vanessa sighed and looked at her watch, "Well it's almost midnight, and you know you can't see me on the day of our wedding, not to mention everyone is probably looked for us now, so I guess it's time to part."_

"_Must we?" said Randy with a little bit of a whine, "we've been married before, must we do this thing traditionally?"_

"_Yes," said Vanessa, "unfortuantly we must."_

"_Whose idea was it?"_

_Vanessa looked up and gave him a look, "Yours."_

_Randy gave a sheepish look as it dawned on him that it was his, "Oh yeah… oops." Randy sighed as he rested his forehead against hers, "I guess we have to part. Until tomorrow, my love."_

"_Until tomorrow," said Vanessa as she rose her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had and more, in which he returned with everything he possessed. When they broke apart, Vanessa smiled lightly as she slowly forced herself to leave his embrace. "Love you."_

"_Love you more," said Randy and Vanessa slowly made her way to her car. Randy watched her go, but suddenly noticed car lights flashed one and the car driving really fast… toward Vanessa. "Oh my God. VANESSA!" Randy suddenly ran as fast as he could screaming, "VANESSA WATCH OUT! VANESSA!" Vanessa stopped and turned around to face him and suddenly everything was a blur to her. She felt herself being pushed onto something hard, she heard screeching brakes, a loud thud, squealing tires and then nothing._

_She ended on top of the trunk of her car, and felt the pain coursing through her body as she slowly slid off the car. "Ow… I am going to feel that one in the morning." Just then she saw Randy on the ground, "OH MY GOD **RANDY**!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa opened her eyes again and knew that everyone was wondering about Randy, "Randy right now is in a coma with four broken ribs." Vanessa felt the tears forming in her eyes as she said, "The doctors don't know when or if he will ever wake up." The crowd was stunned in silence at the thought of never seeing Randy Orton again. "Randy was hit by a car… that was meant… for me."

"My God King!" said JR with surprise, "Someone was out to kill Vanessa and Randy saved her life!"

"That shows a true sign of love… but he is in a coma right now with a possibility of never waking up. Does this mean we will never see the Legend Killer again?"

"I don't know King… I just don't know."

Vanessa started to cry as the fans did a "RKO" chant for Randy. Vanessa smiled lightly in thanks as she took another deep breath, "Thank you everyone, just keep Randy in your prayers and as soon as he is well we will have the wedding like we planned."

JR and King looked at each other and could not believe that the wedding was not going to happen, "Well folks please pray for Randy Orton so he will come out of his coma."

Vanessa sighed as she looked right into the camera and in the calmest voice she said, "This is going out to the son of a bitch who ran my fiancé down. I know you are watching this right now, since you are celebrating the fact that you postponed this wedding with the intention to cancel. You meant to hit me, but you didn't. You wanted to get this wedding canceled, but it's not. It's only postponed until Randy is back on his feet. I will not rest until I find the man or woman who tried to take the love of my life away from me. You almost took the father of my child away, and I am going to make sure you pay for it. I am going to spend the rest of my life hunting you down and make sure you spend the rest of your life in jail. So I suggest you come forward now, and maybe I will go easy on you, if not then I promise you, I will make your life a living Hell you son of a bitch." She the placed the microphone down on the crowd and left the arena without talking to anyone.

_Later on that night_

Batista entered the hospital room after his successful match against Hunter in which was for the title instead of for the contender ship and sighed at the sight before him. Randy was hooked up to dozens of machines, with scrapes and bruises on his face and Vanessa was sleeping with her head on her arm and with his hand in hers. Dave sighed as he placed the title down on the ground and went up to Vanessa. He gently placed his hand on Vanessa's shoulder and shook it lightly as he whispered, "Vanessa, wake up."

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and smiled lightly as she said, "Hey Dave." She sat up and felt the stiffness in her muscles, "How was your match?"

"I won," said Dave as he picked up the title, "I am the champ now, well until Randy comes back and kicks my ass."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she stood up as she said, "Well, better you than Hunter."

Dave smiled as he said, "Yeah, but the whole time we had the match there was a "RKO" chant. You can tell that the fans wanted Randy back. Speaking of him, how is doing?"

Vanessa looked at the unconscious form on the bed, "No change. He hasn't respond to anything, not even when Megan was here." She closed her eyes as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, "You know, right now me and Randy should be dancing the night away in celebration of our wedding." She looked at Dave as she felt the tears fall, "but instead I am standing in a hospital room wondering if my fiancé is ever going to wake up. I dunno what to do anymore." She began to cry as she wondered how her life became so bad.

"Hey," said Dave as he took her into his arms and comforted her, "it is going to be OK. Randy is a strong man, and he is fighting to wake up to be with you and Megan. He is going to wake up, you just need to have faith."

"I know," said Vanessa as she took a deep breath, "I just wish that he would wake up now."

"I know, but he will soon. Listen there is another reason why I came here."

Vanessa looked up at him with surprise, "Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"I know who was in the driver's seat of the car that ran down Randy."


	25. It Was

"I know who was in the driver's seat of the car that ran down Randy."

Vanessa looked at with him with a look of pure shock, he knew the person who nearly killed Randy. He knew the person who was behind the wheel of the car… wait a minute how did he know? "What? How do you know? No one could of known unless… oh God Dave…"

Dave shook his hands as he said, "No no no! I am not the one who did it. I saw the whole thing. I went to find you and Randy since I noticed you two sneaked off. Since it was almost midnight and. I knew it was time for you two to head to the hotel for the night before the big wedding."

_FLASHBACK_

_Dave was walking around the parking area looking for Randy and Vanessa, since it was time for them to go the hotel for the night and not see each other until the wedding. He smiled as he knew that Randy and Vanessa had snuck away to spend some time together before they had to separate for the next 24 hours. "Randy? Vanessa? Where are you guys?" He noticed a car's light went and then drove off at a very fast speed, but he only thought it was someone leaving the wedding party._

_Suddenly he heard Randy scream, "VANESSA WATCH OUT! VANESSA!" Dave did not like the sound of it and followed Randy's voice. By the time he saw where they were, he saw Randy pushing Vanessa onto another car just mere seconds before the car slammed right into Randy. Randy went from the hood to the roof and then fell off after the brakes were slammed by the driver. _

_After Randy flew off the car, the driver quickly sped off, but not before Dave saw the driver's face. Dave then looked at Vanessa as she slowly slid off the car as she was saying "Ow… I am going to feel that one in the morning." Just then she saw Randy on the ground, "OH MY GOD **RANDY**!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa sighed as she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling again. She looked at Randy's unconscious form and wondered who in God's name who was so evil as to try to kill her. She looked at Dave and said, "So who was it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Vanessa stood up and said, "Of course I do! I need to know who would be so evil that would try to kill me but instead put Randy in a coma. I made a promise to that person that I would make them pay. I made a promise to my little girl that I would find the person who took her daddy away from her. Whoever that bastard is I am going to make him pay."

"Her."

"Pardon me?" said Vanessa with confusion, "Did you just say… her?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "the driver was a female."

Vanessa felt her breath shorten as she could not believe that it was a female that ran down Randy. "Well who was the bitch?"

Dave sighed as he knew that he could not delay any longer, so he took a deep breath and said, "It was Stacy Keibler."

Vanessa was floored at this and nearly fell to the ground but Dave caught her. She could not believe what Dave had said and she felt like everything she once knew had now disappeared. She looked up at Dave and said, "Stacy? Stacy Keibler was the one who did this?"

"Yes," said Dave, "I saw her face when she struck Randy and I went to the rental car shop at the airport and the car that struck Randy was under her name."

"That bitch…" said Vanessa, "I can not believe it. I am going to make her pay."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," said Vanessa, "you'll see."

_The following day_

Stacy Keibler walked into the hospital with a confident strut, although she did not know that Vanessa knew that she was the one who ran down Randy. She had a smiled since she was acting like the "concerned friend" that she was. Suddenly Vanessa came out of no where and pushed her against the wall. Vanessa grabbed her arm and bent it backwards far enough to really hurt. Stacy screamed in pain, "Ow! What are you doing!"

"You did not think I would find out bitch?" asked Vanessa as she added more pressure on Stacy's arm, "I know it was you that tried to kill me."

"What are you talking about?" said Stacy, "I don't know what you are… OW!"

"I know you where the one who was in the car," said Vanessa, "the one that struck Randy and caused him to be in a coma. You see Stacy, you should have done a couple things. You should have worn a mask _and_ not use the car that was registered under your name!" Stacy was about to deny it but Vanessa silenced her, "Don't deny it Stace, there was a witness, not to mention you had the biggest motive, you had it out of for me since I first hooked up with Randy. You were pissed at the fact that he was marrying me for the second time, you were so determined to get Randy back that you would do anything to get him back… even kill me. You made a fatal mistake, you missed me, and you got Randy. I want you to see something."

Suddenly Vanessa dragged Stacy to the window of Randy's hospital room, and shoved Stacy right in front of it. Stacy felt guilty when she saw Randy lying in the bed, with Megan next to him. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to see what you have done," said Vanessa as she looked at her daughter, "you see that little girl? That is my daughter with Randy, while you planning to kill me… did you think about my daughter? Do you realize that you would have taken her mom away if Randy hadn't pushed me out of the way? The problem was… you got Randy instead. You almost took her daddy away, even if you had gotten me instead of him, and somehow you managed to get with Randy, you would have the constant reminder of me with that little girl. You see, Megan is Randy's world, he would do anything for her, you could think of sending her away… but he would never do that. You see Stacy, if I was dead, he would want her near since Megan would be that reminder of me, and in a way I would never be gone. You did this all because you hated me the moment Randy told you that he was in love with me. Even if you had killed me, you would never have been rid of me. Now you can spend the rest of your miserable life paying for what you nearly had done and if Randy does die… I will make sure you fry."

She then shoved Stacy to the two police officers that were waiting for Stacy and watched as Stacy Keibler was arrested then taken away. Vanessa sighed as she felt the peace coarse through her body and then went into the hospital room. Megan looked at Vanessa and smiled lightly, "Hi Mom."

"Hey baby," said Vanessa as she stood next to her daughter, "are you ready to go?"

"Yep," said Megan as she kissed Randy's cheek, "Love you daddy. Mom, is daddy going to ever wake up?"

Vanessa kissed Megan's curls as they went out the door, "I hope so baby." She looked back at Randy. "I hope so." They then left the hospital without saying another word.


	26. All I Ask Of You

It has been two months since Randy was struck down by Stacy Keibler and was put into his coma. Everyone in the world had Randy in their prayers and hoping for Randy to come out of his coma. Vanessa lived each day as best as she could, but every time she was on the road she wondered if Randy was going to wake up when she was away. Megan was handling the situation a lot better than Vanessa was, but then again she was in St. Louis and could see Randy everyday.

Vanessa returned home after Raw, and the first thing she did was go to the hospital, she ignored the pain she was in as she entered the hospital room. She smiled as she saw Randy's brother Nathan sitting next to Randy's bed playing poker. "Hey Nate, who's winning?"

"I am going to owe him 250 dollars when he wakes up. I can't tell what he has with that poker face… and he usually has nothing. He plays better poker in a coma than when he awake." They shared a laugh as Nate put down the cards and he stood up and hugged Vanessa. "How are you doing girl?"

Vanessa sighed as she hugged him back and said, "Doing good, considering I got my ass kicked yesterday and my fiancé is in coma." She sat down in the chair once occupied by Nathan and looked at Randy. "How is he doing?"

"Still no response to anything," said Nate, "although we thought we saw his lips twitch when you came on the television last night and totally dissed Melina."

Vanessa smiled lightly as looked at Nate, "Naturally, only when I am on TV that he does that." Vanessa sighed as she looked back at Randy, "I can not believe that he is still in a coma. His wounds have healed and the doctor's say that his brain activity is normal… why hasn't he woken up?"

"I don't know," said Nathan, "I just don't know." He noticed the time and sighed as he grabbed his jacket, "Listen, I gotta go, I got to go and pick up Jen and the kids from her mother's house. I will see you later kay?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa as she waved Nathan off and he left. When he did Vanessa turned to Randy and took his hand in hers. "Randy, sweetheart, you need to wake up. The fans miss the Legend Killer and Hunter just regained the title from Dave… he cheated like usual. Every week the fans do an "RKO" chant, in hope that you will wake up when you hear it. Megan misses her daddy a lot, she wants you to wake up so she can spend time with her daddy." She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she kissed his hand, "Randy, you need to wake up, weren't you the one who said that you weren't going anywhere, that you missed so much of Megan's life and if you don't wake up, you will miss more. You and I have been through so much and we were going restart our lives… but Stacy had to come along and ruin it. At least we got our justice and Stacy is spending the rest of her life in jail with what she did, but the justice is not as sweet as I thought it would be, and it's because you are not awake to see it. Please wake up baby. I need you."

Dave and Trish entered the room as Vanessa began to cry, and Trish went up to her as she said, "Oh Vanessa. It's going to be OK." Trish wrapped her arms around her best friend as Vanessa continued to cry. Trish stroked Vanessa's back and offered comfort as much as she could. "Vanessa, he is going to wake up and do you want him to see you like this?"

Dave smiled lightly as he placed his hand on Vanessa's shoulder and said, "Yeah, he would think you have gotten soft on him… and we all know that isn't true. He might want to leave you for a stronger woman." Trish and Dave heard a light laugh coming from Vanessa and they knew that they cheered her up a bit.

Vanessa rose her head from Trish's shoulder and smiled as she said, "You two kill me, but thank you. That meant a lot to mean that you two care so much."

Trish smiled as she said, "How can we not? Vanessa you are my best friend, you had been a friend even when everyone used to call me a slut and all those hurtful words. I am just glad that I have had you in my life, never doubt that."

"Yeah I agree with Trish," said Dave, "you and I had been through a lot, and I will always love you for everything we had shared. Plus it's because of you, Trish and I had found each other and now are planning to get married."

Vanessa looked surprised when she heard this, "Say what?"

"Dave proposed to me last night," said Trish as she showed off her new engagement ring, causing Vanessa's eyes to go wide, "we are getting married."

"Oh my God!" squealed Vanessa as she hugged Trish and Dave, "this is so wonderful! I am so happy for you. At least there is some good news is this dark time."

Trish smiled as she said, "Yeah, well we are not planning to get married until Randy wakes up."

"Yeah," said Dave, "I need my best man there beside me." He went up to Randy and smiled as he said, "You hear that Randy? You need to wake up so I can marry the woman I love, and you marry yours."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me and it would to Randy as well, when he wakes up."

_Later that day_

Vanessa was sitting by Randy, Trish and Dave took her out for a celebration lunch and then dropped her back off at the hospital. Vanessa was flipping through the channels when suddenly she stopped when she saw "The Phantom of The Opera" (_Author's note: Just have to say, I have loved this musical for years! The movie is awesome and if you have not seen it, rent it or buy it, it's awesome and worth the money!)_ playing, just as they were playing the song "All I Ask Of You" (_Author's note: Owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber_). She smiled lightly as she remembered when she and Randy first saw this together on Broadway and the movie. They always sang the song together and always had beautiful harmony with it. She sang along with the song, but only Christine's part.

_(Raoul)_

_No more talk_

_of darkness,_

_Forget these_

_wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here,_

_nothing can harm you -_

_my words will_

_warm and calm you._

_Let me be_

_your freedom,_

_let daylight_

_dry -your tears._

_I'm here,_

_with you, beside you,_

_to guard you_

_and to guide you . . ._

_(Vanessa)_

_Say you love me_

_every_

_waking moment,_

_turn my head_

_with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me_

_with you,_

_now and always . . ._

_promise me that all_

_you say is true -_

_that's all I ask_

_of you . . ._

_(Raoul)_

_Let me be_

_your shelter,_

_let me_

_be your light._

_You're safe:_

_No-one will find you_

_your fears are_

_far behind you . . ._

_(Vanessa)_

_All I want_

_is freedom,_

_a world with_

_no more night . . ._

_and you_

_always beside me_

_to hold me_

_and to hide me . . ._

_(Raoul)_

_Then say you'll share with_

_me one_

_love, one lifetime . . ._

_Let me lead you_

_from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me_

_with you_

_here, beside you . . ._

_anywhere you go,_

_let me go too -_

_Christine,_

_that's all I ask_

_of you . . ._

_(Vanessa)_

_Say you'll share with_

_me one_

_love, one lifetime . . ._

_say the word_

_and I will follow you . . _.

As Vanessa was singing, she had her eyes closed so she was unaware of what was going on around her. Meanwhile, Randy was became more aware of his surroundings as the fog that was surrounding him and he opened his eyes. He did not know where he was, and wondered what had happened. He heard his fiancée's beautiful singing voice coming from next to him, and when he looked he saw her sitting there signing with her eyes closed. He knew that she was singing their favorite song that they love to sing together, and knew that soon they would sing together, but he knew the right moment to come in.

_(Both)_

_Share each day with_

_me, each_

_night, each morning . . ._

_(Vanessa)_

_Say you love me . . ._

Vanessa suddenly heard a very weak "You know I do…" from the bed, causing her to open her eyes and when she looked at the bed, she gasped she saw Randy looking right at her with his million dollar smile on his face. She smiled lightly as they sang together.

_Love me -_

_that's all I ask_

_of you . . ._

_Anywhere you go_

_let me go too . . ._

_Love me -_

_that's all I ask_

_of you . ._

She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she said, "Randy?" She felt a tear running down her cheek as she could not believe that he was awake.

Randy smiled as he said weakly, "Hey Angel." He gently lifted a finger and swiped the tear from cheek. "I did not know that angels could cry."

Vanessa laughed lightly as she said, "They can when they are really happy or really sad. Am I dreaming? Are you really awake?"

"No you are not dreaming sweetheart, I am really awake."

"Oh blue eyes," said Vanessa as she hugged him and felt him wrap his arms around her as she cried of joy, "I never thought you would wake up. I thought I had lost you."

Randy smiled as he stroked her back, "You will never lose me Angel, never again. I was lost for a while, but you were the one who brought me back. Your love and that singing voice of yours brought me back. I love you so much."

Vanessa looked up at him and smiled as she said, "I love you too Randy, and I will always, always love you." Randy and Vanessa smiled as they shared a kiss that showed their love to each other as a rainbow formed in the sky, showing the world that anything is possible.


	27. The Legend Killer Returns

It had been two months since Randy came out of his coma, but the fans did not know that he was awake and moving. Randy and Vanessa had a nice idea on how the world was going to find out. So they kept it a secret and hired people to help Randy regain his strength and get any ring rust that he had in him with all of them taking a vow of silence when it came to this situation. All the superstars knew that Randy was awake, and they could not be happier, since they were all worried that he would never wake up, not to mention the fact that Raw had not been the same since he went into the coma. In fact Randy and Vanessa had secretly married in their backyeard with their family and the WWE in attendance. They decided not to wait for a wedding in the WWE ring, since they did not want to risk someone else going after them and trying to ruin it. Megan was ecstatic that her daddy was back in action, and that mommy was no longer sad.

_Raw_

Triple H was in the ring with the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder and a smile on his face. He was happy that he was the champion again and he had the control of Raw again. He smiled smugly as the crowd booed him and called him an "asshole" like they do every week, as he rose the microphone to his lips and begun to speak. "As you idiots know…" the boys booed louder as Hunter continued on with what he had to say, "I had defeated Batista again and retained the World Heavyweight Championship!" The crowd booed with such loudness, that it would have blown off the roof of the arena and Triple H just laughed.

As Triple H laughed, Jim Ross said, "He retained the title by cheating… like he always does."

"Come on JR," said King, "you got to give him credit, he is The Game and he will do anything to win."

"You would think that he could win one match on his own with his skills and not by using weapons or have someone do his dirty work to win."

Triple the rose the microphone to his lips again and continued to speak, "Like I have told everyone in the past, I am the diamond of the business! I have defeated EVERYONE in this company, I am the ONLY man who deserves to be the champion! I am the GAME! I am the CERIBEAL ASSASSIN! I am TRIPLE H and I am **_THAT_** damn good!"

The crowd continued to boo as Hunter posed with the title, but before he could boast more about how wonderful he was, Vanessa's theme music hit the arena and the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow as she made her way onto the Titantron with a smile on her face that no one had seen in a couple of months. JR smiled as he said, "Thank God there is Vanessa Orton to FINALLY shut Hunter up."

King rolled his eyes as he said, "Oh man, this can not be good." Triple H looked pissed as his moment was ruined by Vanessa. "She always knew how to ruin moment's for Triple H, but I have got to say she is looking pretty good. She seems happier, considering Randy Orton is still in his coma."

"Maybe she got an update on Randy or something, but it looks like she has something to say."

Vanessa smiled smugly as she rose the microphone in her hand to her lips, and began to speak, "Hunter, I know you are speaking… but all I am hearing is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." The crowd laughed as Hunter got pissed at the insult, "You know Hunter, week in and week out you keep talking about how great you are, and yet… yet you never show how great you are… since you cheat in every match you have ever, ever been in!"

Triple H got pissed and said, "Listen to me you little bitch! If you don't shut the hell up I am going to-"

"You are going to what?" said Vanessa, "send Ric Flair after me? Newsflash Hunter, Ric retired last month and is in the retirement home in Hawaii with all the women that he wants." The crowd laughed and said, "Oh!" As they knew that Hunter had gotten dissed by Vanessa big time and they love Vanessa for always disrespecting Hunter for it.

Hunter got really pissed at this and said, "You know what Vanessa! Why don't you come down here and I will kick your ass!"

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Hmm, as tempting as that sounds… I am going to have to take a rain check for it… but I do know someone who is looking for a match for the title … which will happen tonight. Unless of course you are too chicken to have a match one night after your (_she said sarcastically_) big victory from last night…"

Hunter smirked as he knew that it would be another easy win for him, "All right… you're on Ms. Orton. Who is going to be my next victim?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Your opponent tonight, is not going to be your next victim, but you are going to be his. Tonight he is making he long awaited return to Monday night Raw… he is the one, the only… the Legend Killer… my husband RANDY ORTON!"

Suddenly Randy's theme music hit the Titantron for the first time in three months and the crowd went wilder than when Vanessa came out. Hunter's jaw dropped as Randy made his way out onto his Titantron and stood next to Vanessa. JR and King looked at each other as they could not believe that Randy had finally returned to the WWE after so long. Fans had jumped onto their feet and cheered and clapped for the long awaiting return of the Legend Killer as they began a "RKO" chant, causing Randy to smile his million dollar smile. "Randy Orton is back King!"

"My God!" said King, "I thought Randy was in his coma!"

"Apparently he is awake and is ready for action."

"Wait a minute…" said King, "Vanessa said husband… last time I checked, Vanessa and Randy were only engaged to be married."

"Well apparently they had gotten married after Randy woke up… whenever that was."

Randy wrapped one arm around Vanessa's waist and took the microphone from her hand. The audience quieted to hear Randy speak for the first time in a long time and Randy smiled as he said, "Hunter, tonight your opponent… is me. I have finally awaken from my coma a new man. I am still the dangerous Legend Killer, and tonight your legend… will be destroyed by me and I will finally regain what is rightfully mine!" Randy did his usual pose as his music hit the Titantron again the crowd cheered for Randy as they went to commercial.

_Later that night_

Hunter was making his way to the ring awaiting to get ready for his match while Randy and Vanessa were behind the curtain awaiting to head down to the ring. Vanessa smiled as she looked at Randy and said, "You ready for your first match in three months baby?"

Randy gave his million dollar smile as he said, "I am ready baby, and I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"So have I," said Vanessa as she stroke his cheek and smiled, "and tonight is your night. After three long months of not having you by my side here, finally you have returned to win the title back." She smiled as she stroke her finger over his wedding ring, "I can't believe we are married again."

"I know, I am afraid that I am going to wake up, and I am going to be that day before I met you."

"Well darling," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around him, "if it is a dream… then I don't ever want to wake up. Since then I would not have our wonderful daughter… and the little one growing inside of me."

Randy smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach, "I can not believe we are having another baby."

"I know," said Vanessa, "it's about time we gave Megan a little brother or sister."

Randy laughed as he said, "Yeah it is. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"No you haven't."

"I love you so much Vanessa, you are my world."

"I love you too Randy, and I am glad that I have you in my life again." She then noticed Hunter was in the ring and it was time for them to go to the ring, "You ready hubby?"

"You know it wifey," said Randy as he gave her a sweet kiss as his music hit the Titantron, and then together holding hands, they made their way to the ring with smiles on their faces knowing how wonderful their lives were going to be for now on.

_BTW: He wins the match._


	28. Hall Of Fame

The crowd was in awe about the whole night, the fans were very respectful as they saw their favorite superstars from the past and present seating just mere rows from them. The superstars and divas were sitting as they watch old friends and legends from the business being inducted into the 2040 WWE Hall of Fame.

Jonathon Coachman stood in front of the podium and smiled as he began to speak, "Our next inductee is a third generation superstar. He was on of the first four members of Evolution along with Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair. He had the longest reign as the Intercontinental Champion in seven years, by holding it for seven months. Then at the tender age of 24 he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history and he has been named "The Legend Killer" after defeated big names like Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Sgt. Slaughter and many more. Here is a clip on the history of Randy Orton."

A very special tribute was shown on the matches Randy had, including his days in Evolution, and all his title wins. There were even some home videos form his house and when he proposed to Vanessa. By the time the clip ended, some of the people in the audience had tears in their eyes.

Coachman smiled as he said, "And this inductee was known as the Hardcore Queen of the WWE. She was first seen in the WWE when Randy proposed to her after Wrestlemania 21, and when we saw her, we did not know that it would not be the last. When she entered the WWE, she became a force to be reckoned with. She had revolutionized the Women's Division by entering Cage Matches, Hardcore Matches, and even the first ever women's Elimination Chamber match without a second thought about risking her body and her life every week. She has held the Women's Championship a record setting 20 times and she was the first woman to have ever held the World Heavyweight Championship for six months. Here is a clip on the career of Vanessa Orton."

They showed a clip on Vanessa's career, and Coach smiled as he said, "To induct Randy and Vanessa Orton, please welcome their daughter, the current WWE Women's Champion Megan Orton-Cena."

The audience applauded as thirty-five year old Megan Aaliyah Orton-Cena, the fourth generation of Orton wrestlers made her way to the stage. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, she looked like the younger version of Vanessa, but she had Randy's eyes and smile. She had married John Cena Jr. and when she married him, she decided to keep her maiden name in addition to having her husband's name. Megan hugged her Uncle Dave, who was also inducted this year and then made her way to the podium.

She smiled as she looked at the audience and then begun to speak. "When they told me that I was inducting my parents into this year's Hall of Fame… I was honored since my dad had the honor of inducting my grandfather into the Hall of Fame way back in 2005. My parents had been through a lot in their marriage, from the tragic death of my sister Catherine, to my father disappearance to my teenage years… my mother said that she would have rather been in a Hell in a Cell match than to have handled me as a teenager." Everyone laughed as they all remembered the whole thing. Megan smiled lightly as she continued, "But no matter what my parents had been through, they made it together… well except for the seven years my dad decided to be MIA and left my poor mother to handle me as a little girl and believe me I was a handful…" Everyone laughed again, including the couple in dressing room who were waiting to go on stage.

"Despite all of that, my parents' love always remained true and you can see that in me, and my brothers and sister. They have taught us to be proud of who we are, and we have been so proud of who we are, that my brother Randy and I both have entered the family business and someday we will see the fifth generation of Orton enter this business so my parents legacy will live on forever. So with that being said, it is my honor to inducting into this year's Hall Of Fame, my parents The "Legend Killer" Randy and Vanessa Orton!"

Everyone stood on their feet as Randy and Vanessa Orton came out onto the stage. Time had treated them well, considering Randy was sixty years old and Vanessa was in her mid-fifties. Their hair was grey and you could see the lines on their faces, but they still looked good and if they wanted to, they probably could get in the ring and still kick butt. Randy and Vanessa shook hugged old friends who were also inducted, and then made their way to their daughter. They hugged her and motioned to their other children, Randy Jr., and their twin children Sophia Christine and Evan Jason, and their grandson Robert and their baby granddaughter Chloe (Megan's children), as they took their plaques and stood in front of the podium as the audience continued to applaud and cheered for the Ortons. Megan smiled as said, "I love you mom and dad." She then stepped back and watched in amazement how the fans reacted to her parents and look forward to the day when she would someday get the same honor.

After a ten minute standing ovation just like they did for Hulk Hogan in 2005, Vanessa finally spoke, "Well thank you. We are honored to be inducted this year. Randy and I have been through a lot in our careers, there have been many ups and downs, but in the end we made it."

Randy smiled as he said, "That's right Vanessa and we have the wonderful WWE fans to thank for it." Everyone cheered as Randy continued, "If it wasn't for you fans, none of this would have happened. I want to thank my wife Vanessa," he then looked at his lovely wife of 35 years (they decided to include the year that they were divorced) and smiled, "She had always been my inspiration to do what I did and she had given me the best 35 years of our lives and five wonderful children, although we never got to meet our first daughter Catherine. So Vanessa, thank you for everything and I love you."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "I love you too Randy and thank you for all you have given me." They shared a sweet kiss and the fans cheered. "To my fans, thank you for all of your love and support and to the next generation of wrestlers... be proud of who you are, and don't forget that if it isn't for this wonderful fans, none of us would have the career we have or had. Thank you." Everyone stood up again and cheered as Megan came between her parents and rose their hands into the air. Suddenly the fans started a "Orton" chant as Randy and Vanessa look at each other and smiled knowing that their life had been wonderful and look forward to watching the next generation of Ortons being in the ring and doing what the Orton family does best… kicking ass and taking names.

THE END!

_Author's note: Well that is it, it's done! No more! I hope you have enjoyed the story, and I hope you will keep enjoying it. I hope you enjoy all my other stories and KEEP REVIWING::Hugs:_


End file.
